Phantom's Lair Theater
by Phantom Ange
Summary: When Erik meets an angel from another time, they will rewrite his story together on a stage that was made to give Erik his happy ending.{Complete}
1. End of all things

_Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own Erik, or his story. I do own Ariel, the _

_Phantom's Lair Theater and all it's company members. I do not own _

_the songs used in the story, and if I do in the future you will be _

_notified._

_Bows to the readers and smiles. Hopefully you enjoy this story. I am not a fan of Christine, though I am working on a piece of E/C fiction as I speak. Erik should still have the happiness he deserves, so this is one of the few other woman stories out there among the millions of E/C fluff authors detest but can't help writing. Shrugs. I also had to get Erik out of the Opera House, it was killing him inside. So here is my version of the happy ending and letting Erik write his own story the way we write his over and over again. Please review and comment on what you think is good or bad._

_Italics are for songs_

Chapter 1: End Of All Things

Erik felt the pain eat away at his soul. It had been two years since Christine had chosen the young Viconte over him and the pain was still fresh. Music no longer came to him the way it used to. Every note was sorrowful, almost so that it offended Erik's critical ears. It was the song of a weak and broken man. No matter how much he knew it was true, his pride wouldn't let him fully accept that these pleading works came from within himself. The same man, no...........the same monster who wrote the arrogant Don Juan Triumphant. So with a cry of defeat Erik had given up on music as well as love. For a year no sound came from the majestic organ, the opera halls were not haunted by his angelic voice.

The silence that emanated from the once boustrous phantom caused much unease among the managers and opera company. Meg Giry was often seen staring up at Box Five with something akin to guilt. It was well known, even now, that little Meg along with her mother had been confidants to the phantom. He never came up to see another opera after the tragic performance of his own. Meg and Madame Giry visited Erik once a week, always bearing a basket of food because he wouldn't go out to replenish his own stock. Erik had a suspicion that the Giry women half expected to find him dead each time they came.

It was on one of these visits that Erik had finally had enough of all his pain and heartache. And he hated being a burden to the only two people who cared if he still breathed.

" You and Meg shouldn't bother coming back here again Madame. I've decided it's time to end this melancholy existence. " Erik said from his throne, he hadn't moved since the two women had arrived hours ago.

" But monsieur.................." Erik stopped Madame Giry before she could continue, holding up his hand up as a symbol of silence. " Madame Giry. I have never been ungrateful for you and your daughters kindness. On the table is enough to keep you both very happy for the rest of your lives."

It was little Meg, no longer so little who picked up the package and looked uncertainly at her mother. "Mama?" Meg's voice was small and childish though she was now a grown woman who lead the entire company in Christine's place. The last decision Erik had forced upon the managers. He didn't feel right propelling Meg back into her timid ballerina days now.

Erik stood and beckoned Meg forward. She gracefully went to him readily, having gotten over her fear of him long ago. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the white of his dress shirt. It was a suprise to Erik who until now had kept the women at bay when they tried to show such affection. But knowing it would very well be the last human touch he'd feel, Erik welcomed her embrace and held the young woman close for a while.

Meg knew he really meant to do it then. She began to cry, Erik was like a brother to her and she loved him as such. But she knew also that he needed a different kind of love to survive.

" Sweet sister don't cry." Erik whispered in Meg's ear, the cold porcelian of his mask against her warm cheek. She nodded like a child and wiped her tears away.

" Goodbye Erik, just know that you were loved." Meg said seriously. From those words Erik saw the woman Meg had become. And he was proud that he'd been able to help her grow into such a flower. " I know mamsielle, now go up to the light where you belong." Erik's heart broke a little more as he watched Madame Giry lead a weeping Meg to the upper Opera House floors.

The emptiness of the lair crept across the floor and into his feet. Even Erik shivered at this unnatural cold, instinctively pulling his dress coat tighter around his form. Something was wrong. Then he heard it....................a slow melody at first, filtering into the silent cellars. Soft notes on a piano filled his parched ears. Music! He was hearing music again. Erik closed his eyes to better savor this heaven sent gift. As he listened, the music slowly rose and filled out as a song flowed from nowhere.

" _Tell me her name I want to know..........._

_The way she looks and where you go._

_I need to see her face, I need to understand..........._

_Why you and I came to an end."_

Erik's eyes opened and he gasped. That voice! A woman's voice broke through the slow tune, it was sad and mournful. How could such a sound penetrate this darkness? And those words.........so akin to how he felt that night he asked Christine why?

" _Tell me again I want to hear.........._

_Who broke my faith in all these years._

_Who lays with you at night when i'm here all alone._

_Remembering when I was your own."_

Where was she? This creature who echoed his soul with her angelic voice? He could hear the emotion, her voice was laced with tears.

" _I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

_I let you go now that i've found............_

_A way to keep somehow, more then a broken vow."_

Erik felt his feet move of their own accord. Following the sound of this kindred soul. She was calling him. To help heal. To heal with her.

" _Tell me the words I never said_

_Show me the tears you never shed._

_Give me the touch, the one you promised to be mine._

_Or has it vanished for all time?"_

Erik searched the stage and backstage. Though he hadn't been up here for two years he still knew every nook and cranny better then any stagehand. But the song was faded, as if it were coming from.....................the roof. The one place Erik had stayed away from since that fateful night. But she called to him.

" _I'll let you go_

_I'll let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

_I'll let you go now that i've found_

_A way to keep somehow, more then a broken vow."_

His steps were hurried now, his breathe in short gasps. Afraid any delay would result in losing the song with the angelic voice forever.

" _I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I and then I realize_

_Theres more to love then only bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes..............."_

He reached the roof and saw something unbelievable. A woman in a flowing blue gown of unusual cut. long red locks to her shoulders and emerald cats eyes. But the glow of light around her body made her appear a ghost. Then her vibrant eyes focused on Erik and she smiled.

" _I'd give away my soul to hold you once again._

_And never let this promise end."_

She sang and held out her hand to Erik. Transfixed as Christine had once been by Erik before, he followed the woman as she beckoned him to her. He never noticed that she had backed out from the roofs edge and now stood perched upon thin air.

" _I'll let you go_

_I'll let you fly_

_Now that I know, i'm asking why._

_I'll let you go now that i've found_

_A way to keep somehow more then a broken vow.........."_

Erik could see the tears i her eyes now, never seeing he was walking over the ledge until the woman's face held a horrified expression.

" Erik No!" The specter cried, but it was too late. Erik felt the air rush around him as he fell, knowing this ghost would be on the other side. No doubt the angel of death. He closed his eyes as the ground came to meet him.

Chapter 2: Phantom's Lair Theater

Something woke Erik up. He turned in his sleep and found himself lying on the floor. He didn't remember passing out. Memories flooded his mind, the music, the ghostly angel on the roof and finally when he fell.

Someone was humming. Erik sat up and saw he was on a stage, but not his familiar opera stage. It was fair size with thick, velvet curtains. Erik saw he was lying directly below a catwalk. Confused, Erik went to find out where he was. Keeping to the shadows, not wanting his presence known Erik felt his old awareness come alive again. Carefully this time, he followed the music to seek answers to a few unanswered questions. Like how he survived a fall from the opera house roof?

The humming led to the main stage that posed no competition to the opera populaire but could house a fairly large production. The stage hadn't seen a performance in months if appearances showed true. Sets laid about in different phases of construction, half painted scenes and folded scripts of the upcoming production were strung about along with unswept sawdust from the carpenters work. Hidden in the safety of the wings, Erik's attention fell on the figure seated in an ornate throne that resembled his own in the lair.

Erik was not half as suprised that he recognized the woman as he was by her attire. It was his heavenly ghost dressed as a man. Her red curls fell over one shoulder to expose the length of her graceful throat. With legs clad in jeans and a short sleeved shirt. Erik could plainly see her lithe figure as well. Her skin absent of a unearthly glow was a delicious creme color instead.

At the moment his very real angel was cradling a well used guitar with her eyes closed. Her fingers found the tune she was humming and sang.

" _Child of the wilderness _

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion._

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness."_

It was no doubt his angel and again she sang to his soul. The pity did not sting, the sympathy in her voice did not force him to shudder. For she sang from experience and mutual pain. Erik could hear it so clearly.

" _Never dreamed out in the world_

_There were arms to hold you._

_You've always known_

_Your heart was on it's own."_

Erik felt his heart soar with her voice and closed his eyes to cherish it. Yet he would not let her voice sweep his reason away this time, wrapping a firm grip around the rigging ropes to stop himself from going to her in case it shatter the enchantment.

" _So laugh in your loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness._

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to live life that is lived alone._

_Learn to be lonely._

_Life can be lived._

_Life can be loved alone.................."_

She visibly shuddered when her fingers stilled the guitar strings and tears strayed on her cheek. Erik used all his strength to keep back and not wipe away her tears with his hands and voice. A voice he hadn't used in years. The song had ended but her spell over him had not. And so he called to her in return.

" Bravi, bravi, bravisimi." Words he had once sung to Christine, he softly repeated now to this nameless woman.

She sat upright in the mock throne, wiping away the tears and placing on a mask of emotion. " Who is that?!" There was an obvious amusement in her voice no alarm or caution. She set the guitar down and started inspecting the stage. " Who's there?" She asked again, sounding as if she were playing at a child's game of hide and seek.

Erik was shocked to find himself answering. " A simple admirer mamsielle." The woman turned in his direction, but he was too well hidden for her to see yet. " Who are you?" Erik tried to find an answer for this sensitive question. But whatever he was going to say was cut off by an angels hand seizing his wrist and pulling him into the light.

_The first song was by a woman named Lara Fabian though I don't know the name. And the second song was of course " Learn to be Lonely" sang by Minnie Driver for the new Phantom of the Opera movie soundtrack. The movie itself was beautiful and was worth waiting for by the way._

_That is the first part of the story and I hope you like it. Review and there will be more I promise. Soon you'll meet the Phantom's Lair Theater company and my reincarnation of Carlotta and a gay man who plays Raoul. ( evil laughter) Review and i'll put up that fun chapter. _


	2. Welcome to the show

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Phantom of the Opera

enough said. I do however own Ariel, Darius,

Ghost, the Phantom's Lair Theater and the

company members of said theater so don't even

think about stealing it.

Story: Erik tries to end his life and instead falls into the 

present time where he finds a group of actors who

make a career out of rewriting his story on stage. He

meets the leader of the Phantom's Lair Theater and

sees salvation.

Note: Introducing Erik to the modern world is going to be the

hardest and probably the most confusing, unsmooth

chapter in this story. So please forgive the section

named Ariel the angel. It does make more sense as if

goes and Erik doesn't freak out as much. By the way

i'm am using the new movies phantom but the stage

production story. I needed the phantom to be around

Ariel's age and though I love Micheal Crawford dearly

he is too old to be the love interest here without me

feeling bad. So Gerard Butler is the phantom in this

story.

( Erik's thoughts) Ariel's thoughts _Song in italics_

Miranda de la Costa- Thanks so much for your review and the

help with my 'mamsielle' problem. Because of

you the story continues. And I love your story

too so keep it up.

Chapter 3: Ariel the angel

Ariel had no idea who she was pulling into the light, but she did know who he was pretending to be. She couldn't count how many guys played this game with her. Fortunately this one was easy to pinpoint and had not taken to the catwalk. She really didn't feel like chasing someone above the stage at three in the morning.

Ariel's hand was wrapped firmly around the man's wrist and she gave a strong yank. Out of the dark stumbled a disoriented man in a familiar outfit. A tailored black suite and white dress shirt, cape, gloves and the ever present mask. It was a white mask and only covered the right side of his face. Ariel knew she was dealing with the Andrew Lloyd Weber phantom and not the many other reincarnations including Gaston Leroux's book. It was a good thing she knew how to deal with the musical ones better anyway. They were less dangerous. The question was if he'd keep up character after he'd been discovered.

" Hello monsieur." Ariel said sweetly, not able to put any fear into her words. A cheshire cat grin on her face. " Is there something I can do for my secret admirer?"

The man straightened and Ariel managed to feel smaller though he was only an inch taller then her. This one definitely has the character down presence wise He stared down at her with two mismatched eyes. One cobalt blue and the other grey. Ariel had the urge to back away but stood her ground instead.

" Where am I ?" He said, ignoring Ariel's playful words. The question confused her and she could see the emotion was mirrored in the mans eyes. She was used to things like 'I am the Phantom!' or 'Looking for my angel, have you seen her?' Some even started belting out songs from the musical on the wrong key. But this was different.

" You don't know where you are?" Ariel asked, no longer playing around. There was something wrong here.

Erik put a hand to his aching head as he tried to keep his composure. Not long after she'd stopped singing Erik's distressing situation occurred to him fully. ( I should be dead )

The woman was still holding his wrist, realizing this he jerked out of her grip. Erik saw her flinch and he slightly regretted his actions. Meg's sisterly affection still fresh in his mind and he still couldn't accept human touch.

The woman had asked him a question. Knowing she wouldn't believe the absurd story Erik tried to find words to explain, fully expecting laughter to follow. He didn't know why he was telling her this, but he had no reason to lie either.

" I was in the cellars of the Opera Populaire with full intention to kill myself......" He began and immediately saw the concern flash in the woman's eyes. " But then I heard someone singing............you. And I followed it. Coming to the roof and there you were, singing to me with some ethereal glow about you."

Erik took a breathe, nervous for some reason. No doubt because the angel stood before him, her eyes growing wider with each word he said. Her nails pressed tightly against her palms. " You sang to me, you saw me and you smiled. I thought you were a angel, forgive my words madame. But when you sang I followed you without seeing the roofs edge and I fell. Thinking I was going to die I welcomed it. But I didn't die........I woke up here but honestly I don't know where here is." Erik finished with a frustrated sigh.

The woman was silent and Erik looked at her to see the stunned expression on her face. " Thats not possible." She said in a breathy voice, as if she had run a ten mile race. " It's just not possible." She said again and walked across the stage before Erik could say another word. She retrieved a spiral notebook from her bag and returned to his side. She frantically flipped through its pages and then back up at Erik as if he wasn't real. " Oh god!"

Erik was worried about the woman by now, she looked on the verge of tears though he wasn't sure why. Misunderstanding the meaning for her distress he tried to take back what he said. " I apologize if what i've said upsets you madame, I.............."

" No." She said cutting him off. " Its not that I don't believe you....its just that.......well it just isn't possible for you to even be here. I mean......you can't alter someone's life by writing a fictional story.......it's just not possible!" She said frantically. " I wrote what happened to you. The roof and the angel but the angel wasn't me in the story. You coming to the present and being here at the theater. I wrote all that but it shouldn't of happened. I mean phantom's would be popping up everywhere if phans could do that stuff." She said with a nervous laugh and Erik wondered about her sanity.

Ariel was having a nervous break down, that was the bottom line. Who knew that writing fan fiction was going to put Erik right in her lap? After the fact fully hit her, she realized that Erik was getting frightened by her behavior. Tossing the notebook aside to consult later she calmed herself down before speaking.

" Look, your not going to believe me but your not in the 1800's anymore. This is the year 2005 and your in America at the Phantom's Lair Theater." She said, putting her hands up in the international symbol of keeping someone calm. Not that it ever really worked.

" What are you exactly implying!" Erik bellowed. Going quickly from confusion to outrage. To think this woman thought he was illiterate enough to believe such trash as that. And he'd thought she wouldn't believe his story?! She was obviously crazy. " Do you think Madame, that I would believe that for one second?!" The woman flinched at his voice but this time he could care less how she felt. Had the whole scene on the roof been an elaborate set up? Something cooked up by the young Viconte no doubt as a final blow to his heart. Erik quickly dismissed that since Raoul was not bright enough to think of something that grand.

Ariel watched Erik turn this over in his mind and realized she had given no proof that he should even start to believe her. And she thought pointing out the story he'd told her a moment ago wouldn't help the matter. So while he was preoccupied in his head, Ariel again latched onto his wrist and proceeded to drag him to the back door. Erik immediately started pulling in the other direction.

" Do you think i'm some kind of rag doll _Madame lunatic_? Keep your hands off me or i'll be forced to make you!" Erik ranted though he wasn't putting much effort into the threat. Ariel just blew a strand of hair out of her face and wondered why it is she liked the Phantom of the Opera anyway. The man was such a handful.

" Believe me _monsieur _I don't think you'll feel the same once you see this." Ariel said and when she opened the backdoor she thanked god it was five p.m. and that the theater was in the middle of downtown. Because the people on their way home from work were jamming up the street with their cars and honking rudely at each other to keep moving along. Ariel smiled at the familiar sight but Erik, who had stopped fighting her looked perplexed by the normal mayhem of the workday ending. People going off to clubs or coffee shops yelled at each other across streets and almost none of the women wore dresses and the men were less then gentlemanly.

" Where am I?" Erik asked for maybe the tenth time that night and Ariel felt slightly guilty for shocking him like this. But it wasn't her fault entirely.

" Like I said before. Your in America, the year is 2005 and this is the Phantom's Lair Theater." Ariel said gently, not wishing to startle him anymore. " And my names Ariel Gentry by the way."

Erik didn't respond, the phantom of the opera sank to the floor and let his face fall into the safety of his hands. Ariel's heart twisted inside. This was an all too familiar image burned into her mind of him. And of herself. "How did I get here?" His voice was almost lost, muffled by his hands. Ariel let herself slide down on the floor to sit next to him. " I'm not really sure. I can't really explain it to myself much less you."

She saw his shoulders sag and recognized the pure emotional exhaustion he must be feeling. It was starting to weigh on her as well and there was rehearsal for the new musical piece tomorrow morning she had to take care of. How am I going to get through tomorrow with him here?

" Things may make more sense in the morning. Come on Erik, you might as well stay with me. It's my fault your here anyway." Ariel said, standing up and waiting for Erik to do the same. But Erik was staring up at her with weary eyes.

" How do you know my name?" He asked and Ariel smiled. " Erik, you will be suprised just how much I and millions of other people know about you. Now come on we both need some sleep and i'm not letting you bunk down here."

Erik followed her up the stairs to the flat she had in the theater. Her way of thinking was if she owned the theater she may as well live in it.

Ariel knew that Erik was only compliant with her wishes because he was so confused and out of his territory. She had a feeling that if things didn't change in the near future there would be two permanent residence in the theater.

Chapter 4: Good Boy Ghost

It was extremely early in the morning when the alarm clock on Ariel's night stand went off much earlier then she had set it. Blurry eyed and with hair that resembled a enormously funny red afro, Ariel tried to make out what time it was through all the sleep in her eyes.

5:00 a.m. ! She hadn't set it that early. Rehearsal wasn't till seven, she usually got up an hour beforehand to get herself together. Curious but not really caring about the malfunction, Ariel fell back on the bed and was determined to get an hour more of sleep. Then she heard the distinct bark of her hybrid, warning her that someone was in the house other then her.

All the memories from last night came back in a rush and she sat straight up in bed. " Oh Shit!"

It took Ariel all of five minutes to get a robe on over her pj's and try to navigate a brush through her hair and rush out into the living room where she'd left a certain masked man the night before.

Erik had woken up that morning to utter confusion, a familiar feeling as of late and a set of sharp teeth that growled at him in a none too friendly way. (Merde) Firstly checking if his mask was still on, Erik then backed away from the teeth to see that they belonged to a pure white hybrid wolf dog with cobalt blue eyes. The dog barked once and Erik stared it down.

" Hush now. We can't be friends if you go waking up your master now can we?" Erik said, weaving in the hypnotic note to his voice that had given him control over so many weak willed people. Unfortunately the dog was not included in the list of people his voice worked on. The hybrid only crouched low and growled more viscously in preparation to pounce.

" Ghost No!"

The dogs ears flattened at the command and but it soon perked back up and bounded over to its master. Erik followed the dogs progress with his eyes and saw it sit at attention next to Ariel with her face gentle from sleep and a dark blue robe wrapped around her body. Her red hair contrasting sharply with the fabric so that Erik once again remembered the seeing her on the roof. With the wolf sitting next to her it was like a painting come to life.

Ariel looked guilty as she patted the wolf dogs head. " I'm sorry about Ghost. He's very protective and I forgot to let him know you were a guest here." She said and held the scruff of the dogs neck and hauled him back over to the couch where Erik was still sitting. Ariel reached out for his hand and Erik recoiled from her touch. Ghost growled.

She looked at him apologetically. " This is the only way he'll accept you. If I can't trust you neither will he."

Erik felt his heart leap at this. He knew it was only about the dog but he couldn't help finding his own meaning in her words. Could he trust this woman? ( Her names Ariel you fool ! ) Erik didn't know if he could bring himself to use her name though. He almost laughed realizing she was an angel by name if not anything else.

He hesitantly let Ariel take his hand and she smiled. Then holding his hand she brought Erik's palm to Ghost's snout. The hybrid sniffed his hand, nuzzling his wet nose in Erik's palm and he almost jerked back at the alien feeling. Ariel's thumb started to run gently across the heel of Erik's palm and he calmed at the touch.

" This is Erik." She said to the dog. " He's a friend, so be nice to him Ghost." The dog gave an excited yip and without warning planted both of it's front paws on Erik's chest. For a moment all the wind was knocked out of the phantom but when he registered Ghost was licking his face as if he were a long lost master unrestrainable laughter managed to fill the room.

Ariel was shocked and delighted as she watched the phantom start to laugh at Ghost's actions. She had expected a million different reactions but this one.

" To think you were going to kill me not a moment ago and now i'm your best friend. Your a puzzling creature Ghost." Erik said with a chuckle and a smile that lit up the left side of his face and his eyes.

Ariel patted Ghost's back as the dog continued to lavish affections on Erik. Good Boy Ghost. She smiled and after a while hauled Ghost off her guest. She laughed.

" Now that you've had an early morning bath would you two gentlemen like some breakfast?" Ariel asked and was immediately answered by Ghost's happy bark. Erik smiled. " I believe Ghost speaks for both of us Madame Gentry. But I insist on helping you."

Erik began to get up but Ariel pushed him back onto the couch rather unlady like but tough shit. " Your not helping me with anything Erik, your staying right there. Ghost keep him on the couch." Ariel said in a way that left no room for argument. Ghost leapt onto the couch and laid his front paws and head out on Erik's lap and looked up at the masked man imploringly. Erik scratched the dogs ears and Ghost's eyes closed and his tail wagged in response.

Ariel laughed at the sight before noticing all the books and scripts laid open on the coffee table. Among them was all three Phantom books by Susan Kay, Gaston Leroux and not so popular 'Phantom of Manhattan', the Andrew Lloyd Weber Musical Libretto with pictures and some fan fiction scripts of her own. The movies and cds had been scattered about and the jewel cases left open, and Ariel realized Erik had no idea how they worked. Erik must have stayed up all night reading this. It would sure save her a lot of explaining but not embarrassment as the fan fiction scripts were romantic ones.

" Did you sleep at all last night ?" She asked with concern, starting to gather the books and putting them back on the bookshelves. She saw Erik sober from his recent outburst and Ariel was sorry for asking.

" I don't sleep that often and they were necessary for me to read. I understand a little better whats going on. Just not how I got here." Erik's voice was low and controlled as he still absently scratched Ghost's ears to the dogs delight. He sounded more like the Erik she had known through her stories now and she felt like she was on familiar ground.

" Maybe I should explain where you are then. Phantom's Lair Theater is a place where we take your story, the versions you've read and well change them to how we think things should have happened." Ariel said carefully and saw Erik nod his head, taking in everything she said. " In this theater we take those stories and make them into plays or musicals and act them out on our stage. It's called Phantom's Lair because we only do alternative stories about you and the other people who were part of your life."

" Like the two you wrote?" He asked, indicating the ones on the coffee table and Ariel nodded. " Perfect examples of what we do here." She said, turning into the kitchen and turning on the coffee pot. She was making coffee for twelve anyway.

" And the players for the theater, do you have someone who plays me?" Erik asked in the other room.

" Yes, but Anthony is leaving the company soon. You can meet the whole cast if you like, they'll be here in an hour." Ariel smiled as she started cooking breakfast. " I think you'll like our resident Raoul a lot." She said cheerily, deliberately baiting the man. She heard a distinct growl that was not from Ghost.

" And why do you think that?" His voice was cold and very close. Ariel turned to see him sitting at the kitchen table, take a tentative taste of the coffee she'd left there for him. She didn't react to his reaction and only smiled. " Because Darius Ojeda, the man who plays Raoul in all our productions is gay and he loves you ."

Erik's first real gulp of coffee was ceremoniously spit across the room and Ariel started to laugh and try not to knock over the eggs she was cooking. While Erik stared at her aghast. (The world has gone mad) And Erik's assumption wouldn't be far off the moment the Phantom's Lair Theater players showed up for rehearsal.

:: Evil laughter:: Poor Erik is not having his best day. But he'll be more himself in the next chapter I promise.

Next Chapter: We get to see what Ariel meant by Darius loving Erik. And there will be songs in the next chapter as you'll get to see a piece from one of the Phantom's Lair Theater productions. Erik will get to see one of the stories about him played out on stage.

Keep reviewing and the chapters will keep coming. See you on the stage again soon.


	3. Meet Darius

_Disclaimer: Phantom does not belong to me. Ariel, Darius, Ghost and the Phantom's Lair Theater and it's company belong to me. _

_Note: If you are against other woman stories and homosexual friends why are you reading this? lol. If you've made it this far you are not against these things so welcome and enjoy the story. Meet Darius and the rest of the Phantom's Lair company. Thank you to my few but loyal fans. Your reviews were wonderful and I hope you like this new installation. _

( Erik's thought) Ariel's thoughts _songs in italics_

Chapter 5: Darius de Changy

After the comment about Darius and a lengthy explanation from Ariel she was still laughing periodically. She never thought it would be so easy to startle Erik but obviously it was. Knowing it was possibly bad for her health to openly tease the phantom she only gave him knowing smiles which he simply returned with an unthreatening glare. This may be fun.

Ariel and Erik were talking about the production for that night. Even though 'Blind To It All' had been playing for the last two weeks, at day the whole cast and crew were already working on sets and practicing scenes for the next piece for the following month. When Erik asked her to explain how the story went Ariel was a bit uncomfortable. How exactly do you explain a romantic piece to the person it's supposed to be about? In the end Ariel suggested he simply watch the performance that night in the light and sound booth.

Conversation went onto things like showing Erik how to use the stereo, dvd player, tv, vcr and computer. Definitely a learning process she wished on no one. She forgot that Erik didn't even know what electricity was and she had the strong urge to just shove a science book in his hands and leave it to him. But she was patient and answered every question he posed.

Ariel was so caught up in telling Erik which buttons not to touch so he wouldn't erase every file on her ibook that she hadn't paid any attention to the clock. A knock on the apartment door startled both Erik and Ariel. Erik's hand went instinctively to his mask as if to check if it was still there and Ariel absently wondered why he hadn't done that with her. Then the problem at hand took over her thoughts.

" Everyone's here." She looked at the clock. " And no wonder, it's seven-thirty. They actually had to use their key for once." Ariel said with a chuckle. " Who is it?" She called and she saw Erik back into a corner that hadn't been filled with light from the sun.

" Raoul de Changy of course." Came a very aristocratic voice and Ariel snorted.

" Yeah, and i'm Christine Daae. " She said sarcastically as she opened the door. It revealed a blond haired, blue eyed man in jeans and a white t-shirt. Hair slicked back with the right amount of hair product and clean shaven. If the man were straight he'd be every girls dream guy. Unfortunately he was dating Jeremy who worked at the bar down the street where the theater company frequented after shows.

" All right, so maybe i'm the best part for Christine but you won't let anyone cross dress." The man said in a mock tone of hurt.

Ariel smirked. " Only because your incredibly terrible at playing girls Darius. Have trouble getting in ?" She said walking into the kitchen to retrieve the coffee mugs for the cast and crew. Darius followed and was greeted by Ghost who jumped up on the man and he laughed.

" Well if it isn't our little Opera Ghost. How are you boy? Chasing off any guy who could make Ariel a good boyfriend?" He asked devilishly.

" Darius!" Ariel shot at him with warning. " I think it's you who chases off anyone who's interested in me." She said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

" Only because your pretty much my little sister. I want you to find someone who will take good care of you." He said and helped her pour coffee into the mugs.

" Erik you can come out and help us now." Ariel called over her shoulder. " Darius isn't going to bite you." She smiled as Erik slowly came out of the shadows and eyed Darius with a weary eye he was also probably trying to decipher everything the two had just said. Darius returned the gesture and they both looked at Ariel as if to ask ' now what? '

Ariel was enjoying this. " Sorry, I forgot to introduce you two. Erik this is Darius Ojeda our Raoul de Changy of our stage , Darius this is Erik Destler the Phantom of the Opera of the Opera Populaire in Paris. " She said sweetly as if this was not an unusual meeting.

Erik saw the resemblance in Darius to the real Viconte and Darius was still confused. He turned to Ariel questionably. " Is he here to audition for Anthony's part?" He asked, obviously meaning Erik's attire.

Ariel shook her head. " No, this is the man Anthony plays." She said and handed Darius his phantom mug. " Sit down, drink your coffee and i'll explain."

A few minutes later, Erik filling in the facts where Ariel wasn't sure and showing Darius the piece of fiction that had brought this all about left the actor floored. " Your seriously not playing a trick on me?" He asked, clutching his mug a little too tightly. " We're not joking Darius I swear." Ariel said who was absently flipping through the script for that days rehearsal and Erik was absently fiddling with his gloves.

Darius caught Erik's eyes and he saw that the young man was looking at him with awe in his eyes. " You wouldn't happen to like men would you?" Darius asked and Erik nearly fell off the back of the couch which he'd been leaning on. " What do you mean by that?!" Erik blurted out before he could check his words. Darius smiled. " I mean are you attracted to men. Like having a relationship with one?" He asked and it was Erik's turn to be absolutely floored.

" No!" Erik said quickly in reply and instantly glared at Ariel who was holding the script over her face which was turning red in her attempt to hold in laughter. " It's time to start rehearsal............so lets get downstairs...........and explain this to everyone else." Ariel said laughing in between some words. They managed to get downstairs without dropping the coffee mugs or Erik threatening to ring Darius's neck if he didn't stop staring at him.

Chapter 6: Blind To It All

After explaining who Erik was to the cast and crew and making them believe what they were saying was true, Ariel was able to introduce Erik to everyone.

" Jessica Talbot is our Meg Giry, Katarina Williams is Madame Giry, the two talking in the back are Kyle and Tyler who play Firmin and Adre." The people Ariel called attention to came up and greeted Erik warmly and he was astonished that they enjoyed meeting him. Ariel introduced many of the dancers and chorus then came to the people he was the most worried about meeting.

" And our most principle actors. This is Veronica Smith who plays Carlotta." The woman was maybe in her early thirties with short auburn hair and hazel eyes, she was a very skinny woman and she dressed like a twenty-first century version of Carlotta in slightly fancier clothes then most of the other actors casual practice wear. " I'm not really like Carlotta." Veronica said in her defense though everyone started to laugh at this. Ariel smiled.

" Maybe not as annoying as Carlotta but you still act like a drama queen."

Erik smiled when he realized that everyone was simply teasing each other lightly. They were like a huge family and Erik was suprised that they were welcoming him so easily. He also noticed the expression of awe on all their faces when they looked at him and it was getting unnerving.

" Darius you met already. But these are our most prized actors. This is Giselle Carter who is our Miss Christine Daae." Erik looked at the woman and didn't find much resemblance between her and the true songstress. Giselle had long blond hair instead of brown locks and her eyes were brown instead of blue. She definitely had Christines small frame and sweet demeanor. " I doubt he cares who I am Ariel." Giselle said, looking very flustered by all the attention. But Erik always the gentlemen waved her words away. " Nonsense mademoiselle Giselle, i'm sure you are charming as Miss Daae." He said and kissed her hand.

Ariel put a mock look of hurt on her face. " Well I never had such a reaction from him. I'm probably not that important." She said dismally. Erik smiled and bowed to Ariel gallantly, putting some theatrical flare into the gesture for her. " Why mademoiselle Ariel this isn't true. To be pleased is all I ask of you." He said mocking the words to the song from the musical and he daringly kissed her cheek instead of her hand. Though he couldn't explain his actions to even himself.

Everyone clapped and some of the men whistled and Erik smiled to see Ariel was blushing. " I wished you hadn't found the musical libretto." Ariel said with a laugh and touched her cheek where he'd kissed her. The troupe laughed and a man came forward and extended his hand to Erik.

" I do believe you've stunned Ariel too much for her to introduce me. I'm Anthony Carter, the one who has the honor to portray you on stage." He said and actually copied Erik's bow. The phantom laughed, seeing his own movements duplicated so completely before him. Anthony was graceful in his movements and held himself straight and proud. His face strong and dark featured, in a way Erik supposed his own would be if he was not disfigured. Like seeing a ghost of himself.

" Giselle is my wife, we'll be joining the musical production soon. We'll be the first husband and wife version of Christine and the Phantom." Anthony said and Giselle held his hand and Erik couldn't help but smile. Glad to see someone had benefitted from his story if not himself. " You have great taste monsieur, i'm sure your good to her." Erik said and Anthony seemed to understand his meaning. " We're very happy together."

Anthony said with a smile. Erik returned the smile and after talking to the everyone for a while he felt smothered.

" I believe i'm keeping your rehearsal from going on." Erik announced and immediately everyone started to object. Erik wasn't used to people wanting to be in his company and it only drove him to want privacy even more. " No, I won't delay it much longer. But I will watch, just not from the stage." They at least agreed to that. Though he saw the understanding stand out most in Ariel's eyes as she sadly nodded to him in silent agreement to the unspoken request. He wanted to be alone for a while. It was too much too soon.

Ariel was sometimes called the reincarnation of Madame Giry when it came to rehearsal. She drove the chorus, dancers and actors to perfection but was more light hearted and less harsh with her words then the venerable dance mistress.

" Giselle, Anthony. I need you guys closer during the words '_love is the only danger'. _ Anthony you know what I mean, use ' Music of the Night' as reference for the ghosting over her face." She said running her own hand over Giselle's cheek but not touching, just barely. Giselle closed her eyes and acted as if it was Anthony's hand and he nodded, knowing what she wanted.

" All right, Tanner I need ' Take Me As I Am' from the top." She called up to the sound and light booth and got a thumbs up. " Giselle, Anthony back at your first marks and lets see those voices and movements flow together this time." She said and everyone got in position.

Anthony had on the stage mask that had been specially made to fit his face correctly, when he left there would have to be another mask made for the new actor. Giselle still had her street clothes on but she never needed anything to fall into Christine. The music started and the two actors stared at each other, acting as if they didn't know how to approach each other. Then Anthony started to sing.

_Sometimes I see past the horizon_

_Sure of my way, where I am going_

_But where's the prize I have my eyes on_

_Where there is just no knowing_

Anthony held out his hand to Giselle and she slowly came forward if not sure of herself either. But he smiled at her and she smiled and came to him, slipping her hand into his.

_And if despair tears me in two_

_Who can I turn to but you_

_You know who I am_

_Take me as I am........_

Giselle touched his masked side of his face and Anthony closed his eyes at her touch as she sang.

_Look in my eyes, who do you see there?_

_Someone you know, or just a stranger?_

_If you are wise you will see me there_

_Love is the only danger. _

Anthony ghosted his hand over her cheek like Ariel had showed him and she smiled as the whole scene came together. Anthony took a well rehearsed shaky breathe and finally laid his hand fully on her cheek and Giselle closed her eyes as she sang.

_Love meaning me_

_Love meaning you_

_We'll make that one dream come true_

_You know who I am_

_Take me as I am. _

Anthony joined her and their voices rose to a joyous pitch.

_Though fate won't always do what we desire_

_Still we can set the world on fire._

_Give me your hand, give me your heart._

Anthony looked at her imploringly as he sang

_Swear to me we'll never part._

Giselle only too happy to calm his fears

_We'll never part!_

And they finished together

_You know who I am_

_This is who I AM_

_Take me as I am..............._

The whole theater exploded with applause and Ariel smiling at her soon to be leaving friends saw Erik, high on the catwalks applauding the couple as well with a shaken look on his face. But when he saw Ariel he smiled at her and gave her what looked like a 'thank you' for what she had done.

" Okay everyone, that was awesome. Now practice the lines that follow for the next act and i'll be back in a minute." Ariel said and made her way up to the catwalk.

Erik had watched the two give themselves to each other so completely during the performance that it had brought a tear to his eye. He pictured himself with Christine singing the same song but the picture would not come together in his mind. Proof that no such thing was possible then or now.

" Erik?" He turned and saw Ariel standing beside him on the catwalk. A wonder that he hadn't seen her coming. She looked worried.

" Did Anthony and Giselle's performance bother you? I'm sorry if it did, I didn't think about what you'd think of all this. It has to be a lot to think about. How everyone here accepts you and what we do for a living." She started to babble nervously, she wasn't even looking at him and this bothered Erik.

" No, they were wonderful. Two grand singers who love each other very much. I find nothing wrong with that." He said, smiling down at the couple again as they read lines on the stage. Words of love and happiness he knew would never come from his or Christine's lips.

Ariel would still not meet his eyes and Erik touched her shoulder. In one day he'd been able to let her touch him and he'd kissed her cheek. He hadn't questioned the comfort he felt around her and he wasn't about to now. Somehow he thought doubting it would ruin such a feeling. Ariel finally met his eyes and blushed. Erik sensed that they were high above where no one could see them and they could barely see each other in the this near dark.

Doing something that he would he never have done were it Christine or anyone else, Erik closed the distance between him and the angel before him. Ariel's eyes held a sparkle in them that Erik took as permission and he kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, but they both felt the spark when their lips touched. Erik pulled away first, still able to smell the rose oil she wore and feel the warmth of her lips on his and her fingers when they had grazed his undeformed cheek.

Ariel watched the side of his mouth turn up in a unbelieving smile. His fingers absently playing with a strand of her hair. A warmth had spread through out her body when he kissed her, but no matter how much she wanted to she wouldn't push it any farther. Though she wanted to so badly. She had felt complete for a second and she desperately wanted that feeling back.

Erik wanted to hold her, close to his heart and body. To feel her heartbeat, to know that she was real and that she hadn't pulled away or run away from him. He didn't know who she was but deep inside he did. She shared something with him, though he didn't know what it was. So he simply stared into her eyes and leaned in to feel the warmth of her lips again.

" Ariel! We need you on the stage!"

Erik pulled back, seeing the disappointment on Ariel's face as she looked down to see that most of the cast and crew were indeed looking for her. Erik and he gestured that she should go. But the fiery haired angel showed no sign of moving. Erik ran his hand down her cheek, she sighed at the touch and Erik smiled.

" I will watch the performance tonight. But for now you have rehearsal to attend to and I have my thoughts to organize. Now run along my sweet Seraph." He said and Ariel chuckled. " You cheated. Calling me Seraph instead of angel, but I like it." She said and placed a feather soft kiss on his lips before heading back down to the stage.

Erik watched her go, staying in the dark so no one would see him. It felt familiar but Erik knew this was different. He had no one to hide from, not here. He enjoyed watching Ariel work, knowing that the smile on her face was because of him.

That night Erik made his way up to the sound and light booth before people started to file in to see that nights performance of ' Blind To It All.'

_So what do you think? Next chapter will have a small piece of 'Blind To It All' and Erik's reaction to it. What will happen when Anthony and Giselle have to leave, who will replace them? And what will happen with our dear phantom and Ariel? Review and you shall find out. _

_By the way Seraph is just another way to say angel. I thought it would be cliché to let Erik call Ariel angel. The song in this chapter was called 'Take Me As I Am' from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. See you soon._


	4. Blind To It All Part 1

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or Erik, I do own Ariel, Darius, all the other cast and crew of Phantom's Lair Theater and the theater itself. _

_Note: Nothing really just enjoy the performance of ' Blind To It All.' Just so you guys don't get confused. When the action is not happening in the sound booth i'll be calling Anthony Erik during the play since thats who he's playing. You'll know when it's the real Erik i'm talking about._

Chapter 7 : Blind To It All Part 1

Tom Hanson walked into the sound booth and proceeded to start all the pre-show checks on the sound and light boards. He never noticed Erik standing behind him until the phantom voiced his presence.

" Ariel said I should watch the performance from here." He said calmly and smirked when Tom jumped a few feet in the air before spinning to stare at Erik with a chalk white face. Upon seeing who it was the man leaned against the sound system to catch his breathe.

" You would think working here for the past two years would prepare me for things like this. But man you take the cake." Tom said, managing a shaky laugh. " Makes sense though, you are pretty much the leader here anyway." Tom said shaking his head before going back to his work and Erik leaned back in his chair.

" How long before the musical starts?" Erik asked but was interrupted by a familiar bark as a white hybrid attempted to jump on Erik's lap. The dog only managed to get his top half over Erik's legs but it was enough to make the phantom sit up straighter.

" Hey Ghost." Tom greeted the dog cheerfully. " Oh and Erik the shows starting in a few minutes. Once everyone sits down." Tom started to talk into his microphone.

" Jay, Carmen. I need the lair set on the stage. And tell Ariel we're ready to start."

Erik sat with Ghost lying content at his feet and observed the crowd through the sound booth window. It wasn't like having his own box at the opera but in a way it was even more exciting here.

Tod took off his head set and handed it to a confused Erik. The tech just smiled at him. " It's Ariel." He said.

A voice was coming from the device and Erik realized it was Ariel's but he would be damned if he could figure out how the thing worked. Tod eventually had to help him put if over his head so that it didn't accidentally pull off his mask and which button to push so he could talk. Ariel's voice filled his ear and he was having a slight sense of deja vu.

" What? You thought you were the only one who could speak to someone in another room?" Ariel said playfully as if she could read his thoughts. " I'm down here on the stage look." She said.

Erik looked out of the booth and saw Ariel's fiery red hair as she leaned out from behind the curtain with her own headset pressed to her ear and giving him a dazzling smile. Erik's heart leapt into his throat for a moment at the sheer beauty she radiated. He had no idea she was actually in the performance tonight.

" I see you bella seraph." He managed and was pleased to see her blush from all the way in the booth. " Who do you portray tonight?" He asked. On the side of the stage Ariel did a small curtsy and put on a pair of smoked glasses. " A blind woman named Manaree. Your blind guide tonight monsieur. Enjoy the show." And with that she was gone behind the stage and Erik handed the headset back to Tom.

The curtain parted and Ariel or rather Manaree came out on stage in a very familiar midnight blue dress. It was the one he had seen her in on the rooftop. With her red hair falling around her bare throat and a pair of smoked spectacles that a blind person would wear to hide their eyes. She had a walking cane and always stared off in the wrong direction with her other hand at her side. The cane tapped back in forth as she walked with a continuos rythme.

Erik almost laughed when the scene was presented. It was a mock up of his lair and his throne which he had seen Ariel stretched out on the first time he'd seen her in real life.

Manaree walked about the lair oblivious to her surroundings or what had happened there. Her cane kept up its rythme until it struck the throne. She stopped, her body stiff for a moment. Then reaching out her hand she searched for what her cane had hit. Her searching hands touched the arm of the grand chair. Setting down the cane she gingerly felt her way to the seat and again her hand found something else in her way.

It was the music box with the monkey and its cymbals.

A smile lit up Manaree's face and she picked up the music box so she could sit down. In the middle of the lairs gloom she managed to look like a light. She set the music box on her lap and started to feel out what it was. Her hands ran over the monkey and cymbals and the music boxes lead base until her fingers found the key. She wound it up and 'Masquerade' started to play in the simple, tinkling music. Manaree swayed to the music for a moment until the monkey ceased.

Tom pressed a button on the sound board and never noticed Erik's transfixed state as a different music box like song filled the theater. Erik had let himself be pulled into the performance. Manaree opened her mouth and sang along to the enchanting music.

_Music boxes have within_

_Melodies they carry with them_

_Once their open music fills the air._

_Every person you have known_

_Has a song of their own_

_Once they open up you'll hear whats there_

_Its not easy, you must listen_

_With your heart for what lies hidden_

_There was a melody locked deep inside of me_

_But now its free_

_It found a place embraced by harmony, sweet harmony_

_Love more then anything_

_Teaches our hearts to sing_

_Only love could break the shell_

_Now I know very well the love within myself._

Manaree stopped singing for a moment and Anthony as Erik in his dress suit and mask appeared from behind the throne where she sat. He seemed both suprised by her presence and voice. He did not make his presence known and simply watched as Manaree sang from the heart.

_There was a melody locked deep inside of me_

_But now its free!_

_It found a place embraced by harmony, sweet harmony_

_Love more then anything_

_Teaches our hearts to sing_

_Only love could break the shell_

_Now I know........very well the love within myself........._

Erik walked around the chair when she had finished to stand beside her, take a very imposing stance. No doubt he was waiting for her to notice him. After a few moments Erik relaxed and the side of his face that was exposed screwed up in confusion. Then he hesitantly waved his hand before her eyes and Manaree didn't flinch. Erik pulled back as if he'd been burned.

Manaree's cane came up and nearly hit Erik in the face.

" Monsieur I don't like people standing behind me." She said without turning to face him. Erik studied her closely.

" Your blind." He said coming to stand before her, though she did not look directly at him when she followed his movements. " And you sir are deformed." She replied sharply. " But I didn't come down here to swap our handicaps in the dark." She said, setting the music box down as she stood and tapped her way along until she encountered Erik's leg. He started but did not move, refusing to move it seemed.

" How would you know that if you were blind?" Erik sounded viscous, his words cold as he began to walk around her like a hunter observing his prey.

" Stop that!" She hissed. " Your being a pest doing that. And concerning how I know who you are monsieur phantom. I may be blind but i'm not deaf. I know very well where I am and I listen to what everyone says. I didn't expect to find a stagehand to be taking his afternoon brake down in a place condemned as hell, who else would act as if he owned the entire opera." She said confidently.

Erik stopped directly behind her and spoke in her ear.

" Such brave words for a woman who is down here on her own with the feared opera ghost." He seemed delighted when she appeared startled.

" I need your help." She said, seeming to lose her confidence slightly. Erik scoffed. " And what would that be?" He asked with a sneer. Already dismissing her as he walked to the organ. " I need you to help me get into the opera's company, I want to sing monsieur." Manaree pleaded and for once reached out blindly, worried when she couldn't find the person she was speaking to.

Erik stopped in his tracks and turned to her. Seeing her dilemma, he reached out as well without thinking and touched her hand. He pulled away just as quickly and Manaree fell to the floor. Crying out in frustration at her own disability and slammed her fist into the ground.

" I cannot do this by myself!" She said angrily. " I remember what its like to see. I haven't been blind all my life. I just need your help to prove to them that it doesn't alter my singing. Please................." She took a shaky breath. " Would you have my crying and begging? Just for you to do something you have done for years. To sway the managers decisions."

Erik touched his mask, like an involuntary tick and stared down at the woman who lay almost in tears at his feet. Turning his back to her he seemed to regain his composure. His voice still cold as steel.

" And pray tell would I gain for my troubles, if you haven't noticed i'm still a wanted man."

Manaree stiffened and managed to get back to her feet, a grim expression on her face. " For your troubles sir." She said just as stiffly as her stance. " I would do whatever you will." She scoffed. " I would no doubt sell my soul if it meant I could sing. No price is too great."

Erik smirked and turned to Manaree who stood with her chin tilted up, somehow sensing the tightrope she was walking between life and death. " What is your name mademoiselle?" Erik asked gently.

" My name is Manaree." She answered. " Do you agree to help me monsieur?"

Erik didn't speak for a moment. " I will be there to sway the managers favor to you. And as for payment you will live down here with me when you are not at rehearsal or performances, no exceptions until I have found a better way for you to pay for my services. Is that understood?" Erik's voice proved no room for argument.

He looked shocked when Manaree actually smiled. " Of course monsieur. Then I shall expect you at the audition." She said and was gone with the tap-tap of her cane as she went.

Erik did not speak until the tapping had faded away. Slumping into the throne like a suddenly boneless creature and hid his masked face in his hands. " You fool!" He mocked himself. " You monstrous fool, what have you done?"

The scene changed, and Manaree stepped to the front of the Paris Opera's stage to many a snickering jest. Her cane tapping along until she reached the edge, she kept her chin high and proud. The music started and a shadow could be seen in Box Five. Manaree opened her mouth and sang.

_No worries there will be more. It's short I know but I need more time to work on the second half of Blind To It All. So review this for me and if I get rave reviews i'll work faster. I just hope I didn't confuse anyone with how i'm addressing the actors during the play. I want it to feel like Erik is living through the play as he watches it. All right everyone review and i'll be back soon. _

_Oh almost forgot, the song is called ' The Melody Within' from the movie Rigoletto, the children's movie. _


	5. Blind To It All Part 2

_Disclaimer: I'm tired of writing this but I must. Phantom of the Opera and namely Erik do not belong to me, neither does Gerard Butler (damn). Ariel, the cast and crew of the Phantom's Lair Theater, the theater and the play their performing 'Blind To It All' do belong to me._

Thank you to all my loyal readers, I love you all. Shesshomaru's Angel, Miranda de la Costa, An Anti-Sheep Chees Muffin and Count Orlok. Hope you enjoy this.

_Note: The second half of 'Blind To It All' is here. I'm absolutely giddy because i'm going to see Phantom of the Opera on stage for the first time on Tuesday. _

' _Blind To It All' has a lot more to it but I need to get back to Erik's and Ariel's relationship so i'll be cutting it pretty short. I'm thinking of making it into a full fledged fan fiction, so tell me what you think. Should I?_

_Anything not happening on stage will be in italics so as not to further confuse you all until the play is over._

Chapter 8: Blind To It All Part 2

Manaree opened her mouth and sang and Erik leaned out of Box Five to watch her.

_Anything but lonely_

_Anything but empty rooms_

_There's so much in life to share_

_What's the sense when no one else is there?_

_Anything but lonely_

_Anything but only me_

_Quiet years and too much space _

_That's the thing that's hard to face. _

Both Erik in the sound booth and the Erik on stage were captivated by her voice. The Phantom in Box Five was in danger of exposing his presence. Manaree's voice was building in power and she gave her soul as she did whenever she sang.

_You have a right to go_

_But you should also know_

_That I won't be alone for long_

_Long days with nothing said are not what lie ahead_

_I'm sorry but i'm not that strong._

_Anything but lonely_

_Anything but passing time_

_Alone is what i'll never be_

_While there's still some life in me_

Manaree stepped forward without her cane and took a commanding stance as if she could see the managers and address them. Her words strong when she sang them. She was proving herself.

_I'm still young don't forget_

_It isn't over yet_

_So many hearts for me to thrill_

_If your not here to say how good I look each day_

_I'll have to find someone who will_

_Anything but lonely_

_Anything but empty rooms_

_There's so much in life to share_

_What's the sense when no one else is there?_

The song reached its peak and Manaree let the last note soar.

_What's the sense when no one else...................IS THERE?!_

Firmin and Andre sat without a word for a moment. Manaree came back to herself and retrieved her cane. Her face confused. " Monsieur's?" She asked uncertainly.

Adre came to first and nudged Firmin out of his stupor. " Ah.............well mademoiselle Manaree. Your voice is................well magnificent. But the situation with your sight cannot allow us to take such a risk. I apologize..........." Firmin tried to manage his dismissal. But Erik had shaken himself of Manaree's singing as well and made himself known.

" My dear managers, it would not be in your best interest to dismiss such a talent." Erik said and the managers instinctively shrunk back at the familiar voice. Though they never turned to see the Phantom in plain sight in Box Five " Think of the publicity gentlemen of a blind diva who took Paris by storm." Erik said with a sneer thought it was obvious to everyone he was putting praise into his comment.

" He has a point Adre. " Firmin said with a shaky note to his voice. " It would certainly draw a crowd." The managers were frightened no doubt but they also saw a benefit for once in the Phantom's demands.

" Of course monsieur." The managers replied finally. " As you wish. Mademoiselle Manaree congratulations, you are the new primma donna of the opera populaire."

Erik smirked and was gone. The managers fussed over Manaree for a moment telling her of rehearsals for the morning. " You may stay in any room in the Opera during your employment here mademoiselle. We shall have a suite made up for you in the morning. "

The managers said already putting affections on their new primma donna. But Manaree waved them off, almost hitting Firmin with her hand. " That won't be necessary. I already have a place of residents but thank you monsieur's. Good night."

Manaree left the two baffled managers behind and her cane tapped as she went. " Do you suppose that being blind makes her fearless?" Adre asked and Firmin stared at him bewildered. " What do you mean?" He asked. " Well while we cowered my dear friend, the lady stood there with a smile and did not even seem suprised by the phantoms voice." Adre said obviously trying to puzzle the whole thing out. Firmin scoffed. " Then perhaps we should pray for blindness, then we wouldn't be such cowards."

The scene changed once again and Manaree made her way back to the lair while Erik was seated on the throne silently watching her.

" Where did you learn how to sing like that?" He asked. Manaree's cane stopped , she stared blindly ahead. " I had a tutor." She said simply and again started walking. "1.....2.....3...4.....5....6." She counted until her cane touched the organ. " 6." She verified and started moving and counting again until she touched Erik's leg at the throne.

" Your making a terrible habit of hitting me with that contraption mademoiselle." Erik said and Manaree simply smiled. " What on earth are you counting for?" He asked when she had turned away and kept counting till she reached a candelabra and nearly knocked it over.

" Unlike you monsieur, I have to depend on my memory of where objects are. I count how many steps there are between objects so I don't run into them. I don't enjoy looking the part of a blind woman." She said, a bit of venom in her words.

Erik sighed and walked over to Manaree and took hold of her arm. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly. " What are you doing?" She demanded, she sounded afraid. Erik sighed.

" If your going to live here I won't have you knocking over candles and setting the entire opera house on fire." He said and Manaree smirked. "Afraid i'll finish the job you started?" She asked slyly. Erik scoffed. " I wouldn't mind if you did, but i'd rather not be here when it happens." He said and started to walk Manaree around the room and counted with her.

" What is your name sir? I don't plan on calling your monsieur phantom forever." Manaree said. He hesitated for a moment before answering. " It's Erik." Manaree smiled.

" Well Erik, you must call me Manaree from now on instead of mademoiselle. Especially if i'm to live here."

They came back to the organ and Erik took Manaree's hand and sat her on the bench. Sitting beside her, he placed Manaree's hands on the white keys. She smiled, though she couldn't see them her fingers found a note and she managed a small tune. " You play?" Erik asked and Manaree shook her head. " No." She said and stood, leaving her cane behind.

" I believe that contraption as you call it won't be necessary down here anymore." She said and carefully walked to the throne and stopped just before it. A joyous smile on her face and she whirled about with a laugh. "See, and all I did was count." She said and slowly made her way back. "And all I have to do to find you....." She said reaching out her hand and touching his mask. " Is listen to your heartbeat." Manaree smiled but did not remove her hand.

Erik was silent, still as a statue. He seemed sad when his hand covered hers on his face.

" Sing for me." Manaree whispered. Erik nodded, she could feel it with her hand on his face.

_Some of my old friends are here_

_The light isn't good but their outlines are clear_

_I'm talking of solitude, silence and doubt_

_I tried to escape them, they soon found me out_

_Some of my old friends are here._

But Erik stopped not long after he started. Manaree frowned and her hand started to remove the mask from his face. Erik instantly grabbed her wrist with his other hand. " No."

" Erik, what can a blind woman do to you?" She asked, she waited till Erik let his hands slip away in defeat. She slid away the mask and bared Erik's deformity but she could not see it, so she did not flinch away or make a sound. Erik stared at her in amazement realizing the fact.

Then Manaree reached out to touch his face and once again Erik was startled but not before she had made contact with his face. He cried out like a child who had been struck but Manaree held firmly to his shoulder to stop him from retreating. " Don't be afraid." She whispered. Her hand brushed across his deformed cheek, Erik flinched and Manaree tried to soothe him.

" Erik I can't see your face, but I do see you. Your not a monster." She said and kissed his deformed cheek. " And i'm your friend if you want one."

Erik wrapped his arms around Manaree and held her close, she didn't refuse the embrace and instead returned it. " No more tears. I'm won't leave you here."

The scene changed and it showed over time how the primma donna and the phantom started to have feelings develop for each other. Erik had stopped wearing his mask in her presence while they were in the lair though she never removed her smoke glasses. Manaree sang on stage while Erik watched loyally from Box Five and they celebrated later.

Manaree was walking through the lair without her glasses on, she squinted her eyes and touched a candle. She could see. Erik walked in and Manaree quickly replaced her glasses and fained blindness.

" Manaree, its late. Why are you up, rehearsals are early tomorrow?" Erik asked, concern in his voice. Manaree didn't speak for a moment.

" Erik, I need to tell you something. But I need you to answer a question first." She said carefully. " Of course what is it?" He asked and took her hand though Manaree wasn't startled or suprised by his touch, Erik noticed.

" Do you love me?"

Erik did not let go of her hand. " Yes." He whispered. Manaree sighed.

" Then i'd like to tell you about my old tutor. The one who taught me how to sing." She said and Erik took a sharp breathe. " Hear me out Erik....... I met my tutor two years ago, his name was Galen. I still had my sight then and like I told you before I was ready to sell my soul to sing the way I was meant to. Galen said he would teach me and give me a place to stay without cost. It was too good to be true and I wouldn't have been able to pay him in the first place, so I accepted. For a year he taught me and I progressed, staying in the house he owned. I wanted to achieve a voice that would put me on the stage of this very opera." Manaree stopped, her voice had been filled with happiness but her face had suddenly fallen into a pained expression.

" I had finally perfected my voice to its peak and Galen was so proud. I was to come to the opera the next day to audition so that night we went out to celebrate with some of Galen's friends..........." She paused for a moment.

" He had drunk too much by the time we returned to the house. We fought, he didn't want me to leave calling me ungrateful for all he'd done. I knew he didn't mean what he said so I took it all in stride. But he was impossible to calm. I never saw his hand I only felt it when he struck me."

Erik tried to bring her into his arms but she only pushed him away gently.

" I've been blind ever since that Erik. The doctors said that Galen had hit a nerve that caused my blindness, and that in time I may be able to see again but there was nothing they could do for me. Galen didn't stop me from leaving, he knew I couldn't forgive him for what he'd done. So I left and came here." Manaree finished and finally let Erik hold her, leaning her head on his chest.

" Why tell me this now Manaree?" Erik asked, stroking her hair. She sighed.

" Because for the past few weeks my eyesight has been returning to me." She said painfully and Erik almost pushed her away.

" What!? You can see, you've able to see me without................" Erik's hand went to his unmasked face. " How could you lie to me!" Erik's voice was full of anger as he turned from her to hide his face. " I thought you were different....what a fool I was to think you'd be different then your betraying predecessor." He said and laughed a malicious, insane laugh. " What a fool."

" Erik stop it!" Manaree screamed and she pulled off the smoked glasses and tossed them away. " Look at me !" She cried and Erik calmed for a moment but still held anger boiling within. He stared into her clear emerald eyes and laughed.

" Why should I look at you my dear? To see the beautiful soul who will leave me? Why torture me so? Give me peace and let me alone. I've had enough of love and its cruelty." He said weakly, on the brink of tears.

_From the sound booth Erik's heart lurched at Anthony's words. _

" God why can't you realize i've seen your face already. Clear as day and have I ever screamed in terror or turned away once? No Erik, i'm not so naive and there is no one here to steal me away. Your face doesn't matter to me why does it to you?" Manaree said, pleading with him to understand.

Erik sat at the organ and refused to meet her eyes again. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Manaree was furious and grabbed the stunned phantom by his shirt collar. " You will hear me out Erik, look at me and tell me why I would stay if I was frightened of you. If I thought you were a monster why would I love you?" She asked and tears began to race down her cheeks when she kissed him. Erik was still for a moment but it wasn't long before he brought her down in his arms and kissed her back passionately.

_There was a cheer from the audience as they saw the two embrace. There was a very mixed reaction from Erik who watched the actors kiss. He felt a mixture of joy and jealousy thrum in his chest. _

Manaree pulled away and kissed his deformed cheek. Erik's eyes were shut as she did so and he smiled. " I love you Erik." She whispered and suddenly Erik stood and gathered Manaree in his arms and spun her around. She laughed and held onto him. When he stopped and set her down he simply stared into her seeing eyes. " And I love you Manaree."

Then he sang, from his soul.

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no incline of_

_How precise life can be._

_And if I never held you_

_I would never had a clue_

_How at last i'd find in you_

_The missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes so dry your eyes_

He ran his thumb across her cheek to take the tears away as he sang and smiled.

_And i'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever if I never knew you._

Manaree smiled at him and when he finished she began to sing.

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel _

_A love so strong and true_

_And i'm so grateful to you _

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever if I never knew you_

Erik joined her and they sang to the heavens.

_I thought our love could be so beautiful_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

_And still my heart is saying we were right._

_And if I never knew you _

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever.......if I never knew you.............._

The curtain came down and the audience applauded enthusiastically. Making whooping sounds and calling out the actors names. Anthony and Ariel came out from behind the curtain and bowed to the audience who gave them a standing ovation.

" Thank you very much." Ariel said grandly and smiled. " I like you to give Anthony Carter and his beautiful wife Giselle Carter, our Christine a big round of applause. This will be their last play at the Phantom's Lair Theater because next year they'll reprise their roles in the Phantom of the Opera stage production." She said and stepped aside to let Anthony, still in his make-up to take a bow and someone pushed Giselle out on stage who was in her street clothes. The two bowed and the lights came on.

Erik thanked Tom for letting him watch the show from the sound booth. Making sure that no one saw him out of habit instead of necessity, he made his way backstage. He found Ariel there talking excitedly with her fellow actors. Hugging Giselle as she gave Ariel a beautiful red rose.

Erik stopped and watched her for a moment. I have nothing to give her. How can I approach an angel without something to praise her with? Erik thought with a pain of guilt. He was used to being prepared for things like this. It had been so long but he didn't want to go to her empty handed.

Erik felt someone slip something into his hand, he turned and saw Veronica smiling at him. He looked down and she had slipped a sterling silver rose in full bloom into his hand with a rhinestone resting within its petals. Erik raised an eyebrow at the action. She shrugged. " You thought I was going to let you stand there and suffer? I only play Carlotta darling. " She said and walked off to her dressing room. He smiled at the rose and went to his angel.

Ariel still had tears brimming in her eyes from the last emotional scene from the play. And Giselle's gift didn't help matters. " Giselle. Your leaving soon, your not supposed to give me roses." She responded trying to give the flower back to the blond. Giselle only laughed. " Nonsense, you were wonderful tonight you deserve it." Giselle looked over Ariel's shoulder and smirked. She leaned in close to her friend and whispered slyly. " And I believe the man of your dreams is coming this way to tell you that as well."

Ariel blushed and tried to wipe at the tears on her face, making sure she was presentable. Giselle gave a very girlish laugh, playing at suprise when Erik came closer. " Oh Erik, I didn't see you there. How did you enjoy the show?" She asked. Ariel felt his presence right behind her and relished in the nearness. It felt so good to be near him.

" Marvelous Giselle, and I came to congratulate the bella diva who made such a thing become what it is." She heard Erik say and she loved the affectionate tone she sensed in his words. She turned to him and smiled, there was a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't explain.

" For you mademoiselle." He said and presented a beautiful sterling silver rose. It's petals fully open and something resting in the middle. It was a rhinestone she had no idea where he'd gotten it, but it sparkled beautifully in the stage lights. " Its beautiful, thank you." She said, wanting to hug him but not sure if that was appropriate. They had kissed once already but was he really that ready for full human contact?

Erik was wondering the very same thing about Ariel. She had openly hugged and touched other people all the time as most actors were prone to do but would she really feel comfortable showing him the same affection maybe more? Erik was afraid to try and find himself rejected for being bold.

Fortunately the decision was made for them as Veronica suspiciously walked behind Ariel and by no means accidentally bumped into the red headed singer. Ariel fell forward right into Erik, who not being prepared again for such a thing fell backwards when he attempted to catch her. They toppled to the floor Ariel ontop of Erik as Veronica bit her lower lip and attempted to look innocent. " Oops sorry, are you two okay?"

Ariel and Erik stared into each others eyes and tried to figure out what had just happened. Neither of them moved and frankly neither of them wanted to.

" Uh........thank you." Ariel said uncertainly.

_I'm evil I know. But I want reviews before I continue. Let me know I still have loyal readers please. I hope you guys liked the musical I busted my butt writing that. _

_This was super long and I hope you guys don't expect that all the time. The songs were 'Anything But Lonely' from Sarah Brightman's Andrew Lloyd Weber cd. The little verse Anthony sang was a song from Micheal Crawford's Music of the Night cd called ' One Of My Best Friends' and the last song was 'If I Never Knew You' from Micheal Crawford's disney cd._

_I want you guys to tell me what your favorite part of the story was so far and if I should write a fan fiction about Erik and Manaree. It will be fleshed out and have a lot more things going on then the simple plot I have. So review and tell me and the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days as usual. Hopefully....................._

_Oh by the way Veronica, I hope you like what my little primma donna did to Erik and Ariel. I like the idea of her helping further their relationship instead of hindering it. Tell me what you think. _


	6. Passion Play

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom blah, blah, blah, blah. This is getting old. I own everything and everyone else in the theater. No stealing!

**To My Reviewers: **The reviews everyone gave me for the last chapter were awesome.

**Count Orlok: **Thank you so much i've never blushed from a review before but yours was blush worthy.

**Miranda de la Costa: **I'm so glad you liked Veronica's little matchmaking. I hope to keep her and Darius doing these little things to push Ariel and Erik along.

**Agent Alexandra Paris: **Thanks for reviewing not one but two of my stories they were great reviews.

**Story: **Okay, i've waited long enough. I'm kicking this relationship into the next step. After we get over that hurtle which i've been successfully avoiding all this time we'll get into the auditions for the new Christine and Phantom since Anthony and Giselle are leaving soon.

Ariel's thoughts Erik's thoughts _songs in italics_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9: Passion Play

Erik was faced with a dilemma at the moment. Though having Ariel lying ontop of him wasn't a necessarily bad thing, but it was definitely inappropriate. He swallowed and tried to find his voice.

" I apologize Ariel, I............." He started.

" What did you do?" Ariel asked with a laugh. " I admit, if this was your fault you did some fancy choreography to make this happen."

Ariel didn't mind their new positions either but she pushed all the daydreams from her mind and managed to sit on the floor beside Erik. Before she could stand Erik was on his feet and helping her up. " Thank you, and thank you for this beautiful rose." Ariel said and cradled the sparkling bud to her breast.

The uncomfortable moment forgotten, they smiled at each other and also forgot that there were at least thirty theater members surrounding them in dead silence. It was Darius who brought the two back down to earth.

" Just kiss her already." The faux Raoul said, his voice joined by many of the male and a few of the female staff. Ariel and Erik could not have stepped apart any faster. They had kissed all ready, but they were not up for public performances.

" Oh come on, at least kiss her hand Erik." Giselle begged and Erik smirked, raising a questioning eyebrow to Ariel. She smiled and dramatically offered her hand and pretended she was on the verge of swooning. Erik tried not to laugh and swept his cape aside and bent over her hand. He chuckled against her knuckles and Ariel bit her lower lip as character demanded. His kissed her hand and Ariel fell backwards, Darius and Anthony catching her and she fanned her face.

" Oh, the Phantom of the Opera kissed me." She said like she swooned all the time. Everyone started laughing and someone clapped Erik on the back.

Darius got everyone's attention. " Nicely done improv my dears but Jeremy is holding our table at the bar so lets go celebrate. Anthony and Giselle won't have much more of these with us." Everyone agreed and started making their way to the backdoor.

Erik hung back from the crowd and watched as Ariel was being swept away with her costars. She started looking around until she spotted Erik all alone on the stage. She pulled away from everyone and touched Erik's shoulder.

" Aren't you coming with us?" She asked and he touched his mask as if to silently tell her why. Ariel scoffed. " Erik, this town has known us to parade down the street in costume every night of the week if we're working. And everyone at the bar calls us by our character names. You won't stand out."

Erik shook his head. " I'm not ready to leave the theater, its only been a few days. Give me a little time to adjust."

Ariel nodded and looked around, no one was around so she took the opportunity. Pulling Erik down to her, Ariel brushed her lips against his in a feathery kiss. Erik shivered under the administration and he pulled Ariel flush against his body. She gasped but it was cut off when Erik descended on her lips, drawing the breathe from her lungs in one great rush. She shook in his arms like a leaf where she had thought it would have been the other way around. In the past day she had forgotten that beyond his hesitation when it came to social matters he was a strong and passionate person. It was amazing how one moment he was afraid to touch her and the next she was being held so close to him that it was shocking.

Erik felt her warmth, her lack of resistance in his arms. He brought his hands to the soft skin of her throat and threaded his fingers through her fiery hair. Feeling the silky strands run across the palm of his hand. I have to stop But Erik's body had a life of it's own. His fingers started to trace her collar bone and shoulders, she was still wearing that blue dress and he traced the plunging neckline as well causing Ariel to shiver involuntarily.

It was enough to bring both of them to their senses. Breaking the kiss, Ariel and Erik both fought for breathe. Ariel laughed softly and caressed his face. " If you start apologizing for that i'm going to have to hurt you." She said teasing him and Erik couldn't help but smile.

" Ariel, are you coming?" Veronica shouted from the backdoor.

" They have great timing don't they?" Ariel asked him with a mock look of interest on her face. Erik nodded. " Its obviously a practiced art of interruption." He said. Ariel laughed and turned to Veronica. " I'm coming, give me a minute."

Ariel turned to Erik and shrugged. He let her go but didn't enjoying having to. " I won't be gone long, and if you get bored there are plenty of movies above the tv." Ariel said slowing backing away from him. " Don't watch any of the Phantom films if you want to sustain your pride." She went on still backing away and Erik just watched with growing amusement. " Oh and......." " Go on seraph, i'll still be here you come back." He said, cutting her words off before they went on forever.

Ariel paused at the door and looked at him. " Really?" She asked. Erik sighed. " For the last time mon amie go." He said and Ariel finally was dragged away by Veronica.

Though everyone was enjoying themselves at the bar and Jeremy was constantly getting yelled at for spending time with his boyfriend Darius which was usually funny to watch, Ariel was lost to the giddiness filling the place. She was constantly looking at the front door every time it opened, expecting Erik to walk in. But that was silly. He had made a point that he didn't want to come.

And Ariel hadn't wanted to come either after that kiss. She touched her lips which were still warm and from the stares she was getting, still red as well. While watching her friends do drunk solos of their characters Ariel was estimating how much longer she had to wait before she could politely leave without be suspicious. Until that time she constantly played with her rhinestone rose.

Back at the theater, Erik was lying on the couch staring up at the ceiling where a mobile of crystals hung. The one lamp he'd left on for Ariel caught the crystals and caused a shower of multicolored lights to shower over Erik's face and mask. But he wasn't actually looking at them. He was listening to the sounds around him. The creak of the theater and sway of the rigging above the stage, Ghost's gentle breathing as he lay on the floor beside the couch and the electric hum of the apartments countless appliances.

It was an old habit that had first led him to Christine when she would sing at night. Tonight he listened and waited for the sound of Ariel's return. The backstage door or the creak of someone coming up the stairs of the apartment. All other thoughts were pushed away to make room for his keen ears to take full control of his senses. It also helped him not to think about the budding relationship between him and the beautiful theater owner. Helped him not to think about the consequences of his actions no more then a half hour ago.

Veronica hadn't seen the bottom of Ariel's glass yet and understood her fellow singers thoughts. Go back early or stay here longer? Girls in love were so easy to predict Veronica thought. She was at least happy to see that the rose she had given Erik to give Ariel had done its job. Ariel had been playing with it all night. Amazing what a little glittering stone can do to a plain rose.

Ariel felt someone nudge her and she turned to see Veronica with a sly look on her face. Remembering the tripping incident earlier she raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend with some caution. " Yes?"

" Go back to the theater, i'll cover for you. I'm sure Erik's still awake. No doubt waiting up for you." Veronica said, smiling knowingly at her. The diva gave a suggestive wag of her eyebrows and Ariel almost chocked on her drink.

" Your minds in the gutter Veronica." Ariel snapped. Trying to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. She felt somehow like she been caught by her own thoughts. " Just get out of here, your bringing the whole party down anyway." Veronica said, attempting to push the girl out of the bar with her words.

Ariel took the words as permission to leave like a child asking to leave the dinner table to catch their favorite show on tv in time. She gave Veronica a thankful look and made her way down the street and back to the theater.

Erik finally heard the noise he'd been waiting for. The door opened and Ariel's footsteps were quick on the stairs. Erik panicked. He had been waiting for her to come back yes, but hadn't thought about what to do when she returned. He had to decide between talking to her or taking the easy way out for a little while longer.

Ariel had expected to find Erik awake, maybe even trying to work the tv. But she was suprised to find the apartment quiet and relatively dark. She was disappointed to find Erik asleep, his even breathing a sure sign that he'd been out for a while. But she smiled upon seeing Erik's peaceful face with the scattered pattern of light from the crystals on his face.

Never before had she ever went into a relationship blindly the way she was now. Last time Ariel had had everything planned out, but she had based the plans around a man who had broken them all into little pieces consciously. This time she was letting herself be led instead of being the leader, letting whims command her actions instead of practiced come backs and rehearsed battings of her eyelashes. She was herself and she loved how Erik made her feel.

Ariel kneeled down beside the couch and studied Erik's face. And she wondered for the first time what he did look like beneath his mask. She had seen so many versions both over the top and underdone and some that brought tears to her eyes. But what was truly behind the porcelain that Erik dreaded so much? Ariel bit her lower lip and mentally cursed herself, knowing these were the kinds of thoughts that had no doubt led to Christine unmasking him in the first place.

Ariel gently brushed some stray stands of hair from his forehead and rested her lips in their place. Her goodnight to the phantom without him waking.

Erik could fain sleep no longer. She was too close to ignore and he knew they both needed sleep. There's only one way to solve this problem Erik put his arm around Ariel's waist and brought her down on the couch with him and covered her with the blanket. He never opened his eyes but heard her gasp at his sudden awareness. He was just happy to have her warmth beside him again.

" Sleep now mon amie." He said and pulled her close, resting his head on hers.

Ariel relaxed in Erik's embrace, saying nothing and laid her cheek against his chest. It felt safe here in his arms, peaceful. Erik started to hum and the sound vibrated through his chest. The mix of his voice and warmth quickly sent Ariel into a deep sleep that she couldn't fight even if she wanted to.

**Important Author's Note:** I won't be updating for a week because I have to go up to Wisconsin to do a magic show tour with my family. We'll be hoteling it the whole time but I can't guarantee there will always be internet service. I will be writing more chapters the whole week though so don't worry. I also feel a bit burnt out so a few days off from the story may make me feel more up to it.

As for the next chapter, the auditions for Anthony's replacement start and believe me it will be hilarious. Erik's going to help choose who will be the new phantom and there will definitely be some guys who may be making Erik think their better off dead then singing. lol. Review and my demented American Idol Phantom audition will be up soon.


	7. Phantom Idol

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM! I do own everything and everyone else in this story. Including my beloved theater.

I got to see Phantom of the Opera in Madison. It was absolutely beautiful and Gary Maeur who played the Phantom was wonderful. I knew Kim Stengel who plays Carlotta so I got to go backstage and I have been in heaven ever since.

**Agent Alexandra Paris:**I know he's out of character, but the only in character emotions we saw Erik have in any form of media has not included any realistic tender emotions. Also I even forgot that I was using the movie Phantom with the musical story. And Gerald Butler was absolutely passionate and a touchy, feely phantom so I had to let that free for at least a little while.

**Lackaz: **I couldn't think of any way to give the company hard core proof that Erik is the real phantom. There was nothing Erik could say that any fan wouldn't already know and if they didn't the cast would think he made it up. Also the cast and crew is made up of slightly obsessive fans who are in the theater as a tribute to their chosen genre of the phantom so if you introduced someone who is dressed as the phantom and say he's Erik any phan would believe you for the fun of it. After a while the group wouldn't be able to doubt he was Erik after spending more time with him. And I have no problem with you proofreading my work. I never catch my mistakes with _then_ and _than _and I doubt I ever will. So thank you.

**Count Orlok: **As always thank you so much for your review, your one of my best supporters.

**Shesshomaru's Angel: **Well I hope you like the demented American Idol. I thought he idea would be utterly painful for Erik so he'd make a perfect Simon but I will be pushing him to the point of trying to murder someone so it will be a bit more hilarious. He just can't take anymore after a while.

**Miranda de la Costa: **Thanks for the all the well wishes and your new chapter is absolutely fantastic!

**Story Note: **This chapter is going to be one emotional roller coaster. It goes from tender, to absolutely hilarious, to anger and near murder. Plenty of suprises in this one. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: I'm Not Alone!

Ariel woke to find herself on the couch with Ghost curled up beside her. She blinked away sleep and wondered what she was doing on the couch. She yelped when she sat on something sharp. She pulled it out to find a slightly mushed rose. She had sat on the point of the rhinestone. After a while she smiled and looked around for Erik.

She searched the apartment but he wasn't there. Frowning at the clock that said it was only four o'clock in the morning, she wrapped the blanket around herself and went down to the theater.

Ariel was careful to not make much noise. Skipping the steps that creaked under foot. As she neared the stage she heard a piano playing. She followed it and saw Erik. He had discarded his jacket and vest after he'd gone to sleep and hadn't put them back on. He looked comfortable in his surroundings.

He sat erect on the piano bench and would play some small tune and then write with one of Ariel's red ball point pens on some empty music sheets. Ariel decided not to disturb him and instead sat on the bottom step of the staircase and watched him. After a while Ariel could hear that all the tunes Erik played had developed into a full length song.

Erik started the song over again and then his voice started to play along with the music.

_Angels sang when you were born_

_When you took your first breathe_

_Devils fled from your light._

_A sign that you were blessed._

_How can I be near you _

_And still I don't fear you_

_Is my heart really that wise..................?_

_You'd.......... be........suprised._

Erik's fingers moved across the piano keys and Ariel sighed as he sang. It was a soft, breathy song. Feeling like a caress against her skin.

_Your kiss is like a gift that will never fade_

_A memory i'll never ever trade._

_Is it possible to feel this way again?_

_Will you always being dancing in my head?_

_How can I be near you_

_And still I don't fear you_

_Is my heart really that wise.................?_

_You'd..........be...........suprised..............._

_By the love.............in my eyes............_

Ariel was once again lulled to sleep by Erik's voice. When he was finished composing he found her asleep on the stairs with the blanket wrapped around herself. He smiled and lifted her in his arms gently so as not to wake her.

Erik carried Ariel to her bedroom and put her down on the bed. After removing her shoes, Erik brought the blankets up to her chin.

" Sweet dreams mon amie." He whispered before going back to the front room to sleep for a few more hours himself.

Chapter 11: We Have A Problem

Weeks passed and the production of 'Blind To It All' was coming to a close. Erik and Ariel were getting closer by the day and the theater company watched, and sometimes intervened for the couples behalf. The group had named Veronica and Darius the official matchmakers.

They had only a week before the next play would be up on the stage in 'Blind To It All's' place. Ariel was pushing most of the cast harder then usual and even Erik was helping sometimes from behind the scenes. Mostly trying to calm down the theater owner when she was ready to burst into tears. That's why Anthony's news was definitely not a welcome addition to all the stress.

Anthony Carter came to rehearsal late and Ariel who was having problems with a music cassette that the player had eaten was on the verge of chewing him out. Seeing the train wreck coming his way, Anthony started into his explanation quick.

" I got some bad news." He knew it wasn't going to brighten Ariel's mood but it did stop her from mauling him. " What bad news?" Erik asked who had just come down from the catwalk where he'd been helping Kyle tie off some arial scenery. Most of the cast gathered around as well.

Anthony held up a handwritten message and started reading.

_Dear Mr. Carter,_

_We will be needing your presence earlier then expected for costume fitting and make-up tests for your role as the phantom in our production. Your wife Giselle Carter will be needed as well but only for costume fittings. We apologize for the sudden change in plans. You'll be needed at the first of the month at the latest. _

Everyone started asking questions at once. Sounding very much like a flock of seagulls. A few chose people like Tom and Darius tried to bring order to the mayhem. Erik simply stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest and watched Ariel as she took a few deep breaths and filled her diaphragm.

" Shut Up!" She shouted deep enough to fill the entire auditorium. The immediate silence that followed made Ariel turn red as she became the center of attention. She shook it off quickly, taking command of the situation. " This is definitely a problem, but we'll take care of it. Now I need everyone back to rehearsal while Anthony, Giselle and I figure this out." She said, making eye contact with each cast member she could. Her face softened and Erik could see how tired she was for a moment. " Practice whatever scenes your having trouble with and i'll be back in a few minutes."

The company scattered in opposite directions though they still cast backward glances at the leading actors and the theater owner.

" Anthony, Giselle, Darius, Veronica, Erik. Let's go upstairs and talk about this fun bit of news." Ariel said calmly to the five she had deemed the inner circle of the theater, Erik had become a member simply because of who he was. They all went up and were greeted by ghost who upon seeing them seemed to understand now was not the time to play.

Everyone found a seat somewhere in the living room. Erik stood near Ariel, seeming like a dark shadow of the woman to everyone else.

" So we need to start auditions sooner, preferably tomorrow." Ariel said, raking her fingers through her red hair. Her voice was strained and no one thought to question her decision. They had all been avoiding the auditioning new actors to replace Anthony for a while now. " The hardest part will be teaching the musical to someone we won't be able to show off in one of the old productions." Darius said. It was true, they had never put a new singer in a new production before it was always too risky.

" But remember we need a new Christine as well, I won't be here either. I can stay to help train the girl but that's all." Giselle said, Anthony's hand on her shoulder.

Ariel groaned. " I hadn't even thought about a new Christine. We can't expect lighting in a bottle twice. I'm sure Katarina could be your understudy until I can find someone who fits. I'd like to take more time with picking a Christine since I don't have much time to pick a phantom." She stopped and took a deep breathe. " It's just such a difficult piece, voice and emotion wise."

" Perhaps I can solve our story problem."

Everyone turned to Erik who hadn't spoken once till now. Now he stood straight to capture their attention and remind him he was still there.

" I have been writing as of late. With some more music it would be a production unlike what you've done before but not as difficult as what we're doing now. I've only the ending to finish." Erik said, and more then one persons minds flashed to a certain Masquerade scene. Erik seemed to touch on the memory as well. " This is not like Don Juan Triumphant. But you need a romance obviously, so I took the liberty of writing my own story for once."

" Yeah, he's only been here for a month and we already have him writing fan fiction." Veronica said with a smile.

" It's not exactly fictional and they'll be no need for someone to play Christine." Erik said and everyone turned knowing eyes on Ariel. She blushed and frowned. " What? I have nothing to do with this. This is the first time i've heard about it too." She tried to protest in her own defense.

Erik chuckled. " It would be much easier for everyone to adapt to the roles I promise."

" Mind telling us the story then Erik?" Ariel asked. And Erik smiled. " I won't be telling you anytime soon my sweet seraph. Right now you have auditions to worry about while I and the others work on the new productions." He said and Darius, Anthony, Giselle and Veronica smiled at each other. The whole group had a hold of Ariel and before she knew it she was standing outside her own apartment door without remembering how she got out there.

It didn't take her long to realize what had just happened. She turned back to the door to find it locked and started pounding on it. " Erik Destler, you let me in right this moment. This is _not _ the Opera Populaire, this is _my_ theater and _my_ apartment!" She yelled.

" Who said that made you queen?" Veronica said and Ariel could identify Darius and Anthony's laughter. Erik luckily was silent or Ariel would have kicked the door down. Instead the red head turned on her heel and stormed down the stairs to get ready for the eardrum shattering auditions the next day.

It was ten p.m. before the four conspirators finally let Ariel back into the apartment and that was only because she had leaned against the door and started singing ' John Jacob Jingle Himer Smitch' at the top of her lungs, hitting deliberately sour notes that rivaled Carlotta herself. The song was even annoying Ariel by the time Erik let her in, massaging his temples. She knew he would break first for two reasons. One, Erik hadn't grown up hearing the song like most modern children so he didn't have much immunity to it. Two, the man just couldn't tolerate bad singing.

" Do I get any idea what this story is going to be like now?" She asked and Erik gave her a small stack of papers. On them was the music for the new production and a few vague action descriptions that went with the songs. Ariel looked at Erik in shock. " Is this all you have?" She asked and Erik smiled smugly.

" No, that's all your allowed to have. Anything marked with an A is your part of the script. The full script will be with me and i'll be running rehearsals with everyone else while you go out shopping everyday for the next two weeks. And later in the day you and I will rehearse your songs." He said and Ariel was a bit stunned by the direct orders she was being given under her own roof.

But one look at the phantom's face and she knew there was no use arguing with him. He had every right to being doing what ever he damned well pleased. It was his story after all. She wasn't going to take that away from him because she was feeling possessive of the theater. Besides the fact that she and Erik would be practicing together was a perk.

" Fine, but you'll need to postpone the rehearsals until the day after tomorrow. Because tomorrow is going to be one long day."

That night Erik had Ariel at least practice ' Take Me As I Am' with him before going to bed. She vaguely noticed it was from the production that had recently been aborted and simply let herself go with the song as she was prone to do. She remembered the ease that hers and Erik's voices had mingled though Erik didn't seem to be putting any emotion into the song at all. When she asked him why he simply said " I'll give my soul to the music when I feel its the appropriate time. Until then I want to hear your voice soar."

By the time they had finished, Erik had to carry Ariel to bed she was so exhausted. Like the gentlemen he was, Erik left the moment she was asleep.

Chapter 12: Since When Was Simon's Last Name Destler?

The board of judges which again was formulated by the inner circle of the company were seated at a long folding table Tom had set up in front of the stage. Darius was fighting off a hangover and Veronica was still blurry eyed from sleep. Anthony and Giselle seemed a bit too perky for Ariel's 'I hate mornings attitude'. And Erik just sat there in between the others. He was totally unreadable and it bothered Ariel enough to wake up.

They all had notebooks to write down what they thought about the auditions but they actually only served the purpose of relieving boredom.

" All right, Kevin Clark your up first." Ariel called out the first name on the call sheet and a young man, who was slightly attractive yet timid walked onstage.

" Cool." He said, his voice a little shaky. " Is there a certain song I have to sing?"

" You can sing any song you like and then we'll have you sing 'Past the Point of No Return with Giselle." Ariel said with a gentle, encouraging smile. She didn't want to scare off anyone, like a certain unnamed phantom who was trying to burn holes in the youth with his eyes.

" Okay, can I sing 'Music of the Night'?" Kevin asked with a peak of excitement in his voice. Everyone but Erik flinched at the table. It was only nine a.m. and they were already going to be hard of hearing.

" Go ahead Kevin." Ariel said with false sweetness. The others glared at her.

Kevin started out good, keeping all his notes soft and melodious. Darius gave Ariel a suprised look not having expected someone good right off the bat. They were all pleasantly suprised until the song reached one of its crescendos and Kevin's voice hit the note way too high. Erik visibly shuddered and looked as if he would murder the boy right there on stage. It was easy to say Kevin didn't get farther then his first song before Ariel called next.

Tanner didn't even try a Phantom song. Instead he brought his own music and took a very flamboyant flamingo move and set the two straight man at the table into half contained laughter.

_When the devil is too busy_

_And thats a bit too much_

_They call on me by name you see_

_For my special touch_

_To the gentlemen i'm misfortune_

_To the ladies i'm suprise_

_But call me by any name_

_Anyway its all the same._

The was a dramatic pause in the music and then Tanner started into the strangest of chorus's.

_I'm the fly in your soup_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the bee beneath your bed_

_I'm the bump on every head_

_I'm the root on which you slept_

_I'm the pain in every hip_

_I'm the thorn in your side _

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

_And its so easy when your evil_

_This is the life you see_

_The devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because i'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay i'll ever need._

Tanner only sang one verse, but it was enough to get across what kind of phantom he would play.

" And............why exactly did yo pick that song for this audition?" Ariel asked carefully, afraid of the answer.

Tanner shrugged. " Cause the phantom's supposed to be evil." He said matter of factly.

" Next!" Erik said immediately.

Auditions went downhill from there. Especially when the one guy came in dressed like the Phantom of Paradise and Darius tried to explain the movie to Erik. Some of the men that auditioned thought even if their voices didn't make the cut their charms would. Unfortunately when they tried this theory on Giselle or Ariel it only gained the promise of slow death from the glares of Erik and Anthony.

There was many off key versions of 'Music of the Night' and the group quickly found out if was much more fun to watch Erik's reaction to each one then pay attention to the horrible singing. They stopped one person from singing before more then one bar of the music had started playing when they realized he was about to sing 'Phantom of Your Dreams' by Walter Murphy. Who ever told Murphy that Disco and Phantom of the Opera was a good mix should have been shot.

Erik felt like someone had been scratching their nails over a chalk board all morning. Erik had heard a few choice people before in his life who he had named the most horrendous singers he'd had the misfortune to hear. Now the once short list was getting longer every time someone new came on stage. Do any of these people have talent? He wondered incredulously. Obviously the world was lacking it as of late and he was shocked with what was left in talent's absence.

Two hours later and Erik looked ready to kill the next person to come on stage. Luckily there wasn't any ropes near by for him to work with. Ariel barely glanced at her list, not reading the name. She was just happy it was the last one.

" Next." She said without looking up. " What song will you be singing for the audition?" She asked.

" Well thats up to you angel, what do you want to hear?"

Ariel froze. The familiar voice and nickname almost forced her to stop breathing. She looked up on the stage and then back down on the name that was last on the audition sheet. _Malcolm Amos. _She didn't have to even look at the man to feel the anger boil up inside her. HIs name was enough to force the old memories to the surface.

" Don't you ever call me angel again!" Ariel growled.

Erik was silent as he saw Ariel's reaction to the stranger. His mismatched eyes saw the furry burning in her green eyes. Her body tensed as if she were ready to attack at any moment. Erik thought about trying to calm her but sensed even a single word would set off whatever walking time bomb she had just become.

Malcolm Amos was a tall man with black hair to his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. He was handsome. And he walked with a overconfident stride. But at the moment Malcolm was taken aback by Ariel when she rounded the table and came onto the stage. She was close enough that he could feel her breathe on his face.

" Get the hell out of the my theater you bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and Malcolm took a step back.

Erik was up as well and stalked toward the man who Ariel had so far only verbally attacked with only one question in mind. What the hell is going on? 

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was mostly told in Ariel's point of view because I don't want anyone to know what Erik is doing so far. He has some plans that need to be kept a secret for now.

Okay so thats a mean little cliffhanger. But I needed to finish the chapter so I can start on answering all the questions buzzing around in your heads. What is Erik writing and why won't he let Ariel see it? Who's Malcolm and why is Ariel attacking him? Who is going to take Anthony's place at the company? What's going to happen to Ariel and Erik? Lots of questions now I have to answer them. But I need some reviews first. Hopefully you all liked this chapter and still want to see more. So review and i'll help you find out the answers to all your questions.

The songs Erik is composing is an original piece i'm working on for a later chapter. And the song Tanner sings is called 'When You're Evil' by Voltaire.


	8. An Angel's Rage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phantom or any media form he's been in. I do own everything else.

**Author's Note: **Lol, i'm sorry about the evil cliffhanger but I needed to cut the chapter and I finished at four in the morning so I was dead tired. I know its been a while since i've updated and I apologize for that. I'll try to answer all those nagging questions and anything else that's been bugging you.

**Stella italia: **I seriously didn't know who Josh Groban was until your review. I went and bought one of his cds and fell in love with the mans voice and he is gorgeous as well. His music perfectly suits Erik without changing the way our dear phantom sings. So thank you for introducing me to Josh's music. I plan on using quiet a bit of his music in this story now.

**Agent Alexandra Paris: **No worries, I wouldn't be that cruel. But Malcolm is the thing that ties Erik and Ariel together. Their mutual pain.

**Nemi Jade: **The idea was that you were supposed to feel the way Erik was feeling during the rehearsals. And the answers to all your questions is yes.

**Shesshomaru's Angel: **Destler is one of the few last names phans and people who do actual research on the subject of phantom think he had. I use Destler because its the one most commonly used.

**Tania Nightqueen: **Nope, I don't have a beta reader. I just sit up for hours like a zombie in front of my laptop and go through each chapter with a fine tooth comb though I miss some things. As for the quickness of Erik and Ariel's relationship, i'm going to suggest you read the answer I put to the reviewer below.

**Mystery Guest: **If I ever get the theater to become more then just an idea, I would definitely hire you. And everyone thinks that the actual romance in a POTO fic is too early whether your in the first chapter or the twentieth. He has been sulking in the cellars for two years and suddenly has all this acceptance and a chance at happiness practically tossed in his lap. Believe me the man has had time to get over Christine. Thanks for you wonderful review.

**Count Orlok: **I'm sorry about the evil cliffie. I hope not to have to do that again. And as for your question about who Simon is, I was talking about Simon from American Idol and I just added Erik's last name.

( Ariel's thoughts) Erik's thoughts> _Songs in italics_

-

Chapter 13: An Angel's Rage

" What right do you have to even step foot in here again!" Ariel continued to scream and raised her fist in the air. Malcolm saw her swing at him but didn't move in time. Luckily Erik's hand closed around Ariel's wrist before it connected with the mans face and twisted it behind her back.

" Let me go!" Ariel yelled and Erik pinned her arms to her side when she started to fight back. She struggled to get at Malcolm and Erik crushed her back to his chest in an attempt to exhaust her anger somewhat. Better she take it out on Erik who knew what to expect from experience, then the unsuspecting fool who stood rooted to the spot in front of her.

" Monsieur, I believe you should leave before even I fail to stop her." Erik said through gritted teeth, his eyes burning into the man as he tried to keep hold of Ariel. Malcolm seem to come around by Erik's words and he stared at the phantom in confusion for a few moments.

" Look i'm..." He started to say.

" Do not make her quarrel with you mine as well by staying sir. Leave or i'll be too happy to release her." Erik practically hissed at the youth. The threat was fueled by Ariel's reaction to the man but mostly by the youth's stupidity. The boy was more like the fop then Darius was. But this time the meaning got through and Malcolm bolted through the backdoor.

Ariel fought and kicked, trying with all her might to get free. When she saw Erik let Malcolm go she doubled her efforts. Her curses were gone and all that was left was a wordless noise that sounded like an animal. Blind furry was burning through her chest and throat like a scolding liquid.

When Erik's arms loosened and finally released her, Ariel mind didn't register who it was when she whirled on him. Her hand connecting with full force on the unmasked side of Erik's face.

A dead silence filled the auditorium. Ariel, who realized what she had just done was holding the offending hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. Erik stood like a statue, a red mark blossoming over his cheek where she had slapped him. His entire body shook with adrenaline and anger which radiated off him in waves.

Ariel took a step toward him, trying to think of how she could mend this. Erik's eyes narrowed as he caught the movement and she stopped. For the first time she was afraid of him.

Anthony sensed what was about to happen and quickly got between the two. " Look Erik, there's a good reason for everything that just happened. You should know better then anyone what can happen when someone you love betrays you."

" Anthony!" Ariel gasped, she didn't want Erik knowing about her own shattered love life. Not now, not ever.

" Move Anthony!" Erik said in a deadpan voice that sent chills down Ariel's spine. His mismatched eyes were cold and she could see the intimidating effect it had on Anthony when he took a step back.

Erik brushed past the actor and grabbed Ariel's upper arm in a vice grip and practically drug her up the apartment stairs.

" You four stay put!" Erik growled at Anthony and the others without turning or stopping and slammed the door behind them.

Ghost sat up and his tail started to wag the moment the two entered. But when the hybrid sensed Erik's anger, even the normally defensive animal's ears flattened against his head.

" Erik your scaring Ghost, your scaring me." Ariel said in a pleading voice. Erik's expression didn't change when he turned back to her and she flinched away.

" What did that man do to you!" He demanded. And she finally sensed where his anger was directed. It was Malcolm. Erik's chest heaved with the anger he was trying to repress, no doubt he was ready to kill the man. His eyes filled with blind anger. A man's fury, an angels rage. ( All he is missing is elegant black wings)

" Malcolm was my fiancé." Ariel said, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was still beating too fast for that to happen.

Erik inhaled sharply and it pained Ariel more then Malcolm's appearance had. " He left me Erik, I haven't seen him for a year." She said quickly. " And I never want to see him again."

Erik was pacing the living room floor and stopped to look at her. " Is that it!" He demanded fiercely and came towards her. Ariel flinched and Erik stopped. His expression and more noticeably his eyes softened. Before Ariel could move Erik pulled her into the circle of his arms.

Ariel shook from a mixture of shock and the feel of his comforting arms around her. They had tried to avoid physical contact since the night Ariel had fallen asleep in Erik's arms. No stolen kisses or feathery touches. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the slope of his throat and shoulder, her forehead touching the porcelain of his mask. She gave a sigh of relief and Erik's arms tightened around her in a very possessive way.

" I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair. " I never meant to frighten you." Erik had seen the fear in her eyes. His heart had nearly shattered at the sight. Taking a deep breathe he was reassured by the scent of roses that was Ariel's own, knowing he truly held her in his arms.

" I know so little about your life mon ange." He said with a sigh. " And yet you know so much about mine. Sometimes its overwhelming how lost I feel when you cry inside and I don't know why. Tell me how I can stand aside blindly when I care so much for you?" He asked.

Ariel pulled away enough to look at Erik, her eyes sparkling with such suprise and happiness. It was a dangerous game he played with his heart. Knowing that in ways history might repeat itself. But Christine had never looked at him that way, the hope for love lingering in Ariel's jeweled eyes.

Erik wanted nothing more then to kiss her then. The fleeting memory of two weeks ago that constantly told him to renew it with feeling her lips again. He was about to lose the inner battle and give in when he reminded himself why he had been so cruel to her a moment ago. He looked at her and tried to convey the meaning of his words to her.

" I need to know seraph. I can't protect you from invisible evils." He said soothingly, gently brushing a strand of her red hair from her face. He cherished every jolting sensation that came when he touched her. The immediate feel of her skin warming beneath his hand. And he only wished to protect her as he had said.

Ariel was not afraid of Erik anymore, though the fleeting moment she had was enough to last a lifetime. She never wanted to see him like that again and telling the phantom about her relationship with Malcolm would not help. How was she supposed to repress Erik's anger when she had totally lost her own temper in front of everyone?

She had also been thrown off by his intense concern and the fact that he cared that deeply for her. She chastised herself, realizing he wouldn't have trusted her the way he had if he didn't care about her. And there were the few times they had kissed and held each other to think of as well. Even now his touch was gentle and somehow adoring, making her blush a little.

Ariel took a deep breathe and met Erik's mis matched eyes. " All right."

Chapter 14: Parallel Pasts

Ariel pulled herself away from Erik's embrace, feeling a the warmth leave her immediately and almost went back into his arms. But she needed to distance herself. After a year of going on with life and not thinking of the past, reliving it would break down all the facades she had put up to make Erik think she was normal. ( How marysue of me) She thought with a grim smile.

Erik did not stop her, knowing why the distance was needed. When she smiled he seemed to know her thoughts. She was always so strong, like Erik she did not like appearing weak. Though he had learned years ago that emotions were not a persons weakness, they were a great strength if you could feel and express them. Ariel sat on the couch while Erik remained standing.

" Malcolm went to the same school as me for the last few years of high school." She said, her voice tight as she forced the words from herself. Ghost settled on her lap and she smiled at the hybrid and stroked his head while she spoke as if she gained strength from the animal. " We shared the same interests musicals, singing, writing. We we're both in the drama club, so we went out together. And after high school we ended up falling in love." She wasn't in the present anymore, she was living the memories as she recounted them.

Erik saw the look of happiness cross her face and almost made her stop. With the joy came the pain. He had a feeling he knew how the story ended.

" Malcolm proposed to me on my twenty-first birthday after we finished our degrees in music at college and instead of a ring he gave me the Phantom's Lair Theater." She smiled and Ghost yipped. "Of course, he also gave me Ghost." She said, scratching the dogs head affectionately. "He told me that he was the Opera Ghost of our theater. And that he'd only listen to me and come whenever I called. Malcolm was always a hopeless romantic like me."

Ariel stopped and she let her head fall back on the couch. She took another deep breathe and the smile had disappeared. Erik prepared himself as well for what came next. Ariel felt her heart tear again, just a little but it was enough to set tears to gather at her eyes.

" We decided to take some of my fan fiction scripts and turn them into musicals for the stage. I played Christine and Malcolm would play you Erik." She said looking up at him before turning away again. " He had a beautiful voice, sometimes I thought he really was the phantom. And I felt like Christine, wondering why I had left." She chuckled. " When I started writing the 'other women stories' Malcolm wasn't that happy about them. But when I said i'd always be his leading lady he got over it quickly enough.

" Then we got some news." She scoffed. " Actually it was the same news Anthony and Giselle got. We had been seen at the theater by a talent scout for the Phantom stage production. We were so shocked that anyone that important even came to the theater. Malcolm couldn't wait to join, but me...I wouldn't leave the theater. It was the one thing that I couldn't let go of, even for a huge paycheck and a world tour. Malcolm never understood why I wouldn't leave the theater which he had by that time lost all love for."

Erik knew though. And he felt a distant pain that he would never see the Opera Populaire again in her once splendid glory of the 1800's. Now his opera was more of a shrine to his tragedy, a tragedy that now seemed as long ago to him as to any other person though he'd been there only a month ago. But now Erik felt the same love for the Phantom Lair Theater and belonging amongst the people who frequented it. He would never have asked Ariel to give it up.

" I gave him a choice Erik." She said and he could see the tears escape and run down her flushed cheeks. She gave a mirthless laugh. " Much like the one you gave Christine. Except this time it was stay with me here or go without me to broadway and never come back..." Even with the tears falling she took a ragged breathe to try and calm down. But she lost the battle.

Erik came forward and finally pulled her into his arms again. She obviously hadn't cried yet, not in front of anyone at least. Ariel finally let go of her tears.

" He never came back Erik." She whispered through her tears and Erik felt the familiar pain resurface and he held her tighter. That man will pay if he ever comes back here> But Erik said nothing to Ariel. When her sobs had faded Erik brushed away the remaining tears and kissed her forehead.

" He's gone now." He whispered. " And i'm here mon ange. No more tears."

Ariel smiled and it made Erik's soul lift. " Better." He said and smiled at her. They had taken some invisible step together now. He felt no shame in holding her or feeling the way he did with her. He had every right to be happy and he would make sure Ariel would never know such pain again.

There was a knock on the door and the two were startled, out of habit they jumped apart from each other. Erik chuckled at Ariel's annoyed expression as she glared at the door.

" Hello?" It was Darius on the other side of the door. " We heard the yelling stop a while ago and that either means you two made up or one of you is dead. We just wanted to know which one it was." He said timidly.

Erik smiled at Ariel and then forced his face into an expression one that made more then a few men run in terror from the Opera Ghost. Ariel tried to stifle laughter when Erik's opened the door and Veronica, Darius and the Carter's were faced with the very menacing figure before them.

" Shit, run!" Darius yelped and the four hands went up to the level of their eyes and they started making a beeline for the stage. They only stopped when a rich, deep laughter that was anything but threatening filled the theater. When they looked at the person they had been running from they didn't know what to say.

Erik was laughing and desperately trying to cling to the door frame to support himself. It was a foreign sound from the phantom no one had heard before. And the sight of the Phantom of the Opera gripping his ribs in a fit of laughter was something that would always stay with them.

Darius, who was constantly ruled by his emotions started pounding up the stairs with the intention of throttling Erik. Luckily Veronica and Anthony grabbed the man before he got close enough to put action to idea.

" He is so dead!" Darius said, trying to comically get at Erik who burst into more laughter at the sight. He had never felt so free like this before. Erik was reduced to staring at the ceiling from the floor before his laughter subsided. When he thought freedom had completely filled him, he was proven wrong when Ariel stood over him and smiled. Her red hair falling around her face like a waterfall and an amused smile on her face. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked with a chuckle.

Erik smiled and Ariel was suprised by the serene look on his face as if he had no troubles in his life. She couldn't help being caught up in the giddy mood. She gave a very feminine giggle and quickly leaned down enough that she could brush her lips with his. His eyes flashed at the electric touch.

" Come on monsieur, we still have to find you a doppleganger." She said and Erik got up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. " What?" She asked cautiously.

" We don't need anymore auditions Ariel." He said smoothly and his eyes baited her into asking why. " And why would that be?" She asked. But Erik didn't answer her, instead holding out his hand.

Ariel looked at his hand for a moment, Erik had stopped wearing his gloves some time ago. She felt a case of deja vu, slipping her hand into his. Ariel was immediately led down to the stage, past the others who had managed to calm Darius down and to the table in front of the stage. Erik led Ariel to her chair and suprisingly brought a tape from the pile of papers on the table in front of where he'd been sitting.

Ariel stayed put while Erik went up to the sound booth to speak with Tom, the others joined her back at the table.

" Are you all right?" Giselle asked with concern as she sat beside Ariel and put her hand on the red heads shoulder. Ariel smiled at her friend thankfully. " Yeah, I feel much better. Thanks to Erik." She said softly and Giselle smiled.

" What is the masked man up to ?" Veronica asked, leaning over the table to look at Ariel. She shrugged, Erik walked past her at the same time and up onto the stage.

" Erik what's going on?" Ariel asked. Erik was very serious and had taken on an air that any performer would dub as professional. His shoulders pulled back and his head at a bit of an incline. " I'm auditioning to play myself."

" What!" Five voices said at the same time. But it was obvious that Erik was serious when not even a ghost of a smile passed his lips. " All day i've had to sit through the awful experience of those untrained dullards massacring my music. I see this as the only solution to what may become a serious problem in the near future." Erik said distastefully and the inner circle looked at each other. Darius was just trying to figure out what Erik had just said.

" Erik, did you planned this ahead of time?" Ariel asked suspiciously. Erik gave her a small bow. " It was only if we found ourselves in this very situation." He said. (Smart ass.) She thought with a grin.

" Well there's no reason you can't play yourself Erik. But you really don't have to audition." Ariel said and the others agreed.

" I insist on singing for you to ease any doubts you might have." Erik said insistingly. Ariel nodded. " All right then Erik. Tom go ahead and play the music."

The music came on and Erik began to sing. The moment he did, everyone in the theater was captivated by his voice.

_I can't understand it_

_The search for an answer is met with a darker day_

_And we've been handed these moments forever _

_But i'm reassured there's another way. _

Erik's eyes met Ariel's as his clear, beautiful voice began the chorus.

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_There is room for love again_

_Ease the pain to realize all that love can be_

_Forced apart by time and sand_

_Take a step and take my hand_

_And don't let it go_

_Never let it go. _

Ariel wasn't deaf that she didn't realize the words paralleled the happenings of only a few minutes ago. Her heart leapt into her throat at the way Erik held his hand out to her and she almost left her seat to join him onstage. And it was obvious he was singing to her. Ariel was so hypnotized by his voice that even her soul soared without her singing.

(Sand and time. We were separated by that until now.)

_Broken, once connected_

_We were so strong and so blessed in a simple way_

_So don't let me go it alone_

_Turn your head up to the sky_

_Nothing down below but me_

_Face the truth to realize all that could be_

_Torn apart by rage and fear _

_Hold on to what brought you here_

_Don't let it go_

_Never let it go_

She could hear his soul in the music. A beautiful and pure thing that enveloped her in his familiar warmth. She knew he was singing to her, by the words if not by the way his eyes burned into hers as he sang.

_Turn your head up to the sky..._

_Nothing down below..._

When he finished, Ariel sighed. He seemed to radiate the music that he was known for, standing before her was the Phantom of the Opera and she had fallen.

Everyone else seemed to be in some state of shock by Erik's voice. They had over the years tried to figure out what the phantom's voice would be like but it didn't prepare them for this. Giselle and Veronica had reached somewhere near the cloud nine Ariel was on, Anthony had a deep respect for the man and Darius was near throwing himself at Erik's feet.

Ariel cleared her throat, trying to find the ground beneath her feet when she stood. She smiled at Erik. " Well you got the job." She said and Erik gave her a smug look that said ' I know'.

**Author's Note: **Well? I'm not going to let Erik and Ariel forget about Malcolm. He'll come in later. Pretty soon i'll have to write another musical for this story (rubs temples) which I silently dread. There may be five chapters at the least left to this story before its finished so the end is near. But don't worry there's plenty of goodness left to go.

The song Erik sang was called 'Never Let Go' by my new musical obsession Josh Groban.

Next chapter Erik kicks rehearsals into high gear and Malcolm makes another life threatening visit to Phantom's Lair Theater. Please review everyone.

Oh by the way, my mother gave a suggestion and I want to know your opinion. She says that I should turn 'Blind To It All' into a full play and have a community theater do it. I even know a theater here in Dallas that's already done a Phantom sequel. Please tell me what you think.


	9. Lucky To Be Awake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phantom of the Opera, I only own The Phantom's Lair Theater and everyone in it.

**Author's Note: **I got to see Phantom at the movie theater for the second time by pure dumb luck. My sister and her boyfriend hadn't seen it yet so we saw it again! I like dumb luck!Thanks for all your encouragement on writing the ' Blind To It All' script and I will write it as soon as this story is finished. Have fun with this for nowenjoy everyone.

**Agent Alexandra Paris:** No worries, he won't cause too much trouble. And Erik needs a punching bag for a moment I think.

**Jilly: **I would definitely tell you if there's anything worth while to come down here for. You say you live in Oshkosh, Wisconsin? I was there last year in November-December doing my families magic show. We'll be coming back up this year around the same time so maybe you can come to the show and meet me. E-mail me.

**Eilianu: **Thank you very much. I'm just happy that I can inject humor into this story without ruining it. One of my real author friends keeps telling me about the importance of comic relief in serious stories so I try to follow her sound advice.

**Miranda de la Costa: **As always your review is one that I always wait for. Thanks for the encouragement and once this story is over with i'll start on the script.

**Count Orlok: **What do you mean _stuck _in New York! If your talking about the state I want to switch places with you. No matter where you are your closer to Broadway then I am. And I may lose track of chapters true. I'm just happy you can laugh at my humor.

**Nemi Jade: **Maybe just a little torture.

**Keiri Masamiyono:**I'll try to stick it in there, but I didn't even remember that the princes name was Eric. Ariel is actually named after the angel of wind and inspiration.

**Enchanted Reader: **I'm flattered, you've given me a wonderful compliment by saying that. As to writing myself into the story, yes Ariel is very much my clone. We have the same talents, unfortunately I don't own the Phantom's Lair Theater but I hope to some day and she acts out how I would handle the situation. I also have her temper. So yes Ariel is me. As to your offer again i'm flattered, but i'm unsure how I stand relationship wise so for now I can offer you friendship. E-mail me.

**This Chapter: **Okay this is where we leave the cliché behind. I know some of you think i've dropped all my originality but stayed tuned. I've been setting you all up for cliché disappointment. Seems like we're going into the whole triangle thing but not gonna happen and no Ariel won't be a new age Christine. She's anything but!

_songs in italics_

-

Chapter 15: Lucky To Be Awake

They had managed to stall the new productions premiere for another week so Erik could add more to the script. He worked all day and night on the musical and it was starting to worry Ariel. She constantly had to force him to leave the piano at three in the morning to get some sleep.

" Mademoiselle, once more just let it come naturally. It didn't happen that long ago." Erik said in a measured tone. Veronica stopped in mid song and gave Erik an accusing look. They had learned that when Erik started using formalities with them he was really short tempered. And Veronica had had enough of it for one day.

" Erik, your dead on your feet. You should be in bed, we can rehearse by ourselves. I will not have Ariel on my case for your stubbornness!" Veronica said, puffing up her chest and towering over the seated phantom. Erik raised a weary eyebrow and the image of a mother hen crossed his mind and he smirked. But she was right, he needed sleep. This wasn't Don Juan Triumphant, this new piece was closer to his heart and being unable to move because of exhaustion would not do well.

" Very well." He sighed. " But only for a few hours, we still have more work to do." Erik said before making his way backstage to the apartment.

-6:00 p.m.

Giselle had been dragging Ariel out of the theater every morning for the past week and Ariel was sick and tired of looking at the same stores over and over again.

" Look at this Ariel, maybe you should get it for the farewell party." Giselle said, meaning the farewell party for her and Anthony that they were having at the close of 'Blind To It All'. Ariel looked at the dress and her eyes sparkled. The long, flowing dress Giselle held up was a gauzy dream in white. It was sleeveless and the material was crisscrossed over the bodice and hung down past the feet in layers. Along the waist was a blue, silk sash to cinch the dress tight. _Oh my God!_

" How am I going to dress myself when you leave?" Ariel asked in amazement while Giselle escorted her to the dressing room with the dress. Giselle laughed and handed Ariel the outfit . " You'll manage somehow."

Ariel came out, glancing at herself in the mirror and did a double take. Was that her? The dress accented her slight hourglass figure, her red hair falling over the white fabric like blood on snow. The white made any other color stand out, like the color of her fading summer tan and the green of her eyes. She looked like a Grecian muse.

" And imagine I gave up becoming a personal shopper to have a career in musical theater." Giselle said. " Well you definitely sold me on this. Even if we weren't having a party i'd wear this." Ariel said and experimentally twirled around as the layered skirt fanned out to show off her legs beneath. She smiled brightly at herself and imagined what the men of the theater would say if they saw her like this. More importantly what one man would think of it. Ariel wasn't known for wearing dresses or skirts, she just wore what she thought was comfortable. Which usually consisted of jeans and a t-shirt. Suprisingly Erik never seemed to mind her choice in clothes.

" You know he'll like it." Giselle whispered in her ear and Ariel waved her away with a fake look of annoyance. " This is for me, and if I happen to impress other people along the way that doesn't hurt either."

Giselle just shook her head and they went in search of an outfit for her next. Ariel found a velvet Genuivere gown in burgundy for Giselle. The actress had always loved Renaissance period clothing and this one could be passed off for a modern enough piece of clothing to wear in this day and age. They were ready to leave the store and while Giselle was paying for her clothes Ariel was staring out the display window when she saw a fairly familiar figure pass by.

" Giselle i'll be outside." Ariel said and didn't wait for Giselle to answer before she she left the store and followed the blond haired woman. _It couldn't be ! _ Ariel thought and hoped with all her heart that she was right.

The woman looked so out of place. With a thick wool cloak thrown over a equally thick dress that screamed _'not of this time!' _ She kept runging her hands as she stared into every face with sincere fear. She appeared only a few years younger then Ariel. When a car honked its horn the woman looked as if she'd faint. Ariel went into action, no matter who she was there was no use to let her wander around like this. It was cruel.

Ariel went up to the woman, she knew everyone in this town was used to seeing the actors from the theater walking around in costume so this woman's clothes weren't suprising. But Ariel also knew that this woman wasn't acting. " I'm sorry, but are you lost miss?" Ariel asked and the woman turned around sharply. Her blue eyes wide for a moment until they settle on Ariel and they were filled with relief.

" Oh there you are." The woman said calmly.

Ariel was taken aback for a second and studied the woman once again. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" Ariel asked. Suddenly the blond woman started to jump up and down excitedly and clasped Ariel's hands in her own. " So you are Ariel." It was more of a statement then a question.

Ariel watched the bouncing blond with something akin to horror. She considered herself a good actor but anymore of this and she wouldn't be able to mask her reactions much longer. " And you would be?" Ariel asked, wondering if she actually wanted to know.

The blond calmed down enough to give a small curtsy and Ariel noted by the way she moved that the woman was a dancer. " Pardon, my name is Meg Giry. Primma donna of the Opera Populaire." She said and beamed at Ariel.

Ariel was trying to keep her legs from buckling. She was relieved that this woman hadn't turned out to be Christine as Ariel had feared. But she was still shocked that yet another supposedly fictional character was standing before her in the flesh. And she thought Erik's appearance had been shocking at least it hadn't been in the middle of downtown in broad daylight.

" Meg Giry? As in little Meg?" Ariel asked carefully and Meg made a childish look of disgust. " I don't answer to little Meg anymore. Only mama and Erik still use that silly pet name." She said and then her expression sobered a bit and Ariel saw a much older, mature version of Meg Giry.

" How is he?" Meg asked in a calmer tone. Ariel could only guess she meant Erik. " As far as I know...he's adjusting." Meg accepted this answer and gestured to the sidewalk. " Lets walk a little bit and I can maybe explain why i'm here." Meg offered and Ariel nodded. "That would be a nice change."

Meg and Ariel walked for a while in silence, many of the shop windows would often catch Meg's eyes and Ariel was only too happy to let the woman indulge in her curiosity. When they were near the theater a man walking in the opposite direction nearly knocked Meg off her feet. Ariel caught the woman in time and turned to yell at the rude individual who didn't even seem to care what he'd done. Meg touched Ariel's arm and shook her head. " He can't see me, no one can but you." Meg said and Ariel stared at the woman in disbelief.

" I think its time you explained what's going on." Ariel said firmly, she didn't want to be rude but this waiting game got tiring after a while. Meg realized Ariel's meaning and nodded.

" Not long ago, Erik told mama and I that he was going to take his own life. We were told to leave and as always we honored his wishes. I'm sure you know about that already though. But when Erik said that he wanted death I ran from the lair, to my room at the opera and put my plan to work." Meg said. Ariel raised a questioning eyebrow letting Meg know she had her attention.

" Months before I had gone to see a local fortune teller and asked her to find a way to heal Erik's broken heart. I had watched from the sidelines so long that I couldn't stand seeing him in pain anymore. It wasn't for some time before the gypsy woman came back and told me of a spell that sends a person to the location of their soul mate. I thought it was perfect to solve all Erik's worries but the gypsy warned me that the spell not only transcended distances but time as well.

I disregarded all the warnings. As long as it helped one of my family find love I could not think of consequences. Yet for a long time I could not find the courage to dabble in such a dangerous act. Until the night Erik swore he would die. I thought there was no other way, so cast the spell.

In the morning I went back to the lair and couldn't find Erik, I searched the entire opera house but he was no where to be found. Even though my plan worked I was frightened of where or when Erik was. So I went back to the gypsy and told her I wanted to make sure he was all right. And that is how i'm here and yet not here." Meg said and looked at Ariel who had a very blank look on her face.

" Are you all right?" Meg asked and after a moment of silence Ariel's eyes cleared and she looked at the blond ballerina. " Your using astral projection?" Ariel asked. Meg acknowledged it and Ariel touched the ballerina's arm. " But you feel solid." Ariel objected. "Only you can feel and see me Ariel, it was meant to be that way." Meg told her.

They stopped walking and Ariel had them both sit on a sidewalk bench. Her head was swimming with thoughts that she had no control over. " So you're saying that Erik was supposed to end up in the theater? My writing had nothing to do with it?" She asked. " Your writing did help guide the spell, that is for sure. But don't you believe in destiny or soul mates?" Meg asked and her blue eyes held such childlike innocence.

Ariel ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. " Meg, if I still believed in soul mates i'd still believe that Erik and Christine belonged together. As for destiny I won't even comment on that." Ariel ground out and stood.

" You expect me to believe that Erik is my soul mate, even for me that is pushing the romantic wishful thinking scale just a bit too far." Ariel said and started to pace in front of the bench. Meg watched her with a smile, recognizing the way she moved as his way.

" Have you ever wondered why you are so much alike, you and Erik?" Meg asked gently and Ariel looked at her as if the primma donna had lost her mind. " You write plays and run a theater in honor of Erik. You hide your feelings, wearing a mask of your own even if it isn't a physical one." Meg stood and grasped Ariel's hand in her own. " He wouldn't be here if the two of you weren't meant to be." Meg smiled. "Did you know that Erik hasn't written music or sang since Christine left. And now i've heard such beautiful music from your theater that I know he is happy."

Ariel took a deep breathe and looked around. Life went on as usual. People pressed each other aside to reach their destinations in time. Children pulled at their mothers to buy them something in one of the flashy toy store windows. Cars sped by at dangerous speeds to beat the afternoon traffic.

In the middle of this chaos was Meg and Ariel. And then for a moment all the noise ceased, every figure in movement froze in place. It was only in her mind, but Ariel felt like the world had stopped and gave her time to think.

In all the time she had fantasized over Erik and his story in her younger years, Ariel had mapped out what would happen if they ever met. So far nothing had gone the way she'd planned from the first word either of them had said. She smiled at the thought. The way he stumbled onto the stage, devoid of all his grace and charm, confused as a lost child. Ariel had been no help and only assisted in confusing him more.

Their first kiss had been unexpected though she'd written the scene over and over until it was a fine science on paper. But in truth it had been more wonderful in the flesh then anything her mind could have imagined. Now they kissed often but it always seemed new each time. Her heart soared whenever she saw him, a feeling she had only associated with singing before. But soul mates? In her mind, Ariel saw Erik's face shrouded by his mask and smiling at her the way he did. Her heart leapt into her throat. It would have been easier if the question was if she loved him. That one she knew the answer to or so she thought. She loved the figure from her stories, but she wondered if she loved the man who slept on her couch every night. Who brought her flowers after each performance and seemed to know whatever she was thinking without a word passing between them.

Someone squeezed Ariel's hand and all the noise of the street came back in a rush. When the world started moving again, Ariel remembered that Meg was still standing beside her. But he blond woman just smiled at Ariel as if she'd known everything that was going through her head.

" You know the answer. Even time doesn't stop true love." Meg said, and her wisdom showed in her voice when she spoke. " I'll leave you to it, and tell Erik that I'm glad he's happy." Meg said and released Ariel's hand. She was about to stop Meg from leaving when a voice caught her attention.

" Ariel, what are you doing?" It was Giselle who called out to her, she was out of breathe. Obviously she'd been looking for Ariel. But when Ariel turned back to where Meg was standing no one was there. A quick search of the street turned up nothing. She was gone.

" Ariel Gentry, did you hear a word I said?" Giselle asked and Ariel turned to her friend with a faraway look in her eyes. " Yeah, I heard you. I'm fine. Just a bit shaken thats all." Ariel answered and massaged her hand which was still warm.

" You call having a conversation with thin air while you take a walk down mainstreet is fine? Have you been getting any sleep lately?" Giselle asked with concern. Ariel waved her friends concern away. "Yes i'm fine. I just need some time to think." _And to sort out what just happened. _She added in her mind.

" I need to take a walk. So why don't you head back and i'll be there in an hour. I just need to clear my head." Ariel said. Giselle studied her face for a few moments then nodded. " All right, but don't be out too late. Or Erik will have my head."

Ariel smiled at her friend reassuringly and Giselle left her alone. What was supposed to be an hour long walk turned into four. It was ten o'clock before Ariel realized it and headed back. She still didn't have an answer when she got back.

-6:00 p.m.

Erik was on his way to the apartment staircase when he saw someone already half way up it. He only needed to see the swagger in the mans step to know who it was. Erik growled, forgetting his fatigue for the moment. There was a score to settle.

The stealth in which Erik moved was soundless, too quick to make out in the shadows he blended into. His breathing slowed until it was undetectable amongst the other noises of the theater. He waited until Malcolm had entered the apartment before he followed, avoiding the stairs that were old enough to him away. Malcolm had left the door open and Erik smirked. _He's making this quiet easy._

Dispersing any ideas of a stealthy entrance Erik just burst in the door and caught the rather suprised Malcolm by the throat. His hand itched for a lasso but he settled for shoving Malcolm against the wall and pinning him there by Erik's grip on his neck.

" I thought I made it very clear what would happen if you came back!" Erik ground out and Malcolm's eyes widened when the hold around his throat tightened. He tried to claw at Erik's hand but it was no use. His hand was like a vice.

" Wait...please..." Malcolm choked out between gasps. But Erik would have none of it. " And why should I monsieur? So you can hurt Ariel again. I don't think so!"

" I'm not...here to...hurt Ar...iel...I came to...apologize..."

How Malcolm managed to get the entire sentence out under Erik's death grip was unbelievable. But it was enough to make the phantom pause. If he killed Malcolm then the man would never be able to hurt Ariel again. But Ariel might hate Erik for killing the man as well. And he didn't want anymore blood on his hands.

Grinding his teeth, Erik's grip tightened one last time. _I can't believe i'm doing this. _And he let Malcolm go. The man slid to the floor and stared up at the phantom in shock. Erik's eyes almost glowed in the darkness when he crouched to meet Malcolm's eyes.

" Speak now or forever hold your peace monsieur." Erik said in a cold, low voice. Malcolm new full well what he meant by those words, and decided he better start talking.

**Author's Note: **I know, you all hate cliffhangers. But it's better then having to wait a few more days for a longer chapter isn't it? These are my unusual plot twists, tell me what you think. This is not my favorite chapter. I hate having to do the whole ' let me explain' conversation. So i'm letting you know i'm not expecting you to love this chapter. But let me know what you think. I love you guys no matter what. If theres any errors in grammar I was too tired to notice them.

It turned out that time when they start questioning how they feel about each other. Of course we all know the answer but, and so do they but their not so sure about it yet. And to my reviewers I need some help. I need a song for the cast to sing. I have plenty of songs for Ariel and Erik in the upcoming musical but nothing for the cast. So if anyone knows any musical songs please let me know.

**Next Chapter: **Erik and Malcolm have a long chat and Ariel finds the answer to her question and finds out what Erik's been working on.


	10. Lucky To Be Alive

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Phantom of the Opera. I just own everything else.

**lovelyreviewerperson: **I never made Malcolm as a hate character. Erik was faced with so many in his past life that I didn't want him to deal with anymore in his new one. Malcolm is not a reincarnation of Raoul. He's just a normal guy who's trying to make what he did wrong right again. Thanks for the great review and don't worry Erik will react more after this chapter. The men need a little chat first.

**Cold Fate: **But that would be too easy. Just wait and see he has a purpose.

**Hellcat The Wicked: **: bows: Will do Madame. : sings: _I just do to please._

**Lioness-Rampant: **No worries, that person in particular will not be making any cameos I promise.

**Eilinau: **You Raise Me Up sounds perfect. Especially if you've seen the music video for it. Its Josh Groban and the entire cast of theater rehearsing for a play. It's also awesome because Josh wakes up on a couch in the video's beginning, it was funny since Erik is still sleeping on Ariel's couch.

**Agent Alexandra Paris: **Thank you, i'm glad you like my little plot twist.

**musicgirl141: **That is such a wonderful compliment, thank you! You don't know how much that means to me.

**Count Orlok: **Just pleased that I still hold your interest monsieur.

**Author's Note: **One more 'let me explain' chapter to go and i'll start flowing again. So bear with me and i'll dish out more the humor and things you guys enjoy so much soon. The first part is mostly told in Malcolm's point of view since I hate giving the stereotype Erik reaction in these kinds of scenes. We'll get a lot of Erik reactions in the next chapter.

_Songs and character thoughts in italics_

-

Chapter 16: Lucky To Be Alive

" Speak now or forever hold your peace monsieur." Erik said in a cold, low voice. Malcolm new full well what he meant by those words, and decided he better start talking.

" I get by your reaction that you already know about me and Ariel." Malcolm said with a nervous laugh and made sure to put some space between him and Erik. " So ah...no need to talk about that."

Malcolm knew he sounded like an idiot and he wasn't. But Anthony had met up with Malcolm after the rather dangerous audition and told him just who Ariel was in a relationship with. It had taken some convincing and Malcolm had come mostly to make sure Ariel wasn't being tricked, though he knew deep inside that his ex's welfare was no longer his responsibility. Upon Erik's rather hostile greeting there was no doubts in Malcolm's mind that Ariel had what she wanted in the end.

Malcolm sighed and straightened, he still played this man on the stage and he wouldn't let it seem that he was unworthy of that privilege. It was said that to play the phantom the actor had to have a part of the phantom in them already. The pain, the fear, the willingness to give up what they loved the most even if it meant their own end. Malcolm had not lived up to his image. When he thought there was something better he'd left the one person he loved the most behind. For what? For a stage that was cold without her presence beside him, and a guilty tug at his heart every time his kissed his costar on stage every night.

" I know i'm not welcome here. And you have every reason to hate me." Malcolm said, his voice serious and controlled. " I'm not here to make things hard for the both of you. Quiet the opposite actually, i'm here to wish you well." Malcolm said with a tired smirk.

Erik had been expecting anything but that. His intimidating mask dissolved into a look of shock.

Malcolm waited but Erik said nothing in response. He was suprised as well. _I thought this man had a come back for everything. _That was not the case obviously. Malcolm realized he was basing his judgment off the stereotype of the phantom, he had to remember that it was a flesh and blood man he was talking to.

" I'm guessing you expected me to storm in here and demand that ' you leave my girl alone and that you didn't deserve her.' " Malcolm said with his best impression of Raoul, overly dramatic and everything. When Erik gave a mute nod Malcolm's jaw dropped.

" Did you have me tossed in the same category as that ditzy blond the moment you saw me?" Malcolm asked aghast and was answered with another nod. " I am nothing like that air head. Would I be playing you onstage if I was anything like Raoul de Changy seriously."

At the Viconte's name Erik's eyes regained their glassy fire and he glared at Malcolm. " Just because you are not that useless fop does not mean you didn't hurt Ariel. For gods sake, you chose your career over love? Do you have any idea what she has gone through since you left?" Erik said with disgust.

" And don't you think i've been beating myself up about what I did ever since?" Malcolm snapped back in his own defense. Erik's eyes flashed. "Obviously not enough, would you like me to help you!" He seethed. " No thanks, I want to see tomorrow." Malcolm spat back.

Erik and Malcolm silently glared daggers at each other for a few minutes. Until Malcolm snapped himself out of this childish name calling. " Enough! I came here to build new bridges not burn them to the ground." Malcolm said, straightening his posture again to show he was going to be a man about this.

Erik on the other hand was not satisfied with Malcolm's noble words. " And what did you expect to achieve by coming here? Enlighten me if you would." He said in a measured tone that emitted danger.

" I wasn't sure." Malcolm admitted. " Look, I made a stupid mistake a year ago and no amount of apologizing or groveling will make it better. I loved her then and I still love her now but people don't always see the error of their ways until its too late." Malcolm stopped. " I proved I was the biggest offender in that class of idiots. And it is definitely too late for me. But at least she has you now."

Erik started at that. He listened to the man confess his sins against Ariel. But what he said last was so strange. He did not completely grasp Malcolm's meaning.

" What do you mean at least Ariel has me now?" Erik asked carefully and after a moment a sly smile appeared on Malcolm's face that the phantom was not fond of.

" That woman could stop an army with a smile and charm an angel with her laugh. Can you honestly tell me that you, amongst all the people that have come in contact with her are completely immune to the net she unconsciously throws over everyone? You would have to be the most cold hearted bastard that ever walked the earth to do that and in time she'd still find a way to your heart." Malcolm said fondly and watched Erik's face. When after a short silence Erik raised a questioning eyebrow Malcolm sighed. _Why do I even try to sound civilized? _

" All I want to know is do you love her? Because I can't leave this theater behind for good without knowing if Ariel has someone who won't make the same mistakes I did. I need to know someone will love her the way she deserves." Malcolm let the words hang in the air. He needed to know before he could walk out of Ariel's life forever, she had to be happy before he left.

Erik didn't speak. Inside his mind was screaming at his heart. Wondering why he hadn't put two and two together? _What did you think all the things you've been feeling when your around her were? Disorientation? _Erik scoffed. He'd felt disoriented since the night he'd first seen Ariel on the roof, and he hadn't been able to regain his footing yet. Erik knew exactly what he felt for Ariel but he had refused to voice it. Even after two years, in the deep recesses of his soul he feared rejection. _But the way she looks at me._ How could he fear rejection when those jeweled eyes sparkled whenever they met his?

" You can be assured monsieur that your leaving Ariel to someone who will protect her even at the expense of his own life." Erik said the words with such conviction that Malcolm didn't think to doubt the man at all.

" That's all I needed to hear. I hope you two are happy together. She's a chance to make your dreams come true Erik." Malcolm said and then for some reason he chuckled as if he'd told a funny joke. Erik gave him a questioning look.

" There's a song I know called ' _She Used To Be Mine _' and it explains our situation perfectly. If you ever have a chance to hear it you'd laugh as well." Malcolm said and made his way to the door.

" I'll leave the affairs of the Phantom's Lair Theater in your capable hands Erik." He said and Malcolm Amos was gone.

After Malcolm had left, Erik decided to forgo the sleep Veronica had threatened him with and went to compose. He told himself it would only be a few hours. Erik was so close to the ending now there was only a few things to do before it was finished. Ariel's smiling face swam in his head the entire time and he smiled as well. What was supposed to be a few hours turned into four and before Erik could make it upstairs he fell asleep at the piano.

-10:30 p.m.

Ariel winced when the backdoor opened with a small squeak that sounded like church bells in her ears. _I'm reduced to sneaking into my own theater._ Ariel thought as she poked her head in to make sure the coast was clear. Everyone had left hours ago and the theater had taken on the sound that signaled the absence of human life. A sound Ariel had become accustomed to and felt comfort in whenever she had the chance to enjoy it.

But the theater was not devoid of life. Ariel knew there was at least one person that inhabited the backstage with her now when all the lights were out and the crowds were gone. She took more comfort in that thought then the rare and blessed silence. And with the revelation that beat in her heart, her steps were lighter then usual and couldn't be heard by even a mouse if it were listening.

Where was Erik? Ariel was sure he had heard the door. Maybe he was playing possum again like the night she rushed back from the bar to see him. She was about to creep upstairs when she instead glanced at the stage and saw Erik's sleeping figure hunched over the piano. Ariel groaned. " Oh Erik, not again." She said with more affection in her voice then annoyance and made her way quietly to his side.

Before he'd lost consciousness, Erik had managed to shut the piano so his face rested on the wood cover that protected the keys. The left side of his face was turned up to Ariel's vision and for a second she was taken aback for who she thought was a normal man. The way he was laying hid the stark white mask from view and only exposed the side that was unblemished. His black hair had fallen onto his face and Ariel smiled as she gently brushed it away so as not to wake him.

Last week Ariel had managed to get Erik into some semi-normal clothes. He now wore modern dress slacks and white dress shirts instead of his tailored suit. Erik refused to give up his cape though and would often wear it during rehearsals. Of course he still wore his suite during each performance. But the rest of the time Erik was dressed like any theater producer would be besides his mask. And through all this he still maintained his old world charm and mysterious allure.

Something on the piano caught her eye and Ariel focused on the large stack of paper there. Curious, she started to read the first page and gasped. Quickly she leafed through the page, seeing familiar words, situations and events on every page. It was the musical Erik was writing, the one he rehearsed with the cast while she was escorted around town. It documented the time from when Erik first claimed to have heard Ariel's voice in the 1800's to the end of the day. Ariel nearly cried as she read the way Erik described everything, she couldn't have done it better. The characters not only included herself and Erik but everyone in the theater that had played a role in his introduction to the twenty-first century. Darius, Veronica, Anthony and Giselle played large roles in the musical and Ariel knew why. They had silently been pushing Erik and Ariel along though they had both known what the four were up to from the start.

Nothing shocked Ariel as much as when she read the last scene Erik had written in the manuscript. It was a scene between him and Malcolm. More tears came with what Malcolm said about her to Erik, but it was the question Malcolm posed to Erik in the end of the confrontation and more importantly the phantom's answer that sent her heart racing. _Do you love her? _ It wasn't the same thing, but closely akin to what Meg had asked Ariel that afternoon. Erik hadn't technically said yes but it was enough for Ariel to know that he did.

She stared at the sleeping man and her heart did a flip-flop in her chest. He loved her. It was enough that she could have danced and shouted for hours without end. But she stayed quiet and simply watched Erik as his breathe came and left his body evenly. With a loving smile, Ariel turned back to the manuscript and used a few blank sheets to write a new scene for the musical. A moment like this would not be left out of their story. Ariel's pen paused on the paper, _their story._ To say that, even if it wasn't out loud felt so good to her. These were the moments when song wanted to burst out of her with all the force she pocessed, but she restrained the urge to sing and instead wrote down the song that she thought best suited how she was feeling right now.

Ariel yawned after she finished and managed a weary smile when she saw that Erik was still sleeping. She went upstairs to make sure Ghost was fed and good for the night. Then she gathered some blankets and pillows and went back down to Erik. She gently draped on the blankets over his shoulders.

Ariel took the risk of waking him by kissing his cheek. When he didn't wake she felt a slight disappointment but brushed it aside. She laid out the other blankets and pillow she brought on the floor beside the piano bench and made herself comfortable in the downy nest. Ariel watched Erik sleep until her eyelids closed as well. Tomorrow would be interesting.

" I love you Erik." Ariel whispered before she let sleep lay claim to her. And Erik smiled in his sleep at what he thought was the wonderful echo of a dream.

**Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? I'm not going to say a lot about this chapter i'll just wait for everyone's opinion. Malcolm's a good guy so you'll all have to deal with that. Sorry. I love Malcolm's way of speaking. He can spout poetry about Ariel and start sounding like Keanu Reeves form 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' the next.

I'm going to wait a few days before updating again because i'm getting burnt out again. I can't stay up till three in the morning to get these chapters finished anymore, so i'm taking a few days break. So don't worry I won't abandon you. Now you guys know what the musicals about and now I have to start writing it. I hope you remember the song Malcolm talked about its in the musical. If you anybody has any song ideas for the musical i'd love to hear about them. Please review, i'll be waiting to hear from everyone.

**Next Chapter: **Our favorite duo finds Ariel and Erik asleep on the stage and the two sleepy composers have to face each other in the morning. And Erik finds out that Ariel loves him too. Yeah, more fluff and more humor! All the hard explaining stuff is done!

**Chapter 11 Preview: **

" Do you think we should wake them up?" Darius asked looking at the two sleeping figures on the stage. Erik sleeping at the piano and Ariel sleeping close to his feet in a flurry of blankets.

" Maybe we can play the overture for Phantom of the Opera, that can wake anybody from a deep sleep if we put it on the sound system." Veronica said thoughtfully with her arms folded across her chest.


	11. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Erik, which I regret. I do own the Theater and all who inhabit it.

**Hellcat the Wicked: **I know it could have been longer, but I was running short of patience and I had to get that chapter up. This one chapter will make up for it though I swear.

**Jilly: **I'm actually already using " Someone Like You " somewhere else in the musical but you and I are practically on the same page with this. Don't worry your not stepping on my toes, I have my ending planned out and i'm sure you'll love it. Thanks for the help.

**Count Orlok: **I live off your encouraging reviews I swear. Thank you and hopefully I won't disappoint your confidence in me monsieur.

**Lioness-Rampant: **I'm glad you like Veronica and Darius so much and i'm very glad that everyone likes Malcolm. lol about the puddle thing. I got the wanted reaction then.

**Eilianu: ** Thank you, I couldn't do it without you and everyone else though so you guys are just as great for keeping this story going.

**Lusiki: **And more I shall give. :bows:

**To all reviewers: **Thank you so much for all the great reviews on the last chapter. This one is not far off from the end. After this chapter is the first half of the musical, but first the moment everyone has been waiting for. The reason everyone is reading a romance fic. For the romance. There will be no songs in this, or at least you won't know what songs their using. You'll get to hear them in the musical though so just be patient. Right now i'm going to be mean to our lovebirds.

**Happy Valentines Day!**

-

Chapter 17: Wakey Wakey

" Do you think we should wake them up?" Darius asked, looking at the two sleeping figures on stage. Erik sleeping at the piano and Ariel sleeping close to his feet in a flurry of blankets.

" Maybe we can play the overture for ' Phantom '. That would wake anybody from a deep sleep, especially if we put it on the sound system." Veronica said thoughtfully with her arms folded over her chest.

Anthony overheard the conversation and decided the idea was getting out of hand. " You two are glutton for punishment, have you already forgotten both Erik and Ariel's tempers? They'll kill you." But Veronica and Darius didn't pay much attention to Anthony's warning.

" Good thing we can run really fast, I doubt Erik's had enough exercise in two years that he could keep up with us. And Ariel is so not a morning person!" Veronica said with a scoff. For once Veronica was only wearing a pair of worn jeans and a ' Wicked ' t-shirt. At least the woman was dressed for running.

Anthony just shook his head and went to run rehearsals in Erik's place until his rather rude awakening. There was no way he was going to stick around and suffer the couples wrath. " Tony what are they doing?" Giselle asked, catching his arms in hers. He smiled and kissed her. " Morning sweetheart. And as for those two, their signing their death warrant." He said, watching Veronica and Darius rummaging through the cd's Erik had left on the piano until they found the ' Phantom of the Opera' soundtrack.

Giselle made a wounded sound. " But they look so peaceful, we could just gently shake them awake. Why startle them?" Anthony smiled at his sensitive wife. He loved her so much and Anthony had Erik to thank for the chance to be Giselle's husband. Which is exactly why he pulled Giselle out of sight with him when the overture for 'phantom' blared out on the sound system and every stage hand and cast member who hadn't been expecting it covered their ears. Both Ariel and Erik, who had been sleeping contently sat up straight. Ariel was bleary eyed and still out of it while Erik slammed his head against the piano when he tried to detangle himself from the blanket draped over him. Veronica and Darius were stupid enough to stand next to them and laugh.

Erik was the first one to reach full consciousness, with his black hair all over the place and his mis matched eyes blazing, the phantom was not a happy person.

" Run." He hissed. Veronica and Darius finally realized why waking Erik had been a bad idea. " Out of the way!" Darius yelled and Veronica screamed as they made a break for the lobby.

Erik made to go after them but stopped when he heard his name spoken by a rather sleepy voice from the floor. " Erik?"

Erik turned to see Ariel still sitting on the floor amid her blankets only half awake and trying to focus her sleep covered eyes on him. Ariel's auburn hair was an untamed mane about her shoulders. And her jewel eyes were half lidded and constantly blinking to wake up. Erik's breathe hitched at the sweetness of vision before him. She was beautiful. Erik forgot where he was or what he'd been doing and went to her side. Kneeling down on the blankets with her and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. " Good morning." He said with a amused smile. _I love you. _He thought but did not say.

" What time is it?" She asked and leaned forward until her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes again. Erik chuckled and tried to move her. " No!" She moaned like a stubborn child, holding on to his waist so he couldn't dislodge her. " I want to go back to sleep, its too early."

Erik looked at the clock that was offstage and smirked. " Ariel its noon." He said. A few of the cast laughed good naturedly as Erik was forced to brace his hands behind him while Ariel stayed cemented to his chest on her way back to la la land. " Have you been down here on the stage all night?" He asked incredulously and stroked her hair not fully wanting to wake her up now.

But when Ariel was reminded that she had slept on the stage she was wide awake suddenly. She remembered the chat with Meg yesterday, finding out she loved Erik, finding out Erik loved her, the script and more importantly that she had added to the script. _Oh my god what's he gonna do when he reads it! _ Ariel bit her lip and released Erik. He looked a bit disappointed and Ariel almost smiled at the idea. _What do you expect the man is practically going to serenade you in a week. _Ariel's heart stopped for a moment when she saw the gleam in his eyes that she could now recognize. _My god I love this man! _

" I have to go get dressed !" Ariel said suddenly and stood, leaving a bewildered Erik still sitting on the floor. Ariel looked around at the cast who grinned like cheshire cats and waved smugly at her. She glared at them and made to leave but Erik gently caught her wrist.

" Your no more presentable then I am at the moment mademoiselle Gentry and I still have work to do." He said playfully and Ariel almost gave in. But she somehow knew he hadn't read the manuscript yet.

" I really need to get dressed. " She repeated and pulled away and ran upstairs. Leaning against the door after she shut it, Ariel waited.

Erik was hurt by her cold reaction. Ariel had never acted this way before, of course he'd never seen her when she'd just woken up before either. Erik brushed the apprehension that tried to creep into his heart away quickly. _Ariel's not a morning person. _Erik reminded himself and tried to run his fingers through the mess his hair had become.

When Erik turned back to the stage everyone was instantly back to work and the phantom sighed irritably. " And I thought Meg and the other ballet rats were terrible." Erik muttered under his breathe when Anthony approached him. " Is there anything we should be practicing today in particular?" He asked. Anthony was pretty much Erik's right hand when it came to the musicals production, the man did his job well.

" Yes, there's one new act we need to work on. It's only a two character scene and I need you to take the music up to Tom so we have it on the playlist." Erik said, trying to keep his mind off following Ariel and telling her how he felt. But he knew that was his downfall last time.

Anthony nodded and started to leaf through the newest pieces. " But there's two new scenes here, do you want us to practice both?" Anthony said and Giselle looked over her husband's shoulder. " Wait, Erik this doesn't look like your handwriting." She said and Erik took the libretto from them and read the last few leafs of paper that had been added by someone else.

He read the scene written in Ariel's small, flowing script. The words sometimes blurred where tears had fallen on the wet ink. For the second time that morning Erik fought to breathe. _She's read this and she knows. _Erik thought as he sat down on the piano bench, a bit shaky in his movements. The lyrics to the song she wrote herself singing said everything. Erik quickly turned to the cd's on the piano and rummaged through them madly till he came upon the one he wanted.

" Take this up to Tom along with the one I gave you. But have him play the one from the last scene immediately." Erik said and Giselle plucked the jewel case from his hand and made for the sound booth with a girlish grin. _Did everyone know except for me? _He wondered and couldn't help but grin madly himself. The music came on and Erik let the song envelope him.

Upstairs Ariel could hear the music as well and she smiled against the tears on her face. She stood up and let the music take her, she had refused herself to let go last night but now she would let herself be heard. Through her tears was a smile that betrayed the streaks on her face as joy.

On the stage Erik didn't hear the voice that came over the sound system but the one that drifted down to him from above. It was like his last night in the cellars of the opera house. Entranced by a voice and the meaning of the words he followed until he came to the door of the apartment. Beyond it was doubt and fear. But as Ariel's voice rose with the music Erik's heart began to beat faster and he knew that love was beyond this door as well.

Ariel caught up in her song, the emotion she wanted to shout to the heavens didn't notice when the door opened. When the last note faded away she felt light, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _I should tell him myself. _Ariel thought and turned to go, but she need go no further.

Erik stood in the doorway, chest heaving from the sprint he'd taken the stairs at. Ariel stopped and they stared at each other like two statues in a garden never destined to meet. Now what?

Chapter 18: Love Changes Everything

Erik was the first to move, opening his mouth to say the exact words Ariel expected. So she put up her hand to stop him, Erik did.

" The best thing you can do right now is say nothing at all." Ariel said with a twinkle in her eyes. Erik saw it and filled his lungs, thinking of taking a different approach. " And don't sing." Ariel added and he frowned, letting the air leave in a rush. " Then how should I express how I feel mademoiselle as those are the only ways I know how?" Erik asked and drew nearer.

Ariel smiled. " Your a genius as i'm told. Think of something." The way she saw it, adding to the script had been her move the next was his. But she would not have her life turn into a cliché, not even for love.

Erik nodded and pretended to think seriously on the subject. He started to pace around the room, in the process around Ariel as well. She followed him closely with her eyes, waiting for the unspoken move he would make. He came up behind her and leaned forward so his lips nearly touched her ear.

" Do you trust me Ariel?" He asked. Ariel shivered when his warm breathe played over her throat. " Yes." She whispered. Ariel trusted this man with the theater, her life and most importantly her heart.

Without another word Erik kicked Ariel's feet out from under her. Ariel screamed when she felt the short drop to the hard wood floor beneath her.

Her heart jolted when instead of falling on her back Erik's arms wrapped about her waist and shoulders and stopped her descent. She looked up into his eyes which glittered with amusement. Instead of cursing him, Ariel relaxed in his arms and laughed.

" Good." He said. " It needs a little work, but good." And before Ariel could come up with some smart remark he kissed her. Ariel arched her back in his arms like a cat, curling her hands around the lapels of his shirt turning her head to help deepen the kiss. Erik's hand stroked her back without managing to drop her at the extreme incline he was holding her at. As always his kiss took her breathe away like a dementors kiss. It only had the opposite effect, filling her with joy instead of fear. She fell dangerously again but only into the love he gave freely.

It was a minute at least before either of them pulled away and by that time Ariel was useless. If Erik wasn't holding her, Ariel's knees would have buckled beneath her weight. He kissed her again, this time only for a second and helped her stand. She smiled, he had done what she asked. But Erik wasn't finished yet.

He looked deeply into her eyes and Ariel felt as if something important was coming. " I trust you as well Ariel, very much." He said and took her hands, bringing them to his mouth he kissed the palms. And then he brought her hands to the back of his head and rested them on the black silk that kept his mask in place.

Ariel gasped, and she saw Erik visibly swallow. " I trust you." He repeated, more firmly this time. Ariel wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, Erik did the same. Encircling her waist in a grip that pulled her fiercely against him. Neither moved or breathed. Ariel's face resting on his shoulder and Erik's pressed in her hair.

Ariel reached a hand back up to the silk and pulled it loose. With her head still turned away from his face she pulled the mask off and Erik let out a breathe as it slipped from his face. She tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. _Let it break for all I care! _She thought. Ariel kissed the flesh of his shoulder that his shirt had exposed and Erik shivered, she continued kissing his skin. Up his throat, his undeformed cheek and below his ear. She stopped and opened her eyes.

" I love you." She whispered in his ear and gently pulled back enough to take in Erik's face.

Erik trusted her, without trust there was no hope for love. It had been his mistake last time, he wouldn't be a fool twice. She had never pried before, never stared at his mask in curiosity. But even with her forced ignorance Erik could not stand hiding part of himself from her, especially at this point and time. When she had whispered those words in his ear Erik was terrified instead of relieved. _You may love me now mon amie, but we'll see. _But he knew she was the one who could see past it. She had to. She looked at him and that's when Erik heard her angelic laughter. He cringed.

" Erik look at me." Ariel said gently, the laughter still lingering in her voice. Erik braced himself and opened his eyes onto an expression that suprised him.

When Ariel looked at him every face that hollywood had devised for Erik had flashed before her eyes. But after seeing his face she laughed at how wrong they were. Not far from the line of where his mask rested was a face that wouldn't have scared her had he been a man on the street she hardly knew. His eye was pulled down at the bottom at an awkward angle and the side of his nose was deformed in the same fashion but beside that the rest of his face looked as if he had suffered a severe burn and nothing more. The skin was raised slightly in places but it was anything but frightening. Where the mask had met Erik's forehead was a small bald spot amid his healthy black hair where she had been expecting a wig. But no, there was no monster behind the mask. Only a man. A man she loved.

He cringed when she laughed and Ariel realized he didn't know her reaction. Did he think she was laughing at him? _Oh Erik! _ She told him to open his eyes.

Erik looked into her eyes and saw the love and happiness there. Tears ran down her cheeks and met at the corners of her mouth, she was smiling. That warm, loving smile that made him take a sharp intake of breathe. Then she touched his face, the side that was now bare to her. Erik closed his eyes and sighed.

" Is this what you've been hiding all this time Erik?" She asked and kissed his deformed cheek. " This face." The corner of his mouth. " This mark on your flesh." His eyelid, she kissed every part of his face until she came back to his lips and took his breathe away as he always did hers.

Erik pulled away and simply stared at her. She smiled. " I love you Erik, you already know that. But i'm not the only one who won't shun you for your face, only half of them are on that stage downstairs. These are different times Erik, those who would shun you are shunned as well. Only bastards would do what happened to you before." Ariel said with such a passion.

Erik leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Ariel's forehead. She bowed her head to his lips and closed her eyes. He caressed her face and laughed. " I love you as well mon ange. My sweet seraph."

" I know." She said a bit smugly and nuzzled under his chin like a kitten begging for attention. Erik simply chuckled. " As always mon amie." He said.

Ghost came upon the two people he considered his _masters _and started to bark excitedly when he saw them holding each other so gently. Dogs, especially wolves have a sensitive understanding of humans emotions and Ghost was happy to see his masters so at ease. Ariel and Erik looked at the hybrid who sat at attention at their feet with his tail wagging and they laughed.

" Either he's happy for us or he has to go outside." Ariel suggested. Erik smirked. " Perhaps we should take him downstairs, he's been up here all morning. And _we _still have a musical to finish." Erik said and gave her a meaningful look. Ariel started jumping up and down like a child and headed for the door. " All right lets go." She said with Ghost on her heels, the hybrid just as eager to see the other actors.

Erik hung back and picked his mask up off the ground. He stared at it and touched his unmasked cheek. Ariel calmed enough to take in the sight. She took his hand and he looked at her. She nodded. " I understand, your not ready." She said. That was all she had to say, Erik took a breathe and slipped the mask back on. Ariel helped him tie it back in place. " But it stays off when we're alone. No more hiding." She said and Erik nodded.

Anthony saw Erik and Ariel come back onstage. Ariel noticeably leaning her head on his shoulder and their hands intwined. _Looks familiar. _The actor thought, turning to his wife who was content snuggling against him in the chair they were sharing. _About time too._

" So, how about those new scenes?" Anthony asked, not hiding his smile. Erik didn't glare, he actually returned the gesture. " After a few revisions on Ariel's part." He said. Anthony understood that meant more break time for everyone during the revision process, so Anthony didn't think there was a need for him or Giselle to get up from their comfortable position. He dozed off with Giselle curled up against his chest.

Ariel and Erik sat at the piano bench and for the next two hours, sorting through songs and started talking about Ariel's take on all the scenes Erik had compiled of their relationship so far. As she talked about their first kiss and how she felt around him, Erik fell more in love with her. She had done all she could to make him happy and he hadn't noticed. When Meg's appearance was discussed Erik wasn't all that suprised.

" I knew about her dabbling with the gypsy woman, I just never thought she'd be brave enough to try it. Though i'm glad she did." Erik said and Ariel smiled.

She played a tune on the piano. " We should use this song." She said and found the cd easily. He listened to her sing it and felt guilty. When he tried to say something she waved it off. " It was to be expected. I wasn't going to forget about her relationship with you. But i'm over it, I got you in the end didn't I?" She asked and kissed him.

" It's not over yet." He promised, wrapping an arm around her waist. He and the cast still had some secrets. There was muffled giggles coming from behind one of the curtains. Erik sighed.

" Come out if you value your lives." He said sternly. Nothing happened at first and then the curtain moved aside revealing Veronica and Darius as they slunk out like jumpy thief's. Veronica looked very pleased with herself and Darius looked like he was ready to make for the nearest exit at a moments notice.

" I only have one thing to say." Erik said in a deadpan voice. That made both of them stiffen and the phantom tried not to ruin it. He stood and they quickly backed away. " You did your jobs very well."

Veronica and Darius stared at him densely and after a while understood his meaning. The primma donna was the first to react. " We did it, we did it, we did it..." She started chanting, shaking Darius out of his shock. The flamboyant man instantly caught Ariel up in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Oh finally, I can sleep at night now. Sweetie, my love life has been suffering because of you." He said only being halfway serious. Darius tried to show Erik the same affection but the phantom backed up instantly.

" I'm grateful Darius, but remember you already have someone in you life to consider." Erik said warningly. He had nothing against Darius or his preferences. Erik just didn't want Darius showering that kind of affection on him. Darius ignored him. "Jeremy will understand." Darius said and he planted a kiss on the phantom's unsuspecting lips.

Darius giggled like a madman afterward and after Erik recovered from the shock, the phantom found a piece of rigging rope. Darius had disappeared as fast as the character he played would have at the sight of the punjab lasso. While Ariel and Veronica were reduced to rolling on the stage floor with laughter. Anthony and Giselle just stared at the scene confused. They'd missed the first part of the scene and silently wondered if their cast mates had lost it.

**Author's Note: **Mah ha ha! Darius was going to get what he wanted sooner or later. Of course he may want to avoid Erik for a while for his own health. How did you like it. I'm very pleased with this myself and thought I stayed clear of cliche's...hopefully. When it comes to Erik's face I took it from the new movie, after the ' Point of No Return' scene his face just looked like a bad burn with some small deformations. No where near the grotesque make-up job from the musical. I like it better for a modern story.

I actually fit in a nod to the original Gaston Leroux book with Erik kissing Ariel's forehead, my other favorite musical Wicked with Veronica's shirt and Harry Potter with the dementor's kiss thing. I couldn't help slipping them in.

Well the unmasking has happened, and as we all know that signals the end. But I promise three more chapters at the most. Two for the musical and one more for the epilogue. Keep reading and Happy Valentines! I made this chapter especially to be done in time for the holidays.

Please review and tell me what you liked about this chapter.

**Next Chapter: **Darius avoids hanging from the rafters and the musical begins. And Malcolm returns. Yeah! And being way too giddy, but I don't care!


	12. Informal Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Erik...but I own his true love and everyone he cares about. Mah ha ha...i'm okay now.

**Agent Alexandra Paris: **Lol, i'm not sure precious is what I was going for with that particular kiss but okay. :smiles: i'm just happy no one flamed me for it I thought it was fun to write.

**Miranda de la Costa: **I missed you! I'm glad your back on Veronica, and I loved your new chapter. I'm glad you liked mine. Don't leave again any time soon its no fun without your input.

**MickeyP: **I'm glad to hear you like mine. And its awesome to finally hear from a fellow Texan. I usually play Magic Island up there so I hopefully do real magic as well as I write. Thanks for the awesome compliment I hope you like the rest. And if Phantom's Lair ever opens you'll get an invite like all my reviewers would.

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: **Everything has to eventually come to an end, even this story. There are still two more guaranteed chapters left though so don't worry. I'll make them worth while.

**Count Orlok: **Thank you monsieur, i'm glad you liked it.

**Nemi Jade: ** : looks at Nemi Jade cautiously: I'm not sure we should let you have one. Happy punjab lasso wielders only mean bad news and i'd like to live through this story. Thanks for the review.

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for wishing me a Happy Valentine's Day! I was all alone on the holiday so it meant allot to me. This chapter won't start off with the musical but i'll get to it soon enough so don't worry, though your probably happy the story will be a chapter longer then intended. First we need a cameo by Malcolm. Yeah! And how about some aerial acrobatics by Erik and Ariel: evil smile:

aerial is the name of acrobatic tricks done in the air like flying trapeze, high wire and the spanish web. You learn allot of strange knowledge after being with a circus for twelve years so stick with me on this.

* * *

- 

Chapter 19: I'll Sweep You Off Your Feet

A few days had past and Darius was completely avoiding Erik unless they had a scene to practice together. And due to Anthony's careful planning those scenes weren't brought up often saying that they didn't need much practice anyway.

By now at least three more songs had been added to the script and most were sung by Ariel so the cast was spared more lyrics to memorize. But they were given plenty of entertainment by watching Ariel and Erik perform their numbers together. Electricity sparked whenever they sang or were even on the stage at the same time.

At the same time, Anthony and Giselle were training two of the understudies to play them for the musicals full month run. The Carters had made some time to at least perform the first two shows before they were dragged away for the official 'Phantom' stage production. And everyone else planned for Anthony and Giselle's farewell party which was to be the night before the musicals opening night.

Ariel had just finished typing up one of the musicals last scenes on her laptop while rehearsals were in full tilt on stage. Not many of the cast could actually read Erik's handwriting so Ariel had taken it upon herself to transcribe the entire script to make it easier. It was only one of the last scenes because Erik had not produced the very last scene yet. _There's a party tonight, the new production tomorrow and the man won't give me the last scene or even the story's title. _Ariel thought with a small growl. Her fingers typed unnecessarily hard on the laptops keyboard and Veronica flinched. Deciding to talk to the theater owner later.

No one seemed to share Ariel's feelings about the unfinished, nameless musical. Leading her to believe that she wasn't being allowed to see everything, again. She looked up from the table set up in front of the stage where she was working to see Erik without his cape on today, tugging furiously at a rope attached to the rafters instead of the fly bars for some reason. Ariel, her brow furrowed in confusion looked around to see no one was in the auditorium. She groaned, Veronica must have come to tell her that everyone was taking a lunch break. Which led to the question.

Why was Erik still working?

Ariel left the laptop behind and crept onto the stage while Erik's attention was on the line he was still fighting with. She felt strange because this wasn't usually that easy, Erik always caught her long before she even attempted to suprise him. She had to conceal a giddy laughter at being able to sneak up on the phantom for the first time.

Ariel came up behind Erik and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist held tight just incase he tried to throw her off on impulse before realizing it was her. At the same time Erik had given the rope one last viscous yank and Ariel saw a weight finally come loose and make its descent to the stage. " Hold on!" Was the only warning she got from Erik as he held onto the rope and they were both quickly lifted off the stage floor. Ariel tightened her hold and screamed before they came to a stop halfway up. With their feet dangling above the ground Ariel looked at the sand bag hanging parallel beside. With both of them hanging on one end of the rope they were the same weight as the sand bag, meaning they weren't going anywhere unless one of them let go. Erik had put enough weight on the other end to take him up to the rafters at a dangerous speed. Looking down Ariel saw they weren't that high off the ground that a drop would kill them, but it would sure as hell hurt.

" Erik, what the hell were you thinking. Rigging a line to the top without a spotter, are you crazy!" Ariel yelled at him though having the front of her body pressed into his back to keep a hold on him was muffling the volume of her words.

Erik chuckled. " Only as crazy as you were to grab hold of me mon amie. I I've done this for years as a means of escape." He said and Ariel tightened her grip intentionally to drive the breathe from him. Erik coughed for a moment and started to sway on the rope. Ariel screamed again. " Don't do that!" She yelled. " Then don't do something that might make me lose my grip." He warned, meaning her unnecessarily constricting hold. " Fine." She said. " Now how do we get down?" She asked frantically.

Ariel hadn't been on a fly line since the performance of 'Angels Prayer' when Anthony had the brilliant idea of using a fly line like this to lift them both up like angels going to heaven in one of her more tragedy/romance scripts. She had refused to use a fly line since. And they had been wearing rigging harnesses then. Not dangling freely like she and Erik were.

" Erik?" She asked again when he didn't answer right away. He was studying how far up they were and how far the rafters were. Ariel didn't like this at all.

" Have you ever seen a circus Ariel?" Erik asked, she just stared at the back of his head in disbelief. " What does that have to do with this?" She asked. " Just answer me, have you ever seen the aerial acts. Flying trapeze, high wire, web...anything?" He repeated and Ariel could see that he was slowly loosing his grip on the rope. " Yes. I remember the web, where the girl does tricks on the single rope..." She paused then panicked.

" There is no way i'm getting up there."

" Your going to have to Ariel, I can't hold on much longer with both of us on here. And I can land better then you can at this height. You'll go up quickly once I let go but it will only go up to the catwalk. When you stop, swing yourself to the catwalk and i'll be up there as soon as I can." Erik said and Ariel knew that if he lost his grip, both of them falling together would be more dangerous then Erik just letting go.

Ariel told herself to stop acting stupid and do what Erik said. He probably knew better then her at the moment anyway, but she couldn't help the frightened whimper that escaped her lips.

" I wouldn't let you do this if I wasn't sure it would work mon amie, just trust me." Erik said gently and Ariel sighed.

_Yeah, remember trust. It got you two together, this should be nothing compared to that. _Ariel thought sarcastically. She took a deep breathe and wrapped her legs around Erik's waist so she could put her hands on the rope above his. She released her legs and she dangled in front of Erik, he smiled at her as his grip started to slip beneath hers.

" Are you ready?" He asked, Ariel shook her head immediately. " Good. On three then. I'll be at the top, so don't worry." He said and Ariel closed her eyes. " One, two, three...I love you." He said in a teasing voice, Ariel opened her eyes at the last one and Erik let go.

Erik landed gracefully on the stage below but Ariel didn't have time to register his safety as she was pulled higher up at a breathtaking pace. When the sandbag hit the stage she was stopped again, jerked around violently like a rag doll on a string. Ariel gritted teeth and held on. Erik's feet banged against the ladder as he hurried up to where she was.

Ariel's breathe was coming in gasps and she didn't even have the courage to look down. Being the owner made it need to know information on what the height of her own building was. Ariel's hands were sweating and making it hard to hold on, so she took a breathe to steady herself.

Ariel started to swing forward, towards the catwalk as Erik had said to do. Her heart was ready to give out each time she swayed, she felt her hands inch down lower on the rope. She pointed her toes and managed to hit the railing twice. One big swing and she managed to hook the back of her ankles to the railing halting at an odd vertical angle while she still held the rope.

" Yeah this is great." She mumbled as she slowly shimmied her foot forward until she had her knees bent around the railing. The question now was if her legs were strong enough to keep her on the railing if she let go of the rope? " Okay on three then." She said, repeating Erik's words before. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a little prayer.

" One, two...ahhhhhh!" Ariel screamed when arms wrapped around her waist at the same time she let go. She reached out and grasped Erik's shoulders for balance so that she didn't fall backwards. He pulled her off the railing and held her, Ariel didn't physically protest the comfort but she did vocally.

" When the feeling comes back to my legs i'm going to kill you!" Ariel said in an attempt to sound angry but it was hard to do between terrified gasps. Erik chuckled and stroked her hair to calm her. " I'll let you strike me once you regain your strength. Lets get you back to the stage for right now." He said and before Ariel could protest he gathered her in his arms and made his way down the more convenient staircase.

Once on the stage they decided to leave the fly line out of the musical and not mention it to the cast either. Erik wanted to until Ariel threatened him with her complete artistic takeover of the production if he did. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her in amends. " I managed to sweep you off your feet after all." He said and Ariel finally hit him upside the head without knocking his mask off.

Chapter 20: Our Informal Goodbyes

Malcolm Amos was fidgeting with his tie as he walked in Phantom's Lair's back door. The stage was filled with cast, crew and guests talking and laughing around him. He'd been invited to the Carter's farewell party, but he was worried because the invitation wasn't signed. He brushed his black curls back from his eyes in a nervous gesture, there was no swagger to his step. This theater always seemed to strip that overconfidence from him each time.

" Punctual as ever Malcolm."

Malcolm turned to the familiar voice and saw Ariel standing behind him. Instead of fear he felt a surge of happiness fill him at the sight of her. He was taken aback at the pure beauty of her that he had somehow forgotten in the last year. Her green eyes glittered and Malcolm was reminded of their last encounter a few weeks ago when anger had been in those jewel eyes.

" I was invited." Malcolm said quickly, producing the invitation as proof before she could yell at him.

Ariel smirked. " I know, that has nothing to do with you being late though. The party started at five and it's almost six now. Honestly how do the producers at Phantom actually deal with your constant tardiness. It always bugged the hell out of me." She said and winked before walking off.

_I'm in a time warp, that's what's going on. _Malcolm thought to himself as he watched Ariel walk away and talk to a very sophisticated, pretty, young woman with short auburn hair. Malcolm noticed his ex was pointing at him while she spoke to the woman. Both women smiled and the young woman came over to Malcolm.

" Hi, i'm Veronica Smith. I took over Felicity's role as Carlotta last year. It's nice to finally meet Phantom's Lair's first Phantom." She said cheerfully, smiling genuinely at him. Malcolm was suprised to find someone in the cast who he didn't know. They shook hands.

" I'm Malcolm Amos. Its nice to meet you too Veronica. You must be the only one here who doesn't want me dead so even nicer to have met you." Malcolm said and Veronica laughed, she had a deep laugh that turned out to be very contagious.

" That's true besides Darius. He's glad to know your not on the black list anymore. He keeps telling what a wonderful voice you have at least i'll get to hear it during the new production." Veronica said.

Malcolm had received a message from Anthony a few days before saying that Erik wanted him to come in and sing the song ' She Used To Be Mine' for the new musical. After it was guaranteed that

1. Ariel was all right with the whole thing and

2. She wouldn't try to kill him, Malcolm agreed.

Erik and Malcolm practiced the scene together while Ariel was out buying supplies for the party and they decided not to practice the audition scene so it would be fresh. Malcolm wasn't sure if he liked that part.

" How is Darius, is he still chasing anyone who wears the mask?" Malcolm asked, sending a teasing smile in Darius direction who was with his boyfriend Jeremy.

Veronica laughed again and Malcolm liked it. " Oh god is he! Erik nearly killed Darius twice for trying to lock lips with him. At least he's smart enough to keep his distance from Erik since he got what he wanted."

" No way, Darius's whole dive and kiss thing finally worked." Malcolm asked with an expression of utter shock and utter amusement. " I can't believe Jeremy has stuck with him all this time."

" Oh Jeremy takes Darius's antics lightly. Their going up to Canada in the off season to get married and they want the whole theater company to go with them. " Veronica said and smiled at the happy couple who were talking with Erik who had finally gotten over the entire incident.

" Come on, we better get something to drink before Ariel starts in on her speech. I get parched just listening to her." Veronica said with a evil smile and Malcolm followed the woman without much persuasion. Veronica was definitely different.

Ariel went in search of Erik after her little matchmaking scheme and didn't find him with Jeremy and Darius where she had left him. In fact he wasn't anywhere on the stage and she needed him before she could start the speech. Ariel stood off by the wings in hopes to spot him in the crowd. She didn't see the figure creep up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She was startled for a moment, when she saw who it was she sank back in his embrace.

" I take it that that is your doing." Erik whispered in her ear and she felt the cool porcelain of his mask brush her throat. " Hmmm?" She asked and looked in the direction Erik meant, seeing Malcolm and Veronica talking at one of the stage tables and laughing. Ariel smiled. " Maybe just a little friendly matchmaking and revenge mixed in one."

Erik chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder. " I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said and Ariel couldn't help but laugh. " Did I manage to tell you how beautiful you are seraph?" He asked.

" Almost twelve times now Erik." She said and turned in his arms so she faced him. Ariel was wearing the dress she and Giselle had bought the day of Meg's sudden appearance. She was hapy that it had had the intended reaction on Erik. " And did I tell you how handsome you look?" She asked and Erik scoffed. " You've obviously been telling someone else that." He said.

Ariel frowned and backed Erik farther into the shadows. When she knew no one would see them she deftly untied Erik's mask before he could protest. He gave her an annoyed glare that was harmless when she bared his full face. Ariel smirked. " No monsieur, I meant you. The most handsome man here and I wouldn't want anyone else." She said and Erik shook his head.

"You are strange mademoiselle." He said with a smile before kissing her which Ariel happily returned. She pulled away and handed him back the mask before stepping away. " Now come on, we have a couple of friends who are waiting for out speech." Ariel said.

Erik and Ariel walked into the middle of the room to call everyone's attention to them. " Madame's, mademoiselle's and monsieur's." Ariel called out. " We are here tonight to officially say goodbye to two of our most wonderful actors. Though they will still perform with us for the next four days, tonight was their last performance of Christine Daae and Erik Destler the Phantom. Anthony, Giselle if you two would over here."

There was a large applause as the two came to stand beside Erik and Ariel in the center of the room. Erik and Anthony shook hands while Ariel and Giselle hugged each other.

" I'm told that there is a tradition called the passing of the mask between the past and future actors to play the phantom." Erik said and Anthony nodded. " As well the past actor is asked to sing one last song to his leading lady." Erik continued and gave Giselle a small bow. " You have both become great friends to me since I first arrived and I hope that friendship will last beyond your stay here." Anthony and Giselle were happy to hear Erik's confession. Anthony pulled his stage mask out of his suit jacket and handed it to Erik who took it humbly.

Ariel ran back from the apartment with a small white box. She opened it and inside was a music box, a mask and rose gracing the lid. " We had a specially made music box for you two. We hope that you'll remember your times here at Phantom's Lair Theater whenever you play it." Ariel said and handed Giselle the music box. She opened it and inside was figures of there characters dancing to 'Music of the Night' while in the lid was a picture of Anthony in Giselle in costume, kissing each other on stage.

" Oh you all, this is wonderful!" Giselle said tearfully and she hugged both Ariel and Erik again. " This is so beautiful !"

" We'll I should hope so, it took forever for us to get that thing to work." Darius yelled indignantly and everyone laughed. Ariel pulled Anthony and Giselle over to the piano.

" All right Anthony, I hope you have a song ready. Cause its time for you to sing." She said and sat the actor down on the piano bench. The man just smiled and Giselle sat down beside him. Anthony kissed his wife. " I know exactly what to sing." He said and started playing a tune that made everyone cheer before joining in.

It was hours before Erik and Ariel made their way up to the apartment, both tired and ready to go to their respectful beds. They were both laughing when they reached the door and were greeted by Ghost.

" Oh my god, it only took a few drinks and they were kissing. That was too easy." Ariel said, trying to regain her breathe.

Malcolm and Veronica had been found during the parties end making out behind a set piece. No one let them live it down all night and they stuck together through the rest of the night. Ariel had no idea where they went afterwards.

Erik looked at the woman he loved as she laughed, her eyes glittering from the few drinks she had had herself. She was absolutely beautiful in the white gauzy dress she had come downstairs in earlier that evening. The way she looked had made his heart stop and he had wanted nothing more then to gather her in his arms for the second time that day and never let her go. It was amazing to realize that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Ariel's laugher sobered under Erik's silent gaze. She turned her head to the side in a thoughtful way. " What?" She asked with a childish grin. Erik shook his head and took her into his arms. " Nothing, I love you that's all." He said. Ariel raised an eyebrow. " That's all?" She asked. Erik nodded.

" That's all."

" Good." She said with a smile and kissed him. " Because I love you too."

" Then that's how it ends." Erik said. Ariel pulled away before he could kiss her. " What do you mean?" Erik smiled. " The last scene of ' The Love I Only Knew.' This is how it will end. Just like this..." And Erik leaned down, kissing her so deeply that Ariel sighed into his lips.

_Finally...one good end to a night and the end to our musical. _Ariel thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _I love my life..._

**Author's Note: **I just had an urge to write that chapter for some odd reason. My god it took forever to write it though. Some cute moments with Erik and Ariel and tying up some loose ends. Some of it was a bit rushed, and the song Anthony sings to Giselle will be in the musical ' The Love I Only Knew'. And Erik really isn't going to end the musical as he said, that man is so crafty. The musical is next this time. Tell me what you think of this one though, I know there's allot of you out there reading this so let me hear you guys. Review. I love new people. :smirks:


	13. The Love I Only Knew Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I could i'd write this in four languages so I don't have to say this before anymore chapters. I do own the Phantom's Lair Theater and its inhabitants.

**Nemi Jade: **:scoots away: I'll be over here while you review. : puts her hand at the level of her eyes.: Just to be safe, but thanks for the review.

**Hellcat the Wicked: **I wouldn't be that cruel, where's the fun in that? And i'm glad you went all giggly, it was my objective. Mission accomplished.

**Count Orlok: **Maybe, we'll have to see what happens with the musical before I can focus on another couple.

**Miranda de la Costa: **As always I love to hear from you and receive your encouragement.

**ElvenStar5: **Well you'll have to wait to find out what's on Erik's cunning mind. But you won't have to wait too long I promise.

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: **Will do mademoiselle. On with the show!

**Author's Note: **Okay here it is, I actually didn't have the name of the musical until I ended the last chapter. So you learned the name the same time me and Ariel did. So yeah Erik is somehow keeping secrets from me as well even though I write everything he says. Go figure...Heres the chapter you've all been waiting for the musical 'The Love I Only Knew'. I'll only be putting in the songs that I refused to put in before. So i'll maybe show bits of other pieces but you guys know the story already, i'm not going to repeat myself. Most of the action will be in the next chapter.

I have a question before we start. Can anyone tell me what these C2 communities are for? I really don't know their purpose.

* * *

Chapter 21: ' The Love I Only Knew' Part 1

There was a bustle of activity backstage on the opening night of 'The Love I Only Knew'. If you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, which Erik for some reason was doing often that night you were liable to get knocked right off you feet by some rushing tech or actress looking for her make-up. Kyle nearly dropped an aerial scene on Erik when he was passing and the phantom stared at where he'd been standing, the space now filled by yards of painted canvas and rigging rope. Now Erik remembered why he never bothered the cast at the opera house on opening night despite the two he recordedly had. They nearly killed themselves without his help each time. He used to laugh at the cast as they ran around like insects when the lights came on, but now being among those who were running about he felt some pity for those he used to taunt.

" Erik!"

The phantom turned to Kyle who looked as if he'd run down three flights of stairs to reach the stage. " Oh man are you okay? The rope just slipped, I didn't mean for it to fall on you. It didn't hit you did it?" The young man asked frantically while he started coiling up the rope so he could rehang the scene.

" Calm down Kyle." Erik said, patting the younger man on the shoulder. " If you don't, i'm afraid you and I will have something in common when it comes to scenery. I don't want our current primma donna beneath one of these." He said good naturally and Kyle smiled, though it was a bit cracked because of the stress. Erik left the man to his work and went in search of the primma donna in question.

Erik found Ariel sitting on the apartment staircase with Ghost's head on her lap. She was brushing down his white coat with brush, a robe protecting her blue dress from any stray strands of dog hair. Ariel smiled but Erik could see the way her hand shook when the rest of her body refused to react in any way to the noises around her. Ariel was a seasoned actress and singer but even Erik was shaken by tonight. It wasn't just the fact that it was opening night, the story bothered them. They were going to open their hearts to hundreds of people.

" Ariel ?" Her head came up a bit too quickly when he called her. Erik crouched down in front of her and caressed her face. The smile reached the green pools of her eyes and Erik kissed her. " Its time we take our places." He said and helped Ariel to her feet.

Ariel silently let the robe slip from her shoulders to reveal the dress he'd first seen her in. She was a vision, the reason he still breathed. He couldn't help but kiss her again, lingering this time. He would have to wait half way through the musical to kiss her like that again. The chaste ones that proceeded it would drive him mad.

Ariel smiled against his lips, pulling away so she could look at him. " Go on Erik, i'll see you on the roof." She said and her eyes glittered, knowing he was going to be tortured by waiting. _This woman lives to torment me. _Erik thought when she slipped from his arms and away a spot offstage while Erik was left to the first scene alone with Katarina and Jessica.

Erik sat in the fake throne he'd found Ariel in that first day he came to Phantom's Lair Theater. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the way she had thought he was playing a game with her when she'd pulled him out on the stage.

The curtain rose and Erik slouched in the throne and watched as Katarina and Jessica entered the lair. He forced the anguish into his words and movements as if the past month had never happened. It was a dark place to enter, and Erik only went there willingly because he knew what awaited him at the end of the journey. A fiery angel in blue. Ariel watched Erik from offstage, her head resting against the wall. Even when he showed pain his grace was still there. His presence never lessened by the burden of only a month ago.

Scenes past quickly for Ariel and Erik, going from their first meeting onto Erik's waking up to meet Ghost the first morning he spent in the future. Erik was frustrated by the fact that he couldn't catch Ariel up in his arms just yet and that communicated to the tension that existed between them during the first few days. Ariel had a habit of dancing around the stage just out of reach, teasing him with the fact that he couldn't have her yet. After the rather comical scene of Erik and Darius's first meeting which the audience loved came rehearsals and the song that Erik did not want to hear.

Ariel directed Anthony and Giselle in their motions onstage as she had that day. But before they could sing, a different song came on. The spotlight fell on Ariel as Giselle and Anthony danced silently. Ariel looked up at Erik, his eyes burning into hers from the upper set and her heart skipped when she sang.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But i'm not that girl._

Ariel touched her cheek, where Erik had kissed her moments ago and smiled. Anthony and Giselle dancing like music box ballerinas between her and the phantom. Ariel suddenly frowned and turned away from Erik's gaze.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl..._

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what might of have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel _

_When reality sets back in._

Ariel watched Giselle and she smiled sadly. She walked around the other woman as she sang.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him._

She looked up at Erik and immediately away as if it hurt.

_Brown hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heavens knows_

_I'm not that girl..._

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not...that girl..._

Erik had held his breathe during the song. Ariel had felt inferior to Christine that first day as if she would never be the same to Erik as the woman who broke his heart. He was going to make sure that after tonight Ariel would know how truly wrong she had been.

After the small scene they had from 'Blind To It All' Erik nearly lost his control during the point where he was finally allowed to really kiss Ariel. Between Veronica's tripping trick and the two of them leaving for the bar. He made sure that Ariel left the scene breathless.

Everyone's favorite part was probably the audition scene purely for Erik's reaction. They had hired most of those who had really auditioned just to get the same rise out of the phantom for the performance. He was sure that after a month of this he wouldn't be able to hear the song Tanner sang without cringing ever again. Malcolm didn't know if he would ever get used to Ariel launching herself at him every night, in the back of his mind Malcolm wondered what would happen if Erik ever missed his cue.

Scenes changed, Ariel found out that every time she had to talk about her and Malcolm's relationship it felt better. She almost laughed between the tears. _The only kind of therapy you get paid to take is theater. _She thought as she sobbed in Erik's arms. Erik wondered how many performances it would before her tears were no longer authentic. Soon there would come a time when Erik would have to share his past life with her as well. Instead of the many versions she had heard before they met.

Ariel didn't need to fake her anger when it came to the scenes that showed Erik and her friends hide the script for ' The Love I Only Knew', she still hadn't gotten over that. At least the audience enjoyed her rendition of ' John Jacob Jingle Himer Smitch' . Erik still didn't. _Well I know how to get my way when Erik gets secretive again. _She thought with an evil grin.

Now Ariel and the rest of the cast were backstage. Erik and Malcolm had taken center stage, neither of the men had actually rehearsed the first part of their encounter. So when Erik rammed Malcolm against the apartment set so hard that the plaster shook from the wall everyone winced.

" Did anyone actually see this happen, or is it possible that Erik will bruise him more then necessary?" Ariel asked.

Darius just laughed and folded his arms in front of him, he was enjoying this. " Who knows, paybacks a bitch." He said, Veronica slapped him upside the head. " So are you Darius, we just don't point it out !" The actress snapped. Ariel raised an eyebrow at the display but wisely said nothing.

When Ariel turned back to watch her ex and the man she loved they were talking about her. She swallowed down the any unwanted emotions when Malcolm talked about what he called his biggest mistake. But deep down Ariel considered it the best thing that ever happened to her. She wouldn't be with Erik now if Malcolm and she had still been together.

Veronica gripped Ariel's arm tightly and she realized that Malcolm had started to sing. Erik said it was a song that Malcolm had actually named during this discussion so the phantom had deemed it appropriate. Ariel recognized it. Malcolm had a nostalgic look on his face.

_I understand there's nothing I can do_

_I can't be what she needs as long as she needs you_

_If your the one she'll turn to from now on_

_There are things that you should know_

_About her when i'm gone..._

_She's not as brave as she might seem when she's had a scary dream_

_If you don't hold her she won't sleep all night_

_She's not as strong as she should be_

_She cries at movies on tv_

_And counts on you to see that things go right. _

_But she's a chance to make your dreams come true_

_To have someone who thinks there's nothing you can't do_

_A chance to live each day_

_And care the way you always knew you could_

_Take care of her for me_

_She used to be mine..._

Erik somehow knew where Ariel was in the wings and locked eyes with her. Veronica's fingers were a constant presence on her arm but Ariel didn't feel them when he looked at her. Erik was careful that the audience didn't see him when he mouthed a few words to her. ' I love you.' She smiled and mouthed them back to him. Malcolm's words drowned out any other sly gestures the two could share.

_She's not her best on rainy days_

_She'll test your love a hundred ways_

_She plays with your emotions like a song_

_She chases dreams that can't come true_

_And always tries too hard for you_

_And never knows just how to say she's wrong_

_But she's a chance to make your life complete_

_A chance to take these lonely days and make them sweet_

_A chance to feel so good_

_That everyone will wish they could be you_

_Take care of her for me_

_She used to be mine_

Everything in the song was true to how Ariel made Erik feel. Nothing could make the feeling of loving her and having it returned go away. It was still fresh and whenever he saw her. The way the light caught her hair and cast red fire through it, the smile she reserved for when she said she loved him.

_She'll never leave you anytime alone_

_She needs more time and tenderness then anyone you've known._

This time Erik looked over at Ariel with amusement shining in his eyes. She frowned though her face turned red. Malcolm's words were ringing a little close to home and she knew it.

_But she's a chance you'll never, ever get_

_A chance that always seems to come to other men_

_A chance I can't forget_

_A chance that I somehow let slip away_

_Take care of her for me_

_She used to be mine..._

Erik nearly burned a whole into Malcolm as he sang the last line. _She is not yours anymore monsieur. _

Malcolm concealed a smile when he noticed the way Erik was looking at him. Making his way off stage, he smiled.

" I'll leave the affairs of the Phantom's Lair Theater in your capable hands."

Malcolm repeated the words and walked off stage. He smiled at Ariel as he passed her. " You have one great guy Ariel, lets just hope I don't become a target when he gets angry." He said before Veronica pulled him away, gushing about how wonderful his voice was.

Ariel smiled, waiting for Erik to take his place at the piano. When he appeared asleep, the theater owner made her way onstage and readied herself for the song that told everything.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if you guys feel cheated but I didn't see a need to repeat the story word for word. I promised you the songs i'd left out. I hope you liked it and the last part of the musical may give you all a pleasant suprise.

I may not have a new chapter up till next week because I got a job a few days ago. I'm working at a candy store. :grins: But don't worry i'll still remain loyal to this story and finish the last two chapters soon. So tell me what you think. For those of you who read this story and don't review this will be one of the last chances you get to tell me what you think of it.

The songs were ' I'm Not That Girl' from my other favorite musical Wicked, and ' She Used To Be Mine' from one of Micheal Crawfords cds.


	14. The Love I Only Knew Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Erik

**Count Orlok: **Well, maybe Veronica and Malcolm are...:grins: as for Ariel's song it isn't supposed to be embarrassing, just revealing.

**Phantom of Les Misrables: **I'm glad you like my portrayal of Erik and my own brand of humor. Its always great to hear, thank you.

**Miranda de la Costa: **Whatever yo wish V.

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: **Hey that's cool that you work at a day care center. At least we're both constantly working with kids. Thanks for the congratulations.

**Nemi Jade: **I appreciate it, and we all love Erik so lets get back to him.

**Jilly: **: raises an eyebrow: You think of my story while you study rocks...okay. You seem to have some telepathic power that I don't know about which lets you know parts of the story that are only in my head when you comment on it. Its been kinda of scary when you guess right about my plot twists. I'm actually already using ' When You Say You Love Me' in this story. This chapter has been written in my head, score and all since I posted the first chapter. So its weird how you seem to know parts of the ending. Oh well...hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Note: **DID ANYONE SEE THE OSCARS! First we get Emmy Rossum, Andrew Lloyd Webber, the music box and a guest appearance by Erik onstage during 'Learn to Be Lonely' and then we get Josh Groban! My only beef is that Beyonce Knowles was there the whole time. Where was Minnie Driver? And why did Erik help Beyonce down the stairs and disappear: starts to cry: I wanted to see more of him, no fair: sniffs: Anyway I hope this will make up for the length of my absence.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Love I Only Knew Part 2

Ariel came onto the stage and was suprise when she saw Erik with his head resting on the piano. She smiled and sat beside him on the bench and gently laid her head on his shoulder, light enough that it didn't wake him. A spotlight fell on the script and Ariel picked it up and started to leaf through it like she had before.

The manuscript quickly fell from her hands but Erik didn't stir. A wonderful smile broke out on Ariel's face and she covered her mouth with her hands as if to stop herself. " He loves me..." She whispered, the microphone laid against her cheek carried the half gasped words to every pair of ears in the theater. A feeling that was still new and fresh to Ariel began to break free. She didn't restrain it this time, but let it flow softly from her lips and form into words.

_I peer through windows_

_Watch life go by_

_Dream of tomorrow_

_And wonder why_

_The past is holding me_

_Keeping life at bay_

_I wander lost in yesterday..._

Ariel hugged herself as if to keep out the cold, making sure she kept Erik in sight while she sang.

_Wanting to fly_

_But scared to try_

Ariel stopped and smiled, letting her arms free to reach out to the man she loved but not to touch him. To wake him now would be to end this lovely dream, where life really was a song and only she could hear the words of her heart spill from her in melodious notes.

_But if someone like you_

_Found someone like me_

_Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same_

_My heart would take wing_

_And feel so alive _

_If someone like you found me..._

_So many secrets_

_I long to share_

_All I have needed_

_Is someone there_

_To help me see a world i've never seen before_

_A love to open every door_

_To set me free_

_So I can soar..._

Ariel's arms spread out and up to the sky like wings as the note held long and clear. The satisfying note spread through her body like adrenaline and the song took her over.

Erik's breathe was fast in his chest though no one noticed the phantom's reaction to the song or could tell by any external signs if they were looking. Her voice filled him, taking his breathe away and replacing it with her own. The breathe she took was deep and as the music started to build so did her voice.

_If someone like you_

_Found someone like me_

_Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same_

_There'd be a new way to live_

_A new life to love_

_If someone like you found me..._

_Oh...if someone like you_

_Found someone like me_

_Then suddenly, nothing would ever be the same_

_My heart would take wing..._

_And i'd feel so ALIVE...!_

Ariel's soul was free to the heavens in that word, when she came back to earth the end of the note trembled on her lips. She took a shaky breathe before the last few whispered lines escaped her. Ariel let her hands drop to her side and look at Erik once more.

_If someone like you..._

_Loved me..._

She picked up a blanket and draped it over Erik's shoulders.

_Loved me..._

Ariel then laid herself down at his feet, sighing before closing her eyes and singing the last line.

_Loved...me..._

The music stopped and the stage went black.

A roar of applause swept through the audience like a brush fire, almost jolting Ariel and Erik in shock. They had both forgotten that they were performing in front of about five hundred people.

Someone bent down to Ariel's ear. " Well they must approve." She tried not to smile when Anthony said that before taking his place by Veronica and Darius. A few minutes later the intro for 'Phantom' caused the couple to jump yet again. _I don't think we have to play it that loud tomorrow night. _Ariel thought through gritted teeth.

Now Ariel and Erik stood in the apartment set. The tension was even thicker then during the actual event. And for a good reason. This was Erik's unmasking and he had left it in the script. Ariel put her hand on Erik's undeformed cheek, what looked like a caress was actually a gesture to cover Erik's microphone that lay against his cheek like her own. He understood and touched her face in the same way, leaving them open to talk. Erik waited with a worried look on his face.

" Erik are you sure you want to do this?" She asked seriously.

Erik smiled. She was only worried about how he felt. Erik's heart swelled and he had to restrain himself from kissing her. Did she even know how the things she said made him feel?

" As long as your with me mon amie I can do anything." His thumb brushed across her lower lip, tracing the curve of her smile that he loved so much.

" But catch me in case I fall." He said teasingly and pulled his hand from her microphone. Ariel sighed and did the same, then Erik took her hands.

" I trust you." He repeated the words from only a few nights ago when her hands rested against his hair where the ribbon for the mask was. Ariel reached for the ribbon of the mask. The moment her hand touched it a collective gasp from the audience made her stop. She bit her lip and Erik let his forehead fall on her shoulder. They were trying not to laugh.

Ariel collected herself enough to take off his mask and caress the exposed skin. " I love you." Her words were followed by a collective sigh from the audience this time. What sounded like Erik sobbing was actually his failed attempt at keeping in laughter.

_It would be too easy to drag this out. _Erik thought. _These people are sitting on the edges of their seats. _Erik never gave a thought to the fact that his face was bare to all these people until he felt the cover of Ariel's body leave, revealing him.

The audience was silent.

The only sound to disturb the silence was Ariel's fey like laughter, Erik opened his eyes to take in the wonderful sight of her smile. When Ariel began her journey of kisses along his throat and face there was a sudden outburst of giddy laughter and sighs. Ariel told him how people would happily accept him in this time period and the audience was all too eager to echo it.

With more confidence then Erik had only been pretending to have up until that point, he translated his love for this woman through one single kiss.

Chapter 23: ' The Love I Only Knew' Part 3

It was during the party scene that Ariel felt Erik come up behind her. She closed her eyes. _I could stay here in his arms forever. _But the show must go on, Ariel thought as she pulled Erik with her for the mask exchange and speech.

Ariel walked Anthony and Giselle over to the piano, ushering the actor to sing. Attention was pulled onto Erik with a violin tucked under his chin, he brought the bow down over the strings and started a familiar song. When the first bars started playing everyone cheered in approval, lifting their glasses up in a toast. Anthony didn't look away from his wife as he took over Erik's violin solo with the piano, Anthony began to sing with the voice that made him one of the best phantom's at the 'Phantom's Lair Theater'.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me. _

Anthony closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Giselle smiled and looped her arms around his neck as he continued to play and sing for her. His wifes head rested on his shoulder as his voice rose ever so gently.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up...to more then I can be._

Erik took up after the first chorus with the violin again. His expression was passionate as he played, even if it was a simple tune. Anthony took the opportunity to kiss his wife. Ariel watched them with a smile. They were a beautiful couple. Then her eyes fell on her own better half.

Erik opened his eyes long enough to look at Ariel and wink at her before throwing himself back into the music. It was the first time that Ariel fully realized who she was in love with. Until now she had never seen this part of the old Erik come through unless he sang or played. There was no need for the act, he was a normal man who had friends and a woman who loved him. The only reminder of who he used to be was the mask that outlined the brighter of his mis matched eyes.

Anthony started to sing again and this time everyone joined in. All their voices mingled together to make the theater company one. Even Ariel and Erik let their voices intertwine with everyone else.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up, to more then I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains!_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas!_

Everyone backed off the song so only Anthony's clear voice rang through the silence.

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders..._

_You raise me up, to more then I can be_

_You raise me up...to more then I can be..._

Ariel was the first one to go up to the couple and hug them. She was really going to miss them.

" Don't worry about us, go get your guy." Giselle whispered to her when they hugged. Ariel beamed at her and kissed her friends cheek. She mouthed the words _thank you_ before going over to Erik who was waiting for her. They were close to the end now, just one simple scene left.

The beginning of this scene was supposed to be punctuated by laughter, filled with Erik and Ariel's giddy happiness from the party. Or in Ariel's case last night, enough alcohol to make her act a little goofy.

To recreate the heady laughter Malcolm had found an extra phantom mask, probably his own and stood in the wings where the couple had a clear view of him. He talked to Darius and obviously said something offending because Malcolm was now being chased by the gay actor.

It proved to be an amusing spectators sport for the entire company and send Ariel into a fit of giggles. Erik smiled more at her reaction then the cause of her laughter.

" What?" She said through her giggles and Erik remembered that he was supposed to answer. " Nothing." He said shaking his head. " Nothing at all. I love you. That's all."

Ariel grinned. " That's all?" She asked. But Erik didn't answer her, he simply stared. She didn't know what to do for a moment. His eyes were so serious, so intense. Why wasn't he saying anything? Even the cast was a little worried, thinking either the phantom had forgotten what he'd told Ariel the night before or that he'd simply frozen onstage.

Ariel improvised. " Good." She said, kissing him. " Because I love you too." Erik didn't return the kiss, in fact he seemed a little shaky. Ariel decided it was time to get him off stage, the musical was finished anyway. But when she tried to pull him off stage with her Erik didn't move. _What is going on? _Ariel thought, she didn't want to embarrass Erik in any way.

She saw him take a deep breathe and his composure was back again. Slipping on as effortlessly as the mask he wore on his face. He made a faint hand gesture, something so discreet only a performer would have caught it. Music started to play. Ariel suddenly felt like running. Erik smirked, seeming to read her mind.

Before Ariel could cry out in protest Erik was behind her, holding her body against his gently. A arm around her waist, while he brushed her hair from her throat with his hand. Her eyes instinctively closed when he placed a kiss at the hollow of her throat. His voice a soft caress against her skin.

_Like the sound of silence calling_

_I hear your voice and suddenly i'm falling_

_Lost in a dream_

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting_

_You say those words, my heart stops beating_

_I wonder what it means_

Erik pulled away and came around to face Ariel. A mischievous grin pulled at his mouth as he continued.

_What could it be that comes over me_

_At times I can't move_

_At times I can hardly breathe..._

He placed a hand over his chest as if the breathe had truly left him. A dramatic touch that made Ariel blush. There was a moment of silence as they simply stared at each other.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and _

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive..._

Erik spread out his arms as if to say nothing was real at the moment but the two of them. Ariel believed him.

_You're the one i've always thought of_

_I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love_

_You're where I belong. _

_And when you're with me and I close my eyes_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can FLY..._

Erik threw his head back on the word _fly,_ his arms out and his lithe body arched as if he would take flight. Ariel recognized it as the same stance she'd taken during her own love song. His voice filled the auditorium with its power and passion.

_For a moment in time_

_Somewhere between_

_The heavens and earth_

_I'm frozen in time_

_Oh when you say those words_

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and _

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive _

Erik focused back on Ariel, coming closer. The emotion of his voice almost driving her back a step unconsciously. Erik laid a hand on either side of her face, his mis matched eyes filled with such determination and love.

_And this journey that we're on_

_How far we've come and I_

_Celebrate every moment_

_When you say you love me_

His voice dropped down and his smile was radiant, playful. A side of him that she loved as he showed her more of it.

_That's all you have to say_

_I'll always feel this way..._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and _

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment, I know why i'm ALIVE..._

_When you say you love me..._

Ariel even took a deep breathe when the last note came. He reached up to heaven. His chest rose and fell quickly as he regained his breathe, his face alight with joy. A weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders, the last stray debri of his past life. He was ready now.

Erik's feet were toe to toe with Ariel's. She had to tilt her head up to look in his eyes. He studied her for a moment, looking for something. Ariel smiled and that appeared to give him the strength to do what ever he meant to do.

He reached into his dress coat and from his breast pocket he retrieved a blooming white rose. How it had survived the entire musical without being crushed.

_When you say you love me..._

_Do you know how I love you..._

The last word died in a whisper as Erik gave her the rose. Ariel smiled and bent down to smell the flower. Her nose bumped against something hard that wasn't the petals of a soft rose. Ariel blinked and looked down the bud and she started to cry.

" Erik?" She gasped in suprise. A hand clasped her own as she stared down at what Erik had given her.

Erik for his part, said nothing. He didn't have to. For resting in the petals center, where he had once laid a rhinestone was now a black stone. It was Erik's own onyx ring. The only thing of value he had that he could call his own. Now he was giving it to her along with his heart, though Ariel had captured his heart from the first day they'd met.

" There is no simple answer, there's no simple question. Words fail us when it comes to matters of the heart. I don't expect an answer Ariel, just some sign that this is what you may want some day." Ariel could hear the pain in his words. He was trying to make it easier for her. But she knew that Erik was the one who would feel the worst of the blow if she decided against it.

She was silent and it was tearing Erik apart. All his planning and care to detail did him no good when everything fell on his loves next move, her next breathe, the bat of her eyes. Love was one thing, marriage was something completely different. Every person in the theater held their breathe along with Erik, no one knew what she would do.

Ariel finally looked up at Erik, and he saw his answer. The phantom's eyes widened in shock._ How could this be!_

**Author's Note: **This is the last regular chapter of ' Phantom's Lair Theater'. The next one will be the Epilogue and I know you're all ready to lynch me at the moment. But I need at least ten reviews before you guys get the actual ending. I think i'm in a position where I can ask that at least. This will be the last time you guys can ask me any questions that you want answered. So if you have a question about anything in the story or anything at all this will be the time to ask.

I went a bit Josh Groban crazy in this chapter I know, but this chapter was planned out before I even put up Erik's audition in chapter five. The first song was called 'Someone Like You' from Jekyll and Hyde. The first Josh Groban song was ' You Raise Me Up' and Erik's proposal song was 'When You Say You Loved Me.' I've been waiting to use that song all through this story.

I'm also announcing the Phantom's Lair Theater's Inner Circle, those of you who have been with me from the beginning.

Miranda de la Costa, Count Orlok, xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx, Agent Alexandra Paris, Nemi Jade and Jilly for seeming to know how the story was going to end when it was still in my head. I still love all my other reviewers to death, believe me you all hold a dear place in my heart. And I hope to hear from you all.

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, so please review. I really want to hear from you all. Love you all.


	15. Decision's Are Final

**Disclaimer: ** I do not and have never owned Erik or his story, but I do own this one and the people in it.

**Cold Fate: **Well there will be no more cliffhangers. I hope you like the finale.

**Nemi Jade: **: Hides behind scenery: No more torture I promise and you said you'd never use that on me! I deserve though i'm sure. Hope this will appease you.

**musicgirl141: **Lynch mob :laughs: I can run faster then them, I own a scooter.

**Count Orlok: **: stares at him strangely: Okay...I'll take that as your for the pairing and leave it at that. As for Malcolm and Veronica I didn't forget them so don't worry.

**Miranda de la Costa: **Thank you so much. But the story has to end and its time is now. I love your writing as well so. Don't worry about me leaving, i'll probably put up some one shots and make up for my absence.

**Agent Alexandra Paris: **This should make up for the cliffhanger.

**xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx: **Okay breathe. In...and out...in...and out. Breathe girl, here's the next chapter, so don't turn blue on me.

**Jilly: **Cool, Geology. That's an interesting field to work in. Its still strange that you kept in time with me on the story but I enjoyed trying to find a way to throw you off. Didn't work but it was fun. I'll keep in contact with you, no doubt. I hope you enjoy this.

**sbkar: **Glad I could make your Sunday so enjoyable.

**Author's Note: **I'm no happier then you guys are that the story is over. But all good things must come to an end. I probably won't tackle something this big for a little while, but you can expect a few one shots. In fact i'm working on a phantom one shot that is Christine friendly and set in the correct time period. Its much easier to keep Erik in the phantom demeanor in his own time. I hope you guys have had as much fun reading this as i've had writing it. There would have been no fun in this without the things you have all said about it.

Love Phantom Ange

* * *

Chapter 24: Decisions Are Final

Erik couldn't sleep. A year had passed and Ariel's decision never wavered. After all this time he still didn't believe what had happened that night. When his entire world was balanced on the one word that never came from her lips.

( 1 year before)

_How could this be! _Erik thought when Ariel handed him back the rose. His heart stopped, he'd felt it before. But this was a painful feeling, not akin to her smile or laugh. He didn't look at her, he simply stared at the rose. _But she loves me, she swore she did! _ The words were bitter even in his mind. Why had he thought that any woman would want to marry him, even his beautiful Ariel ?

He felt her hand on his face and Erik made a sound like a wounded animal. He tried to pull away from her as if it burned. In a way it did. But she wouldn't give up her hold on him.

" Erik wait !" She said suddenly and pressed her hand more firmly against his face. That's when Erik felt it, between the warmth of his face and her hand was a cool spot that laid just below his eye. He pulled her hand away and looked at it. Placed on the second finger of her left hand was his ring. She'd placed it there before trying to give him the rose. Erik stared at her in disbelief.

Ariel just smiled. " Do you know how quickly you jump to conclusions?" She asked.

Erik was about to answer that but Ariel cut him off when she brought his mouth down to hers. Erik was quick to respond to the kiss. He broke the kiss and started to laugh. His mis matched eyes shone like two gems that Ariel knew would look on her the same way for the rest of her life.

The audience and cast gave a collective sigh and that sent Erik and Ariel into a true fit of laughter. Darius was the only one who still stared at them in bewilderment. " Do you think that means she said yes?" He asked Malcolm and Veronica who were holding each other close while they watched the couple on stage.

Malcolm looked at Darius as if he'd grown another head. " And you still wonder why Ariel said you made a perfect Raoul?" That earned both the Vicomte and Ex-phantom a knock upside the head from Veronica. " I already have to keep Darius's stupid comments in check, don't make me censor you as well." Veronica said in warning to both men and they quickly shut up.

( 1 year later)

Erik grinned at the memory, the moonlight catching the golden band around his own wedding finger. He was now a half owner of the 'Phantom's Lair Theater' and had the woman he loved as his wife. So why couldn't he sleep? Erik had his answer when he reached for his wife and found himself alone bed. _Alone?_

Ariel's face was washed in blue, ethereal light from the computer screen. It was one in the morning and she couldn't sleep, writing was always the way she eased insomnia. Tonight, the last page of Ariel's first nonfiction story was what called her attention .

When her fingers brought Malcolm and Veronica's names up a smile tugged at her lips. Malcolm had asked the theaters primma donna to marry him just two months ago. The woman hadn't answered with a yes or no but there was a lot of excited screaming. When he gave Veronica his last name he was welcomed back to the theater and Erik and him alternated as the phantom onstage.

Anthony and Giselle visited at least three times a month with their baby girl Angelique. When Giselle became pregnant they stayed at the theater for her entire maternity leave. Anthony kept telling Erik that this was practice for when Ariel became pregnant. The comment got the phantom very interested in what was bound to happen when his own wife had a child. After all the questions Erik kept asking, Ariel finally pointed him in the direction of the library and let him loose. By the time he was finished, he knew more about childbirth and pregnancy then all the woman at the theater and their mothers put together. Ariel had simply rolled her eyes and kissed him, that at least left the matter of children behind them for a few days.

Ariel came out of her revelry for a moment and stared at the gilded invitation leaning against the computer screen. An invitation to Darius and Jeremy's wedding. Instead of going to Canada they decided on getting married in Paris and the Opera Populaire. Everyone at the Phantom's Lair Theater was invited to go, so Ariel and Erik were closing down the theater for a month so they could all attend. Phantom Phans were not pleased about it but they were loyal enough that they would return when it reopened. Darius had been considerate enough to ask Erik if he'd be comfortable returning to the opera house. Erik said that it was about time he faced the past and made peace with it.

While she typed away, something fell onto the keyboard and put a bunch of letters on the screen that made no sense. Ariel looked down to see her wedding ring had fallen off again, it was still too big even in her present condition.

" I told you before we should of had it fitted to your finger Ariel." Erik said, slipping the ring back on her finger. " Or you should of let me buy you a proper wedding ring."

Ariel turned in the chair and kissed her husband in greeting. There was no cold porcelain against her skin. Erik barely wore the mask except for rehearsals. The mask seemed to be a necessary piece of his dress suite and he barely wore that either.

Ariel frowned when she pulled away. " Erik you know very well I hate diamonds and I love your ring more then anything. A jeweler would only destroy it because they don't make rings like this anymore." Erik only shook his head and laughed.

" Why do I even try?" He asked with a smile. Ariel shrugged. Then Erik looked over at her shoulder to stare at the computer screen. " What are you doing at one in the morning by the way?" He asked and Ariel panicked.

" Nothing!" She said a bit too quickly in response and attempted to turn the screen off before he finished reading it. But Erik wrapped his arms around her shoulders securely to stop her and he rested his chin on her shoulder so he could continue reading in silence. " I'm sure it's nothing when you try so hard to hide it mon amie." He said sarcastically. Ariel slumped in his hold and finally gave in. " Fine, go ahead and read it."

A few minutes later had Erik staring at her with a strange expression. "Since when did our life story turn into a piece of fan fiction?" He asked and Ariel turned red. " And when did you plan on telling me about this, when it was finished? Ariel's there's fourteen chapters to this!" He said in amazement.

" Well i'm on the last chapter, so yes I was going to show you when it was finished. I used the theater as it's title." She said and Erik started to laugh. "What!" Ariel asked indignantly.

Erik had seen what Ariel had chosen for a pen name and found it strangely appropriate. " Phantom Ange?" He asked and Ariel turned a deeper shade of red. " I thought it sounded fine, considering who I married." She said. Erik kissed her soundly before she could go on. " I love it, and I love what you've done with the story." He said, making Ariel smile and relax into his embrace. " And I love you." He added in a near whisper. " I love you too, even if you are a nosy phantom." Ariel said with a chuckle. They stayed like that for a little while before Erik stood back up.

" Come along Ariel, it's too late to still be up." Erik urged, pulling her out of the chair. " You can finish it in the morning." Ariel groaned but didn't resist as Erik brought her back to bed. She nestled into Erik, it was too hot for blankets this late in summer. She was gently drifting off to sleep when Erik spoke up.

" Ariel, you left something out of the story."

She opened her eyes to look at Erik who had his face resting on her bare stomach. " Hmmmm?" She asked sleepily. Erik didn't say what it was, all he did was press a kiss against her swollen belly and hummed against the skin. Ariel smiled when the baby kicked towards the sound of her fathers voice. She put a gentle hand on her stomach to soothe the babe to sleep. And Erik placed his hand over hers. " Our baby?" She asked and Erik nodded.

" Because Erik, that's a part of our story that hasn't even begun yet."

Erik smiled and kissed her. " Your right seraph, your absolutely right." He held her close until she and the baby had both fallen asleep before letting himself join them. " I love you both." He whispered before drifting off with the two loves of his life beside him.

**Author's Note: **: smiles happily: That's it everyone. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I worked so hard on this. I loved hearing what you guys say about the story and have been on the floor laughing most of the time when hearing some of your responses. You know who you are. You all made it worth it.

You are all part of the 'Phantom's Lair Theater' no matter what.

Please review to tell me what you think of this. Its the end but please don't forget to say what you loved about it. I want you guys all to know that this story wouldn't be half as great as it was without the help of my mother. Who is just as big a phantom phan as me and gave so much help when I got writers block. So i'd be happy if you guys showed her how much she's appreciated for it.

So long everyone, see you in Paris...: waves: Love you all.


	16. Sequel, or no?

**Author's Note:** Before all my fave reviewers think this is an addition to this story, hold your horses people. I wanted to repost this story so more people could enjoy this story will all of us. Also its given me a chance to give all my reviewers one last big hug.

**:BIG HUG:**

:grins: So to all that have loved this story and been with me since it started, don't worry. :winks: I'll be back soon with the sequel. We can't leave Jeremy and Darius's wedding out right? Who wants to see Erik get dragged back to the Opera House with his wife and little girl? Oops………did I say little girl:;grins: But its really up to you guys. Sequel…….no sequel?

Because I love you all I thought I'd ask you all first. You know how to answer. Send your review and if I get ten yeahs then its green light on the sequel. Hope to hear from you all soon. Besides, I have to get Erik out of the apartment upstairs, he's starting to drive me nuts.

Love Phantom Ange


End file.
